Fear
by Pepin-Bones
Summary: In order to get a new Celestial Spirit Key, Lucy takes on a job that forces her to face one of her greatest fears. However, with the aid of her best friend, anything should be possible... Right? Or will the "Circus of Fear" be more than even Natsu can handle? NaLu Credit for cover image goes to 4everlot of DeviantArt, the one who requested this story.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stared at the flyer with a growing sense of dread building in her gut. Just looking at the job description made her insides quiver and her hands shake. Her heart raced nervously and her palms grew sweaty, as her mouth was suddenly as dry as a bone. Natsu stood beside her, her ever-present partner, and picked up on her anxiety easily, gently taking the flyer from her and looking it over. For once Happy, hovering over Natsu's shoulder, kept his mouth shut.

"We don't have to go, Luce," Natsu offered, already knowing what she would say.

"But the reward," she breathed, not needing to finish her sentence. Natsu's eyes trailed down the flyer to the bottom. Not only was the reward large for such a job, but there was a silver key in store for the mages that completed the job. A key! Lucy hadn't gotten or even _seen_ a new key in a long time. He knew how much her celestial spirits meant to her, and what she would do for them. Even if it meant facing something she clearly despised as much as this.

"I'm sure Erza would give it to you if she went."

Lucy's eyes flashed and she snatched the flyer back, wrinkling it without caring. "No! I won't have someone else fighting my battles for me, Natsu!" she shouted in her anger, her cheeks flushing as her hands clenched into angry fists. Natsu cringed at her words but he wasn't surprised – he'd expected as much.

"But, Lucy," Happy finally interjected, his voice soft and empathetic for a change. "It's just us."

Her normally soft brown eyes flared angrily at the Exceed and he retreated behind Natsu. "So?"

Suppressing a proud smile, Natsu shrugged and gently plucked the flyer from her fist. "If you're sure about it, then let's go."

Reluctantly releasing her death grip on the flyer, Lucy followed Natsu to the bar, where he turned in the job request to Mira. Mira took the offer with a raised eyebrow when she saw its crinkled state, but then gasped when she realized what job it was, despite the reward. Everyone knew why Lucy would be the _last_ person to go on such a job. "You sure about this?" she asked gently as she pulled out the request book.

Tired of being questioned, Lucy tossed her hair angrily over her shoulder. "Of course I am! I want that key!"

"But Lucy," Mira started.

Natsu stopped her by holding up one large hand and shaking his head. "Don't bother Mira, Happy and I already tried."

With a curt nod, Mira looked back down at the book to record the request. "Is it just you three then? Wendy's working with Porlyusica, Gray's on a job with Juvia, and Erza is," she paused, looking around the guild hall, "Where is Erza?"

"Probably off trying to see Tattoo Face," Natsu answered with a bored shrug.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, smacking him in the chest.

"What?!" He jumped at her violence, despite the fact that it didn't hurt.

 _Some people actually_ want _romance in their lives,_ she grumbled, but kept her thoughts to herself. She knew he would be the last person to understand such a thing – there was no point in trying to explain it to him. It was the same reason why Gray had finally agreed to go on a job with Juvia. Perhaps he had finally decided to give in to his feelings for her – feelings they all knew he had even though he tried to hide them. Their group was slowly disintegrating, or so it seemed, and Lucy looked at the three of them that remained with a dejected sigh. "Forget it," she finally mumbled. "Are we all set, Mira?"

Mira looked up from the logbook with a concerned glance. "Yes, but are you sure, Lucy?"

Lucy curled her hand into a determined fist. "I'm not going to pass up the opportunity for a key, no matter what I have to go through to get it!"

Natsu smiled at Lucy's proclamation and put his hand up for her to smack it. "That's right! Let's go, Luce!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed from above them, smiling at Natsu's show of confidence in their blonde partner.

And with that, the three of them were off, streaking out of the guild hall with gusto. Mira looked down at the request and sighed. Lucy was the last person that should be going on such a request, but she supposed with Natsu at her side, she should be fine. Regardless, a circus? What were they thinking?!

* * *

Natsu's excitement for the job dwindled the moment they reached the train station. His pace slowed, his feet dragging as his shoulders slumped forward. Just _thinking_ about the train made his stomach clench and lurch painfully, his mouth salivating in preparation for the inevitable nausea that was about to ensue. Just as Natsu had picked up on her distress, Lucy was quick to pick up on his (not that it was easy to miss). "You know, we could probably walk, Natsu."

"We can't and make it in time," he argued reluctantly.

"We can try," she offered.

"And miss out on your key?"

Lucy swallowed, her chest warming as her heart felt like a warm fist was squeezing it nearly to the point of pain. A lump had formed in the back of her throat as she suddenly found herself blinking back tears. Picking up on the scent, Natsu turned over his shoulder to look at her incredulously. "What's wrong?!"

"You-you're d-doing this for me?" she choked, her throat tight with restrained sobs.

Natsu folded his arms across his chest and stood up taller. "Of course I am. _You're_ willing to go to the circus for this. It's the least I could do."

"It's not like you're going to benefit, Natsu."

He shrugged. "Of course I am."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

His face broke into a wide grin and he clapped her on the shoulder hard enough that she had to take a step to the side to avoid losing her balance. "We're going to make all kinds of jewels! Imagine all the food we can get! Plus, you'll be happy!" He added the last sentence on almost as an afterthought, which was fortunate because Lucy's face had fallen at his words until he said those final four.

"I guess we're both going to do something we don't want to do, then, huh?" she murmured, pulling her eyes from his.

Natsu remained quiet, turning back to look at the train from her side. He looked at the long steal beast as though it were a formidable opponent. Happy didn't help matters as he dropped from the sky and landed in Lucy's arms. "Aye, but at least yours doesn't make you violently ill."

Lucy squeezed the blue Exceed, glad he was with them even though he often drove them bonkers. "True," she admitted. Glancing at Natsu out of the corner of her eye, she stepped closer to him. "You ready?"

Visibly swallowing, Natsu nodded and followed her lead onto the train. Even though it wasn't even moving, he walked cautiously, wary of any sudden movement as though it would throw him into a fit of vomiting at any moment. The second Lucy was situated and comfortable, he threw himself onto the bench beside her, nestling his head in her lap, as was now their custom. She immediately placed her hands on his head, her fingers lazily playing with his hair until his eyes closed. "Maybe if you fall asleep before we even start moving it won't be as bad," she whispered, knowing full-well he would be able to hear her.

Grinding his teeth together, Natsu resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her. He could sense and feel the preparations for departure already happening. There was no way he could fall asleep before they would start moving. _But it's a nice thought,_ he allowed as he swallowed the rising bile just in anticipation for the coming jolt as he heard the brakes release.

Lucy heard the brakes release too, and the not-so-subtle jerk of the cars as the engine started forward. Natsu groaned and gripped her leg, burying his face in her skirt as the nausea immediately set in. She sighed and looked at him with sympathy. Sometimes his motion sickness hit him harder than others, and this appeared to be one of those times. "Roll over," she murmured. He didn't have to be told twice. He rolled, his nose nearly buried into her belly, his arms now easily slipping around her waist. Her fingers resumed their trek through his hair, dragging along his scalp before following the length of his salmon-colored locks. If she did this when they weren't on the train, it made him break out in goose bumps and pleasant shivers would run down his spine (not that she did it that often). On the train, it simply relaxed him enough that he could manage to stave off violently vomiting all over everyone.

As the train slowly gained speed, Lucy began humming a song she remembered from her childhood, a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when trying to get her to sleep. The gentle sound of her voice made Natsu relax the death grip he had on her waist, and when he sighed in contentment, she shivered from the feel of his hot breath on her exposed abdomen. "Just relax, Natsu," she breathed through the lullaby, "I've got you."

He nudged her ever so gently. _I know._

* * *

He'd fallen asleep shortly after she started humming, his arms easing around her as he slumped into a state of unconsciousness. Lucy would have taken the time to sleep too if she weren't afraid they would miss their stop. That, and the prospect of what they still had to face had her too on edge to truly feel comfortable sleeping. Everyone had picked up on her unease – everyone knew how she felt about circuses, or more pointedly clowns. And it just so happened that this job entailed what the request called a "Circus of Fear". Details were sketchy and vague – the only thing the villages that had been visited by the circus could agree upon was that the circus seemed ordinary enough, and then suddenly they had been terrorized and robbed. They were so desperate, they no longer truly cared if their belongings were returned to them, they just wanted the circus stopped so no one else would suffer the same fate they had.

Lucy couldn't quite place _where_ her fear of clowns came from, she just knew that from a very young age, any time she saw one her heart would race. Her stomach would clamp down, making her nauseated and nearly paralyzed with her fear, even though she would instantaneously want to run. She'd gone through a haunted house one time with friends and ended up chased by clowns. Although she was ashamed to admit it, she had fled without thought of her friends, actually running in the wrong direction in her terror to escape. She'd ended up running into a wall, clawing at the corner in her frantic state. Her friends had found her, and they'd ended up making it out of the haunted house unscathed, but it was then that all who knew her knew her true fear.

Just reliving the memory stilled her hands in Natsu's hair, her fingertips just grazing his scalp. A shiver worked itself down her spine and she shook her head to clear her muddied thoughts. _I can't think about that now. That was ages ago! Plus, it was just a stupid haunted house – actors dressed up in costumes that were_ supposed _to be scary. This is entirely different…_ Her thoughts weren't helping, her stomach clenching nervously as her fingers began to tremble. Natsu stirred in her lap, his arms tightening around her waist at the lack of her calming touch. "Luce?" he whispered, his voice deep and husky with sleep.

"Sorry, Natsu," she breathed and immediately resumed her ministrations. He sighed, his grip relaxing once more as he shuddered beneath her touch. The action brought a soft smile to her lips as she looked at his face. Although his brow had furrowed when he'd nearly woken, it was smoothing out as he relaxed again, his features calm and peaceful. He looked so young, so innocent when he slept, that all thoughts of scary clowns left her to be replaced by thoughts of the fire dragon slayer in her lap. How could someone so innocent harbor such great and destructive power? He could destroy a town if he wasn't careful, and he had! Multiple times! And yet here he was, taken out by a train of all things, and the only thing that could soothe him was _her –_ even Wendy's magic had stopped working over time. The thought made her smile widen.

Normally, this was the moment Happy would chime in with an annoying, 'You liiiike him,' and she looked up, expecting to see him sitting across from them with a smug smile on his face. She sighed in relief when her eyes fell on the sleeping blue Exceed's form across from her. Maybe her lullaby had worked on him too? Either way, at least she had privacy to mull over her thoughts and mentally prepare for the job ahead.

* * *

They arrived at their destination just over two hours later, Lucy having to nudge both Natsu and Happy awake once the train came to a stop. Natsu's eyes slowly fluttered open, his ears immediately in tune with the sounds of the train's brakes fully engaging, locking it in place. Although his stomach still rolled, an after-effect of the travel, it had been one of the most relaxing train rides he'd ever experienced, and as he blinked, realizing he was staring at Lucy's stomach, he realized why. As the rest of him became alert, he realized his arms were still loosely wrapped around her, hugging her hips more than her waist as they had fallen in his slumber. She had relaxed during the ride, but he could still hear the rapid beating of her heart. _Why is it beating so fast?_ As soon as that thought registered, he was up in a flash, his eyes peering into hers.

"What's wrong, Luce?"

Startled by his quick movement, Lucy jumped, her eyes wide. "What?"

He didn't want to admit he could hear her heart pounding beneath her ribs. It wasn't hard to hear, especially when they had just been as close as they were. Then he caught it – the harsh, acrid scent of fear. _She's afraid…_ Not for the first time, he leveled her with serious eyes, the emerald depths nearly black as they bore into hers. "We don't have to do this, you know."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, understanding exactly what he was saying but unsure why. "If you say that to me again I will _not_ comfort you on the train ride home," she threatened. The sharp clip to her voice told him it was not a bluff. "I _want_ that key, Natsu. And I'll earn it. Now please, drop it."

Not taking her threat idly, Natsu nodded and lurched to his feet, more than a little wobbly. It always took several minutes for his equilibrium to return after getting off of any mode of transportation. "Then let's go!" He tried to keep his voice light and encouraging, for her sake.

Happy rose into the air at Natsu's side, and Lucy was reminded of the first day they met, a smile instantly touching her lips as she rose to her feet beside them. "Right!" Together, they made their way off the train, Natsu occasionally leaning heavily on her in order to keep himself from falling, and she simply gritting her teeth together and holding him up. _And he says_ I'm _heavy!_

Once they'd reached the train platform, Natsu scratched his head. "Where do we need to go, again?" he asked. Happy returned a moment later with a map.

Consulting the flyer, Lucy felt the hairs rise along the backs of her arms. "Think we should do a little recon first? The details were so vague…"

Natsu nodded, although he didn't want to ride the train again. "Are there any within walking distance?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

Lucy flashed him a knowing smile before consulting the flyer, which listed the affected towns, before consulting the map. "There are a few we should be able to walk to." She looked up at the foothills of the mountains before them. "Plus, they aren't in areas the train really stops."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Natsu elbowed her as he started moving. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that key!"

Had they been heading toward any other job, Lucy would have been able to appreciate the scenery, the rolling plains filled with golden wheat leading right up to the foothills. The foothills themselves started abruptly, jutting toward the sky too sharply and suddenly to be considered hills, but also not high or steep enough to be considered mountains. Their surfaces were dotted with jagged rocks and patches of trees before giving way to the mountains at their back. Thick, white clouds brushed the caps of the peaks, thousands of feet above them, but the air was warm and dry – didn't seem like there was a hint of rain in the sky.

They walked for what felt like hours before a small town came into view. The trio had been aware of the gradual incline in the terrain as they traveled, each step taking them higher and higher up into the foothills and closer to the mountains themselves. Consulting the map, Lucy saw the town they approached was known as Abilene – the first town attacked by the "Circus of Fear" – and by all appearances it was obvious something horrible had befallen the town.

The town appeared deserted. Shops were boarded up or sported broken windows and empty, vandalized innards. Few people scrambled from place to place, glancing nervously up and down the street before darting across as though afraid to be caught out in the open. Although the sky was clear at the moment, the sun not hiding behind any clouds, it was as though the entire town was veiled in a gray fog – colors and sounds muted. The air felt thick and heavy.

"I don't like this," Lucy breathed, her hand falling to her whip out of habit.

Beside her, Natsu had likewise changed from his normal, relaxed posture, to a more alert position. His shoulders were straight, his eyes alert as they darted from building to building, checking the shadows while his ears strained for any unusual sounds. While he saw and heard nothing truly unusual, the air felt _wrong,_ but he couldn't quite explain how. When he sniffed, he realized the air smelled fine, but also didn't at the same time. _What the hell is going on here?_ "Me neither," he growled, his hands curling into fists.

"Hello?!" Lucy called, cupping her hands to her mouth to help carry her voice. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail! We saw your job request!"

Silence answered them, the lack of sound made even more oppressive by the feeling of mist in the air, even though there was none. "What is this?" Happy asked, holding his paws out in front of him and looking at them as though he expected to see a thick fog surrounding them.

"We came to help!" Lucy called again.

Finally, a man stepped out of a building, his eyes taut and nervous as he warily approached the three strangers in front of him. "D-did you say you're from Fairy Tail?"

Natsu turned to his left, proudly displaying the red guild emblem on his right shoulder. "Sure are! We're here about the circus."

"We were hoping you could give us a little more information? The job request didn't give us much to go on, and it doesn't seem like all the towns that have been affected have been affected the same way," Lucy offered.

The man visibly trembled at the mere mention of the circus. "Oh, thank the gods!" Lucy and Natsu exchanged a nervous look at his words before he grabbed their attention once more. "Please, come with me!"

The trio followed the man as he led them back into the building he had emerged from. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious he was some sort of lawman, which immediately made Natsu nervous. He never got along well with guards, soldiers, or authority of that sort… "Can you tell us what happened?" Lucy asked again, aware of Natsu's sudden tension at her side. _What's gotten into him?!_

Clearing his throat nervously, the man indicated the seats beside them. "Please, have a seat." Once they were seated, Happy perching on Natsu's shoulder, the man launched into his account of what happened. "They were just some traveling circus, offering to provide our little town with some much needed entertainment before fall. Their prices were reasonable, and they would handle everything, they said. They were to perform for two nights, the second night being their grand finale, and tickets to the first show automatically got you in to the second show, so the whole town bought a ticket." He paused to take a sip of a dark colored liquid, his hands trembling. Natsu took one sniff and knew it was liquor. His eyes narrowed as the man continued. "The first night, everything seemed normal. Their show went off without a hitch. They had everything you would expect – animals, acrobats, magic. The kids loved it, even the adults loved it! It had been a long time since anyone had seen anything quite so good."

"But?" Lucy could hear it coming.

The man nodded, his messy brown hair falling across his forehead. "But, the second night was another story all together." His eyes grew distant, fixated on a memory in the past as his hands clasped each other on top of his desk. "I-I can't remember much, but I remember shortly after they started, the tent filled with what we thought was smoke. Everyone started screaming and running, trying to escape. The children were crying." He shuddered. "They were _laughing!_ "

Lucy had to clarify. "Who are they?"

Gray eyes flared for a fraction of a second before returning to their dejected state. "The circus performers! They found our terror amusing!"

Natsu felt there was key information missing and he leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand on his thigh. "Do you remember anything else? Did you see anything in the smoke? Did anything else happen?"

Darkness and fear entered the man's eyes; dwelling there and swirling like the smoke he described. His entire body trembled, not just his hands, and it showed in the way even his hair shook as it draped across his forehead. He wet his lips with his tongue nervously before he could say anything more. "I-I don't remember," he breathed, looking down at his hands, "but I know each of us experienced something different. Once the smoke overwhelmed us, it was like we were in our own world. We were utterly alone…"

"What did they do that was so frightening?" Natsu asked, his voice surprisingly gentle – for him.

Again the man looked up. "I wish I could tell you."

Lucy's heart ached for the man. To have gone through so much and scarcely remember it almost seemed like a blessing, but she could also see how it could be a curse just as easily. How was he supposed to help if he couldn't remember? Or worse yet, was it truly that traumatizing that he had simply _blocked_ the memory? "You don't remember anything?" she asked, her heart sinking.

"Like I said, just the sounds and the smoke. Maybe I _couldn't_ actually see anything, I'm not sure. It was like we were all in some alternate reality – like what was happening couldn't possibly be happening to us, but it was. By the time we all came out of it, the entire town had been ransacked. They left us with nothing."

"What kind of magic does that?!" Happy shrieked, his fur standing on end.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a glance. They both knew they were dealing with a wizard – it was the only explanation for how such a large-scale attack on so many individuals could be carried out simultaneously. But what kind of magic was at play here? "Is there anyone else that might be willing to talk to us?" Lucy asked after a moment's pause. Although the man had been helpful, they needed _more…_

Bloodshot eyes met hers and Lucy felt the pain from within them – it was so severe, her own chest ached. Her hand clenched into a fist and rested in front of her own heart, as though to serve as a shield from that broken gaze. "Everyone with children fled. Of those that remain, I am the only one who will speak of the event. You can try to talk to the others, but every time I've tried, I have gotten no where."

"Well, we better get to the next town then." Natsu rose to his feet. He didn't want to stay in the lawman's presence any longer than he had to, regardless of what the poor man had just been through. Besides, they were on a deadline. The circus was going to start tonight and they had to make it there in time to see it.

Understanding Natsu's train of thought without his need to speak it, Lucy also stood. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with us. We will do our best to take care of this circus," she promised before following Natsu and Happy back out the door.

The next couple towns and villages they visited were the same story. Similar, strange weather surrounded the towns – casting them in an eerie, misty, shadow that didn't actually exist and yet did. The circus came in, stopping by as a group of traveling entertainers and promising two nights of fun. The first night always went off without a hitch – perhaps it was their night to feel out the crowd and plan their actions accordingly. It was the second night that shit hit the fan and terror broke loose. When they tried to interview the townsfolk, for the most part they were turned down. If pictures of the circus were shown or too specific of a question was asked, the survivors would clam up and freeze, completely shutting down; or they would scream and cry hysterically until someone else managed to calm them. Their persistent and occasionally worsening reactions to the "Circus of Fear," only set Lucy even more on edge. That tension increased exponentially when she realized their final stop was the next town on their list.

* * *

The town of Quraie (Koo-ray) was next on the list. It was to be their final destination, and was where the circus was said to currently be, still selling tickets for the show that night and the next. The plan was to purchase tickets and watch the show the first night, observing for anything strange. The second night, they would go in prepared with potions to protect themselves and charms to ward off spells. While they had no idea _what_ kind of magic or spells they were using, they knew they had to be using _something_ , and so it was a good place to start.

With each passing step, Lucy felt her stomach clench tighter and tighter, her face pinching with anxiety. Beside her, Natsu was acutely aware of her distress, but as instructed, said nothing. Instead, he watched her carefully from the corner of his eye, casting cautious glances at Happy on occasion. It was when the tall, peaked, red and white tents came into view that he held up a hand and stopped them. "There it is," he breathed.

Lucy's eyes widened and she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Other than the circus tents, the town looked normal enough. Several small cottages and shops dotted the main road, with several smaller roads leading deeper into the mountains and no doubt to other homes. The market was rather busy with shoppers and families coming and going amongst the vendors and food carts. There were several kids tugging on the arms of their parents, begging to go to the circus. Had circumstances been different, it would be a quaint, picturesque little mountain town, perfect for a quick getaway. It was a stark contrast to the previous towns they'd seen. Had the other towns not bothered trying to warn each other about the circus? "So, a job request was sent out, right?" she started, keeping her voice low, "But then how is it the circus is even still able to run? You'd think the other towns would have caught wind of it by now, or that someone would have warned them…"

Natsu nodded, wondering the same thing. "I was wondering that myself after we came to the third village. Didn't make sense that there would continue to be victims if towns simply refused to let them stay."

"And if they were forcing the towns into it, they wouldn't appear so happy about their presence, now would they?" she opined, once more taking note of the kids clearly all too excited for the upcoming performance.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natsu breathed, his brows furrowed curiously. Lucy looked up at him, noting the way his lips were pulled back in a slight grimace. He hated seeing anyone taken advantage of, and this circus was doing more than that. She might be facing her fear, but he was facing something he despised. Even as she watched, she could see the tension rise in him, his chest rising and falling with more force as he took deeper breaths, the temperature spiking around them.

"Natsu," she breathed, gently touching his arm. He immediately relaxed, turning to look at her. "We'll figure it out."

He smiled softly at her, not for the first time amazed at how quickly she could alter his raging emotions. "Right."

Smiling gently to match his, she let her fingers glide down his arm before pulling her hand away, completely missing the spark in Natsu's eye as he looked at her. "So, we're to pretend to be patrons?" she whispered, not entirely sure why she felt the urge to whisper as she eyed the circus tents.

Carefully observing his partner's reaction, Natsu nodded. "It's the best way to see what we're getting into."

"But what about the others?" she asked, her eyes glued to a young boy and girl – obviously siblings – that couldn't be older than five. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt." From what the man in Abilene told them, kids had also been harmed before, and she couldn't stand allowing that to happen again.

Natsu's brow furrowed in thought a moment, his hand coming up to his chin. Lucy could all but see the gears turning inside his head and smiled. The man could come up with some hair-brained ideas, sure, but more often than not, they worked. He didn't get nearly the credit he deserved for his strategy when it came to battle or fighting. True, sometimes he didn't have any – it was simply smash and pummel until his enemy couldn't fight anymore – but other times sincere (and sometimes very quick) thought went into his plans. His results spoke for themselves. "How tired are you?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

She scowled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

His eyes were bright and mischievous when he looked at her. "Because we could put our plan into action tonight instead."

Happy was the one to state the obvious. "Uh, Natsu? What plan?"

Natsu shot Happy a look that made Lucy put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Natsu, I'm all for going in tonight and just getting this over with. But we still need a plan. We need a better idea of what we're up against. So let's still go to the show. We can hash out the details after. Might as well let the townspeople actually enjoy the circus while they can."

Never a very patient person, this delay set Natsu even more on edge. He couldn't say so, but his other reason for going in early was to save Lucy the trauma of sitting through the circus if he could avoid it. Looks like that wasn't going to happen… "Fine," he grudgingly admitted.

Smiling, Lucy elbowed him in the arm. "Now what do you say we go get something to eat before we really get busy, eh?"

Lucy knew the way to Natsu's heart, and she didn't need to repeat her suggestion twice. A smile tearing across his face, Natsu took her hand and ran off in search of a good meal before their job _really_ began.

* * *

 _A/N: This idea was given to me by an avid reader, 4everlot, on DeviantArt. While it is far from getting to the "meat" of the story, but at least I'm finally making some head way! I hope I do her idea justice. It will likely be at least a few chapters long. To be honest, this is a fear Lucy and I share (at least in this version of her, I have no idea if she's actually afraid of clowns, lol). As always, comments and reviews are most welcome! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story so far. This is the first I've done of this kind and I had no idea how it would be received. Your positive reviews motivated me to keep going, and here we have the results. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

After grabbing a bite to eat, the trio checked into a hotel room for the night. Although he was discreet about it, Natsu carefully selected a hotel as far from the circus tents as was physically possible, necessitating a small trek off the beaten path as they found a small bed and breakfast just off the main drag, nestled within the trees. Not for the first time, Lucy found herself wishing they could have happened upon Quraie during some other time, when they weren't about to be facing _clowns_. She might have been able to enjoy the beauty of the place then…

The bed and breakfast was made like an extra large log cabin, and was partially hidden amongst the pine trees that surrounded the town. The trees created homes for all kinds of wildlife as squirrels chattered at them as they passed and birds chirped happily. It was late summer, so the air was still warm, but it was cooler in the trees; a crispness to the air that signified the higher altitude. Once they made it inside, Lucy gasped and grabbed Natsu's arm in her awe. Just as it looked from the outside, the inside walls were constructed from logs, casting the interior in a homey, earthy glow that matched the wooden floors. The sitting room housed a sectional that dominated the space in a U-shape before the fireplace, which was unlit. A large coffee table sat in the empty space afforded by the sectional and several decks of cards and board games were stacked on the small shelf below it. A TV was mounted to the wall above the mantel of the fireplace, but it was also off. Several other recliners and chairs were arranged in the corners of the room, end tables beside them. One wall was dedicated to books; a bookshelf built into the wall that went from the floor to the ceiling and it was completely _filled_ with novels of every type. The entire room was softly lit with wall sconces that flickered, almost like they were lit with candles, but large standing lamps also stood beside the chairs for reading.

Adjoining the sitting room was the dining room; the table heavily built of solid oak and stained a dark espresso. It could sit twelve, each chair high backed with armrests and soft cushions. A swinging door separated the dining room from what Lucy could only assume was the kitchen. Just before the dining room, a grand piano sat, shining in the light and begging to be played. _Oh my! Levy would LOVE this place!_

Natsu had appraised the place much faster than Lucy; his eyes darting around to make sure no enemies were around, before searching for the owner. He had more important things on his mind than the appearance of the place they would be staying. Nonetheless, Lucy's pleasant gasp and her soft grip on his arm made him smile. At least she seemed to like it.

They had been inside just a few moments before an older woman with graying hair and glasses came through the swinging door and greeted them. She was short, nearly as small as Levy, with slightly squinted eyes and a shuffled gait. She smiled the moment she saw them, easily making them feel welcome as she wiped her hands on her flour-dusted apron. One sniff told Natsu she had been making a pie, and even though he had just eaten and they had a very important mission to focus on, he found himself swallowing as he was suddenly salivating from the pleasant scent.

"Hello! Welcome to The Wandering Pine. My name is Shina. How may I help you?" she greeted, stepping forward to shake their hands warmly.

Lucy immediately liked her. Although she hadn't met her grandparents, this woman felt like her grandmother – she radiated comfort, warmth, and _caring._ She felt like she could unload all her cares and concerns and receive sound advice in return if she asked, or just a listening ear otherwise. "We'd like a room, please," Lucy answered, not sure what would come out of Natsu's mouth given the sudden hungry look in his eyes.

"Just one?" Shina asked, one gray eyebrow rising slightly to peek above the silver rim of her glasses. There was no judgment in her voice, just a hint of humor as her green eyes – green like the pines surrounding her place – moved from her to Natsu and back again. The corners of her lips tugged up into a gentle smile.

Blood warmed Lucy's cheeks as she averted her eyes. She should have expected this… "Yes. But we'll take two beds if you've got them."

Natsu shot her a look out of the corner of his eye but remained silent. The only one to notice was Happy, who scarcely suppressed a giggle behind his little blue paws.

Completely unaware of the silent interaction between the two before her, Shina turned to move behind the reception counter in the far left corner of the room. "I'm afraid I don't have many rooms with two beds," she started, flipping through a book Lucy assumed to be her logbook. "I don't have that many rooms and to be honest they aren't _that_ big…"

"But you can't beat the location!" Natsu finally spoke, not wanting to risk somehow losing their potential place to stay. He didn't understand what the big deal was. He shared a bed with Lucy all the time, why should this be any different? Besides, it was just for one night…

Shina smiled at him after that, the lines surrounding her eyes crinkling. "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing!"

Natsu scoffed, his eyes catching Lucy's as she shook her head at him. She was smiling at his comment, even if she did roll her eyes at him for it as well. Regardless, the look warmed his heart as she stepped closer to the reception counter Shina stood behind.

"Ah! Here we are! I've got room 205 available." She smiled up at them, looking up from the book with her glasses flashing. "It's just got the one bed, but it's a king so there's plenty of room."

"We'll take it." Natsu didn't hesitate. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, pink dusting her cheeks once more as she pressed her lips tightly together; but she said nothing. Instead, she clasped her hands in front of her and shuffled her feet. When she heard Happy snicker, she glared at him with such venom he immediately stopped, rightfully fearing for his life.

Shina looked up at Natsu, her smile changing into something he had some trouble reading but didn't find discomforting regardless. Without further question, she handed him the key. "Breakfast is between six and nine. I try to keep something warm so you can have it whenever you choose to get up. Dinner is normally at seven, but with the circus tonight…"

Mention of the circus brought three sets of eyes straight to hers. "Are you going?" Natsu asked, doing his best to keep his voice calm and neutral. Lucy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before searching Shina's gaze.

Shina shrugged. "I thought about it. Practically the whole town is going." She smiled, a mischievous glint entering her eyes that made Lucy realize she must have been quite the character when she was younger. "Besides, I honestly only have you two for guests, so I _could_ get away with it!"

"What?!" Lucy interrupted. "But what about the rooms?"

Shina giggled and waved Lucy's concern off. "Those particular rooms happen to be under renovation right now. I'm sorry, Dear."

Natsu wanted to say something about the circus. They had enough people to worry about, he didn't want to add this sweet old woman to that list – but he also didn't want to worry her unnecessarily either. He chose to be resourceful instead. "Are you normally so empty this time of year?" Surprised by Natsu's question, Lucy looked at him with a raised brow. Like him, she also was concerned about Shina's safety and didn't want her at the circus if it could be avoided, but they couldn't _make_ her stay behind…

The old woman's face fell, her glasses hiding her eyes as she looked at her hands, resting on top of the book in front of her. Her shoulders stooped slightly as she sighed. "Not normally, no. The entire mountain hasn't been having as many visitors as usual. At least, that's what I've been hearing from the traders. No one knows why."

 _We know why…_ Lucy looked at Natsu, her eyes wide with concern. He looked back, his brow furrowed with matching concern but also anger. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail, and we're actually here looking into that," he announced, turning back to the older woman before them. She stood up straighter at that, cocking her head to the side in her confusion. "We'll be going to the circus tonight, and it would be best if you stayed home with the doors locked."

Shina's mouth fell open, her face surprisingly young-looking in her surprise. "What?" Her eyes darted between the three of them. "W-wizards? D-do you suspect something is wrong with the circus?"

Relieved they were filling the woman in on the details, Lucy nodded. "Yes."

Happy finally spoke, his eyes displaying his fear. "It's been terrorizing several other towns."

"What about all these people?" Shina shrieked, her withered hands flying to her mouth.

Natsu held his hands up. "We'll make sure nothing happens to them." Lucy looked at him sharply from the corner of her eye. Of course, that's what they were going to _try_ to do, but could he really promise that?!

Her hands shaking, Shina held her hands out to the three before her. "Thank you, thank you?" she inflected, looking pointedly at them since they never introduced themselves.

"Oh! I'm Lucy! And this is Natsu and Happy," Lucy quickly introduced them, earning a fresh smile. "Please, stay in and keep the doors locked until we return," Lucy repeated Natsu's earlier request as she took the old woman's hand. Natsu took her other one, Happy placing his hand on her shoulder.

Nodding, Shina squeezed their hands. "I will."

Separating, Natsu tossed the key into the air and snatched it, the tense moment making him uncomfortable. "Let's get ready, Luce!"

Lucy smiled, as always, relieved by Natsu's enthusiasm. "Right!"

Happy flew into the air above them. "Aye, Sir!"

* * *

The circus was scheduled to start just after dark, which allotted them nearly an hour to get ready before the show would begin. As they made their way to their room, the stairs creaking softly under their feet, Lucy tried to focus on anything else, other than what was going to be inside the circus tents. She focused on the pictures adorning the walls – the mountain landscapes that looked hand-painted and the ink print tracks of various animals that roamed the mountainsides. She focused on the soft scent of pine that seemed to permeate the building – whether it was emanating from the walls of from outside she couldn't be sure. She focused on Natsu and Happy's calming presence, Natsu's strength as reassuring as ever as he remained focused and calm (which was rare for him). None of it really helped, and by the time she got to the room, her stomach was flipping nervously and her heart was pounding.

Natsu set the pack down and turned to look at Lucy. He'd heard her heart picking up speed as they ascended the stairs and she was breathing as fast as she would after running. The acrid scent of fear came from her, the scent so harsh it made him want to crinkle his nose. It was worse because it was coming from Lucy – he _hated_ the smell on Lucy. It contradicted the way she normally smelled, the way she _should_ smell. She usually smelled like vanilla and strawberries, sometimes coconut, and sometimes there was a hint of citrus. Fear didn't smell like her, and most importantly, it didn't _belong_ with her. He wanted to tell her, _again_ , that they didn't have to do the job, that it wasn't too late. But he knew what her reaction to that would be – she'd told him as much. Even worse than that, he knew it would hurt her. Giving her the option to back out again was like saying he didn't think she was strong enough to handle it, which simply wasn't true. He _knew_ she could handle it. He just didn't want to _see_ her go through it…

Still trying to distract herself, Lucy scanned their room. As Shina said, it wasn't large, but it was comfortable and quaint. The bed was large (thankfully) and plush, with a fireplace on the opposite wall. The bathroom was just inside the door, and a large patio window was along the far wall leading onto a private balcony overlooking the woods. Two bedside tables flanked the bed, a small lamp on each. Otherwise two small sconces on either side of the fireplace and one next to the patio door were the only artificial sources of light. There was also a skylight, the glass too opaque to allow too much light in and wake them should they be sleeping, but enough to faintly light the room and no doubt cast a soft glow of moonlight at night. Under other circumstances, it could be considered a very romantic room…

"What do you think the chances are that there's a hot tub?" Natsu asked, turning away from Lucy to press his face against the patio window. He had to do something to get her mind off the circus.

Natsu's question was so random, Lucy laughed. "What?!"

He heard her, but acted like he wasn't paying attention. "There! Look!" He stepped back, pointing, with a toothy grin. "What do you say, Luce? Later tonight, we'll relax in the hot tub!"

Moving to join him at the window, Lucy carefully held her hands in front of her. His distraction had worked as she peered out the window and beyond the balcony. Sure enough, surrounded by carefully shaped rocks, was a large hot tub settled into the ground so that it looked like a natural hot spring. Even from their distance, she could see the water gently bubbling, the steam rising into the cooling air and calling her. Smiling, she turned to her partner. "Deal!"

Although it didn't seem possible, Natsu's grin widened, his fangs visible as he cocked his head to the side. His movement drew Lucy's eyes to the guild emblem on his shoulder, something she loved. She hadn't been able to see it when they first met, otherwise she wouldn't have made such an ass out of herself talking about magic like he had no idea what it was. Now, it was rare when it wasn't showing. Even if he wore sleeves, often the right sleeve was missing. She'd never admit it, but she enjoyed that little quirk of his. Whether it was because he was a fire dragon slayer and found too much clothes too hot or constrictive, or because he wanted to show off his guild emblem with how proud he was of Fairy Tail, she didn't know. All she knew was the view of his toned arm (or _arms_ depending on what he was wearing) was something she would _never_ complain about.

Regardless, the sight of the guild emblem now struck a different idea in her mind. "Natsu, we might need to disguise that." She indicated the emblem on his shoulder, her eyes serious.

Natsu looked where she pointed, pulling his arm away from his body as he did so. "What? Why?"

She waited until he looked at her, Happy joining him from over his shoulder skeptically. "Think about it. These people are magicians. They might have heard of us. We don't want them suspicious if they see it."

Natsu's brow furrowed and she'd swear his lips turned down in a pout. Happy was the one to point out the obvious. "But Lucy, then you've got to cover yours too!" he exclaimed, pointing at her right hand.

Lucy looked down and sighed, running her left thumb across the pink emblem on the back of her right hand. She'd thought of that too and imagined Natsu felt the same about covering his as she felt about covering hers. It felt… _wrong._ "I know," she breathed, then raised her eyes to Natsu's, the emerald depths of his eyes pulling her in. "But it won't be for long." She wasn't sure who she was reassuring by saying that.

With a nod of his head in agreement, Lucy called on Virgo to bring them some clothes to wear as a disguise. Although at first Natsu tried to argue, Lucy insisted he cover his hair – salmon-colored locks tended to stand out. It was as she was situating the bandana over his head, carefully tucking as much of his hair under it as she could that he grunted, "You're being a little paranoid."

Still holding onto the bandana, Lucy leaned forward to peer at him from over his shoulder. They had both already changed, Lucy in a long green dress that came down to her knees. Its pattern was similar to the Celestial Spirit dress she wore when they partied with her spirits – resembling either fish or dragon scales depending on how you wanted to look at it. The halter-top accentuated her bust without showing too much cleavage and was embellished with a light blue bow. Most of her back was exposed, necessitating the use of a shawl, which was a matching color of light blue. Gloves of the same color would come halfway up her arms, easily concealing her guild emblem as well as aiding in keeping her warm. Her hair was pulled back into a different style than she usually wore it – a messy bun high on the back of her head with pieces framing her face. Her keys were strapped to her thigh, beneath the dress, using a special garter-like belt Virgo had fashioned for her. Putting the thing on had earned her an interesting look from Natsu… Natsu was wearing dark green pants – something she felt very weird seeing him in – and an opened black button-up shirt with a white shirt underneath. The bottom shirt was tight, hugging his toned chest and abdomen in a way that drew the eyes, forcing Lucy to concentrate on _not_ staring, especially when she leaned over his shoulder and was presented with such an easy view. Little did she know he was facing the same issue with the neckline of her dress, her chest level with his eyes. "You can thank me later."

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he looked up at her, heat coming through in his gaze as he focused on meeting her brown orbs head on and not looking elsewhere. Her fingers held the bandana, but also his hair and could easily pull his head wherever she wanted should the urge arise. He wanted to say something smart back, but any retort he might have died on his tongue. He knew he could say or do something to aggravate her and successfully keep her mind further off the circus, but it wasn't worth the anger she would also experience. Besides, the sun was dangerously low on the horizon. They needed to get moving… Snorting, he turned his head away, ignoring the tug on his hair as he did so. "Whenever you're done playing dress up…"

Lucy stood up straight and looked up, out the patio window, realizing where Natsu's gaze had flickered. "Shit," she whispered.

Her curse drew his attention and he reached up to squeeze her arm. "It'll be fine," he murmured, keeping his eyes forward in an attempt to keep his face from growing warm.

His touch on her arm was gentle, warm, and firm. He lingered, gripping her arm until he felt the tension drain out of her before sliding his hand away. His rough fingertips grazed her soft skin as they left and made her shiver and slip her bottom lip between her teeth. However, it gave her the necessary focus to complete her task, and she finished organizing Natsu's hair and successfully tied the black bandana in place a moment later. Stepping back with a satisfied sigh, she spread her arms with a delicate smile. "Done! I wish everyone could see you now!"

Happy snickered, reaching into his pack and retrieving a photography lacrima. "I've got that covered!"

"Happy!" Natsu cried.

"Where did you get that?" Lucy asked.

Happy simply grinned, messing with some settings on the lacrima before flying between them. Natsu quickly threw his arm over Lucy's shoulder, pulling her to his side with a grin while she looked up at him with parted lips and wide, confused eyes. "Smile, Luce!" he cheered, turning to look at the lacrima and giving her a gentle squeeze.

Her cheeks burning, Lucy smiled and looked toward the lacrima just in time for the flash.

* * *

They made their way to the circus tents just before dark, arriving at the same time as many of the other guests. Happy had flown to purchase their tickets while they got dressed, and now Natsu held onto them, flapping them against his hand as he looked around. Two lines had formed outside the "big top". One line was for those who still needed to purchase tickets and was moving slower. The other was the line they were in, for those who had already paid for their tickets, and was moving much faster. Regardless, as they were waiting, none of them were idle, as their eyes continually scanned the crowd. It was relatively easy to pick out who was working the event versus enjoying it, but the sheer number of circus-folk "working" outside of the tents made Lucy uneasy.

"Looks like heavy security," she whispered so quietly no one but Natsu and Happy could hear.

Natsu nodded, his eyes on the burly men guarding the entrance. While they smiled and appeared pleasant, he could see the muscles bulging when they moved, and anyone who looked long enough could tell the smiles did not reach their eyes. "Makes me wonder how many they got inside," he murmured back, glancing in her direction.

Lucy was standing beside him – close but not close enough to touch. She nodded in response to his statement without saying anything. Happy hovered very close over her shoulder, his tail brushing her arm on occasion in a show of support. She was jumpy and didn't want to be touched otherwise. He didn't need to touch her to figure that out, but she seemed to appreciate his small show of encouragement otherwise. "It looks like the whole town is here."

Pulling his eyes from his partner, Natsu nodded. They were nearing the ticket agent and he smacked the tickets against his knuckles again. Being patient was so aggravating! It was hard not to tap his foot, but he tried, attempting to avoid any unwanted attention. No one else in line seemed flustered. Happy was the one to point out, "I don't see anyone coming in or out of the main tent, so either they are all already inside or they _really_ don't want to be seen."

"I'm going to go with the second option," Lucy grumbled, her voice surprisingly harsh. "They probably don't want anyone to know how many of them there really are."

It was their turn to turn in their tickets, Natsu handing them over quickly and without ceremony. The guard took the three tickets and looked them over a moment, before looking at the Fairy Tail trio before him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Natsu and Lucy slightly longer than he'd looked at anyone else – just long enough to make Lucy uncomfortable and take a small step closer to Natsu, who bristled inwardly at the unspoken threat before them. Little magical power emanated from him, but it was enough that he _might_ be able to sense theirs. Thankfully, the guard didn't notice, and instead ripped the stub off the end of the tickets and handed them back. "Enjoy the show! Bring the stubs back tomorrow night for your free entry!"

Something in the man's tone didn't sit well with Natsu. Hell, the man's _face_ didn't sit well with him. Not to mention, he clearly made Lucy uncomfortable. _And the whole point of the second night is to terrorize everyone…_ Rather than make a scene, he said nothing and nodded, turning to lead the way inside.

The moment they stepped inside the flaps in the tent, the scent of the air changed. Not only did Lucy's scent change – the scent of fear clinging to her once more – but the entire atmosphere within the tent was different. When he turned to look at her, she stood rooted in place, her hands curled into tight fists at her sides, determined. Her eyes were wide as she looked around them, clearly searching for any signs of her deepest fear, but the unknown had her equally unnerved.

Before Natsu would proceed any further inside, he silently took Lucy's hand, squeezing it gently in his show of support. She looked up at him, startled, before she gently squeezed back, a small smile gracing her lips as her heart picked up its pace. Only then did he turn and lead the small group to find some seats.

As Natsu led them to find seating, Lucy's eyes fell to their joined hands. He'd grabbed her right hand – the hand he always seemed to grab when he had to, ever since the incident at the Grand Magic Games with her future self. It had taken her a while to figure it out, and actually Erza had pointed out the difference (she was ever the observant one), but now that she knew, she couldn't help but be touched by it. Even if she didn't completely understand why, she knew there was a reason for it or he wouldn't do it so consistently. Even now, the gentle way he took her hand and the not-so-subtle ways he kept trying to distract her from her source of fear, made her heart warm and constrict pleasantly. Natsu could be rash, stubborn, and pig-headed, sure, but he could also be the kindest and sweetest person she knew.

After a few moments, Natsu found seating for them about halfway up the stadium-style seats – close enough to easily observe the inner circle but far enough away to avoid detection. "Happy, you want to take a quick flight?" Natsu whispered, leaning close to the Exceed so no one would hear. He'd also chosen a rather barren part of the tent space, hoping their relative isolation might keep their true motives hidden – if it would stay that way.

His face grim, Happy nodded before taking to the air above them. Although he wanted to make the flight fast – zipping around the tent for reconnaissance, he did his best to keep the pace leisurely in an effort to avoid drawing undue attention to himself. Below, he could see Natsu and Lucy casually looking around before taking their seats, their heads tilted toward each other as they spoke quietly amongst themselves. From his elevated height, Happy could easily see the two front entrances to the tent, townspeople still filing in with excited smiles and looks of wonder on their faces as they looked around. Music began to fill the air, pumped into the tent through the large speakers situated on the ground of the arena. A few of the performers entered through a discrete entrance at the back – the opposite side from where the patrons were entering. They entered carrying supplies – coiled ropes and a whip, a large barrel, mirrors, equipment for horses, and some other items he couldn't identify. Then more performers entered, walking seductively, cartwheeling, or flipping across the sand-covered ground. The people in the tent began exclaiming excitedly, pointing and gasping, their hands to their mouths. Happy's eyes narrowed as he tried to look closer.

While several of the performers took up positions along the circle, encouraging the spectators to take their seats quickly, others were making last minute preparations. The remaining performers, dressed in tight white outfits that left little to the imagination, continued their acrobatics in the center, providing some entertainment while the final stragglers made their way inside. As the excitement within the tent reached a new level, Happy quickly turned and headed back to Lucy's side. He was nearing his friends when he noticed men and women, clearly with the circus, stationed periodically throughout the stadium-style seating. Although they tried to blend in, their military-like posture and fierce attentiveness made them stand out as their eyes roamed the crowd. _What are they looking for?_

"See anything?" Lucy whispered, her hands clasped tightly together in her lap and pressed between her thighs.

Happy shrugged, leaning forward so he could see Natsu around Lucy. They had agreed to flank her earlier. "Just the back entrance where they were bringing stuff in." He lowered his voice and leaned closer, practically crawling into Lucy's lap. "And they have guards throughout the seats, just watching." Lucy gasped and Natsu's brows drew down. "They look serious."

"What would they be doing that for?" Lucy whispered, turning to look at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes were distant as he wondered the same thing. They still had no idea how many people were involved with the circus… "We better be careful," he whispered right back, his gaze lingering on Lucy before looking back at Happy. "Thanks, Happy."

Happy nodded just as the lights dimmed, the music getting louder as the last of the show goers took their seats. Three sets of eyes were drawn to the middle of the arena, where a thick smoke was being pumped along the ground, partially concealing the performers that had been down there. They had stopped moving, dropping to one knee and bowing low, as though addressing royalty. The smoke thickened, and Lucy pressed her knees together tighter, squeezing her hands between them in nervous anticipation for what could be coming through the smoke.

They didn't have to wait long, as the heavy music reached a resounding crescendo and a lone figure could be seen making their way through the smoke – at first appearing as just a shadow. Every person in attendance was leaning forward, their collective breath held, as the figure raised their arms up to the sides and turned in a circle before finally becoming visible out of the smoke.

"Hello!" the man cried, holding a microphone up in one hand to his smiling lips. "And welcome!" Cheers erupted, although he had scarcely said a thing. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy didn't react beyond searching the man's face, trying to decipher if they recognized him. Although he had dark blue hair held back in a high ponytail and what appeared to be eyes as red as Gajeel's, there was nothing else distinguishing about him. He was tall and thin; wearing boots that came up to his knees, blue pants that practically matched his hair, a white shirt, and a black long-tailed jacket. His smile appeared genuine, but something about the way his eyes flashed made Lucy shiver. "My name is Estobar, and you might say I run this show." He paused, flashing a smile that no doubt usually made women swoon as he turned in a full circle so he could address everyone in attendance. "We've got a packed show planned for y'all tonight, so I hope you are ready for some fun!" More screams and cheers erupted from around them. "But first!" he paused, "Let's kick this off with a bang!" He extended his right hand, the hand not holding the microphone, with his palm facing up. Not a moment later, brilliant sparks shot from his palm and up toward the top of the tent, exploding into balls of light and color like fireworks that quickly rained down harmlessly among the spectators.

The mini explosions made Lucy jump, her nerves already on edge. She pulled her hands from between her thighs, her fingers curled into fists as her heart jumped into her throat. _Fireworks?!_

Natsu felt Lucy jump beside him as well as heard her sharp intake of breath. Her heart was pounding and he could only guess what had her suddenly so freaked out. Not sure how she would react, he reached over without looking at her, his own heart picking up speed at what he was about to do, and squeezed her hand. "It's all right, Luce," he whispered, his voice lost in the 'Ooohs and aaahs' resounding from the stands as Estobar turned to make way for the first act.

Natsu's rough but gentle hand on her own immediately settled Lucy's racing heart, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as her cheeks immediately warmed. She smiled softly at him, squeezing his hand gently in return, and was filled with immeasurable relief when he didn't release her. Although he wasn't looking at her, his eyes trained on the circular arena in front of them, his hand tethered them together and kept her grounded, lending her his presence and his strength just when she needed it most. "Thank you, Natsu," she breathed, so softly even Happy couldn't hear her, as her eyes returned to the arena before them and the oncoming act. Natsu heard her, and he simply squeezed her hand once more in acknowledgement, a soft smile playing with his lips.

The act immediately following Estobar was like a warm up. Some acrobats rode around on the backs of very large, white horses, balancing themselves in impossible positions as the horses cantered around the arena. The smallest woman was a contortionist, able to bend herself backwards and brace her forearms on the horses rump with her feet still planted before lifting them from the horse's bark, her own back bent at an impossible angle with her legs straight and her feet along either side of the horse's neck. The other rider stood atop the back of the horse on only one foot, holding the other leg straight up along her head in a split that would be hard to do on solid ground, let alone the moving surface of a horse. When she was done with that, she leaned forward and planted both hands on the horse's shoulders, performing a flawless handstand, despite her moving base. After a few trips around the arena, both riders stood on the backs of their horses, and when the horses crossed paths, they jumped from horse to horse or tossed knives to each other, causing the audience to gasp each time the blade was in the air.

They left the arena nearly as soon as they arrived and were immediately replaced by a man in a tux with slicked back white hair. He walked with a purpose, his back straight and tall, as he retrieved the whip that had been shoved into the ground by the crew earlier. Once it was in his hand, he cracked it above his head, making Natsu grind his teeth. As if on cue, a lion, a tiger, and a bear came forth from the back entrance, each led on a thick chain attached to a wide collar. Mini platforms were set up as the animals were paraded around the circle, the man with the whip following them with narrowed eyes until they were situated on top of the platforms. Once they were all in position, their chains were removed and his assistants left. Estobar reappeared a moment later.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce our very own beast tamer, Linkin!" The crowd went wild except for the trio from Fairy Tail. "Linkin has been working with these three since they were cubs, raising them together. He eats with them and even sleeps with them, so he trusts them with his life."

"Then why were they led out on chains?" Natsu grumbled, earning him a sharp look from Lucy.

"He will show you just how much trust and training he has put into these beasts now. But please, do not attempt _any_ of what you are about to see at home."

Without further ado, Linkin turned to the tiger first, which happened to be bigger than the male lion, and cracked the whip over its head. The tiger didn't so much as flinch, but instead sat primly on its haunches, its amber eyes fixed on the trainer before it. When Linkin raised his right hand, the tiger raised its left paw. When Linken raised his left hand, the tiger then raised its right, so that both front feet were in the air and it was in the perfect begging posture. Linkin uttered a low whistle, and the tiger tossed its head back, uttering a low growl before placing its feet back down with a flick of its tail. Next, Linkin cracked the whip over the head of the lion, who had been watching the tiger. His attention was immediately drawn to the trainer, but Natsu could see its eyes were fixated on the whip in its master's hand. This time, Linkin moved one hand palm-down, toward the ground and the lion immediately laid down, its tail and front feet dangling off the edges of the platform.

When Linkin spoke for the first time, uttering a quiet, "Speak," Lucy was shocked by the gentleness of his voice that seemed to reverberate through her soul. Even Happy appeared afflicted, his eyes wide and shining with stars. The three beasts in the arena had eyes only for their master, but the lion was quick to follow his command and threw his head back, closing his eyes, and loosing a roar that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

The crowd went wild, whooping and clapping at Linkin's show of control. He bowed politely, his eyes still on his beasts, and clicked his tongue. This apparently released the lion, for he sat up into a more comfortable position, his tail sweeping back and forth. Linkin then moved on to the bear.

The bear was the largest of the three, and perhaps the most formidable in appearance. Standing well over a foot taller than the lion and the tiger, with a large hump at the shoulders, and feet as big as one's head, it was intimidating. Its platform was the largest, but still creaked under the animal's weight as it shifted periodically, its eyes constantly following the movements of its master. Linkin moved to stand before it, his eyes boring into those of the bear, and for a moment all was dead silent. Then the bear rumbled, a sound emanating from deep within its throat as it shifted its weight anxiously. Linkin immediately cracked the whip above its head.

"This here is Bruce. Bruce has been Linkin's most challenging yet," Estobar explained, looking at the bear with a smile, "as you may have noticed." The crowd chuckled with an edge of nervousness to it. "Linkin found Bruce abandoned in a ditch as a cub, nearly dead…"

"He's lying," Natsu ground out, his eyes flashing with barely hidden rage.

Lucy turned to look at him. "What? How? How can you tell?"

"It's in his voice." His lip curled up in disgust. "And the bear." His eyes found Happy's. "If he'd rescued that bear, it wouldn't have that look in its eye."

Sucking in a breath, Lucy turned back to the spectacle before her, paying closer attention to the bear. Not sure what she was even looking for, she watched how the bear shifted under Linkin's gaze, and how his lip curled much like Natsus' as the whip cracked above his head. "You think… You think it will attack?"

Natsu snorted. "He wouldn't risk performing with it if that were a risk."

Swallowing, Lucy found herself squeezing Natsu's hand without realizing it, her body tensing for an expected altercation.

Linkin whistled again, a longer, more drawn out whistle; and this time the bear jumped down off the platform with a deep grunt and walked toward his master with lumbering steps. His head swung lazily back and forth as he approached, its massive paws creating dust clouds of sand in his wake. The trainer held his position and lifted up both his arms, flicking his fingers toward the sky as he did so. Bruce immediately stopped, throwing himself back onto his hind legs, standing well over eight feet tall. "Speak," Linkin muttered.

Bruce spoke, releasing a roar that made Natsu cringe with its deafening volume. Even Lucy grimaced, turning slightly away from the bear in the process. Many in the audience were doing the same.

Even while the roar was still echoing in their ears, Linkin began taking steps back, Bruce following while still on his hind legs. This lasted for only a few steps before he fell forward, now on all fours. Linkin smirked – the first time he'd shown any emotion – and turned slightly to the side, flicking his whip so that it cracked just to the left of Bruce. He flinched and moved forward, charging his master with eerie silence. Estobar remained quiet as he watched – as did the audience. Linkin waited until Bruce was nearly upon him before he fully turned to the side and jumped, lithely leaping over his lumbering beast and cracking the whip above his head as he came to land on his feet behind the animal.

"Bruce!" he shouted. Although his voice was loud, there was little emotion in it. Upon hearing its name, Bruce stopped and turned, casting wary eyes on his master for a moment before looking up at his comrades – the lion and tiger still sitting on their platforms. They were watching avidly, with tails flicking side-to-side and their ears pressed forward. Bruce chuffed, his flews puffing as he did so, and suddenly the lion and tiger also sprung into motion.

"I-is this part of the show?!" several people in the crowd cried. Many parents grabbed their children protectively.

"What is this?" Lucy whispered, her heart racing. She wasn't scared for Linkin – he seemed like an ass. She was more concerned about what might become of the poor animals he "trained".

"I don't like it," Natsu growled.

"Aye," Happy whimpered.

Estobar had retreated to high ground, still keeping his mouth shut, as the lion, tiger, and bear surrounded their master. They were eerily silent as they crept forward, crouched low and ready to pounce. Linkin didn't appear the least bit concerned as he turned to look at each of them, his eyes narrowed and serious. His lips were moving as though he was talking, but no one could hear him. Not even Natsu could make out exactly what he was saying. It wasn't until the three animals crouched low, preparing to lunge, that he moved. With a shout, he launched himself into the air, a brilliant white light coming from the whip he cracked toward his beasts as he flipped over and away from them. The light surrounded the three, and they let loose wild cries before whirling to where he landed.

Linkin's entire demeanor changed. The moment his feet landed, he snapped his fingers above his head, drawing the attention of his animals once more. Before the light had even completely died down from around him, his beasts were upon him, surrounding him entirely and obscuring him from sight in a flurry of jaws and paws. Snarls and growls ripped across the tent as more than one person screamed in horror. Ordinarily, Team Natsu would have jumped into action, but Natsu knew better and held his ground. The whip sounded again, shooting up from between the faces of the three would-be-maulers, and illuminating the entire tent in the same brilliant white light. It was so bright, many had to look away or shield their eyes with their hands. Linkin appeared a moment later, launching into the sky with strength and speed that was reminiscent of the strongest fighters in Fairy Tail. His smile was wide as he swung the whip around his head before cracking it again, the sound bringing goose bumps to Lucy's skin. When the light finally died down, the chains had reappeared on the beasts and they were calmed once more.

"What?!" Lucy and Natsu cried out at the same time, their eyes wide in shock.

"Guess we found one of the wizards," Natsu grumbled, his free hand curling into a fist. There was definitely something _off_ about Linkin.

Grinning, Estobar came down from his place of safety while Linkin picked up the chains for his "pets". "Well, there you have it! Sometimes they misbehave! Good thing Linkin is good with magic, am I right?!" The crowd went wild, cheering and clapping and whistling while Linkin held the chains up high and bowed dramatically before turning to exit. "Would you like to see some more?" It didn't seem possible, but the crowd got even rowdier. "We'll need a volunteer!"

Lucy's mouth went dry. Out of everyone, it made the most sense for one of them to volunteer – they would be the safest. But would that give them away?

"Luce," Natsu started, reading her thoughts clearly from the drawn look on her face.

Lucy's eyes rose to his. Not for the first time, his emerald gaze drew her in, comforting her in the stark concern reflected from their depths and from Natsu's mere presence. "We should do it, Natsu," she breathed.

"You don't know what he's asking for," he immediately argued.

Her eyebrow rose. "Do you?" He frowned. "We know nothing sketchy is supposed to happen tonight. It's our chance to learn something without risk." Or so she hoped.

"I don't like it." His eyes fell to where their hands were still joined. He'd forgotten he was still holding onto her. How long had they been like this? He couldn't remember, but he knew he didn't want to let her go now. Around them, a few hesitant volunteers had raised their hands – among them many young kids eagerly waving their hands despite their parents' disapproving faces.

"For this next act, we'll need a _brave_ volunteer," Estobar emphasized, his red eyes flashing. "And while I try not to discriminate," he smiled and turned to look over his shoulder at the performers entering behind him, "these guys do prefer a pretty young lady."

Natsu's teeth audibly gnashed together as his eyes snapped to Lucy's. "Luce," he started, his hand on hers tightening; but she was already raising her hand. _Shit!_

Lucy's hand was trembling slightly as she raised it, her eyes ever wary for any sign of what she feared most. Not seeing any sign of them, at least for now, she figured it was her best shot. Natsu couldn't be the volunteer – Estobar had all but said as much himself. Her hand was no sooner up than Estobar zeroed in on her. "I think we have a winner!" he shouted as he pointed at her. "Young lady in the green and blue, please join us!"

Loosing her hand from Natsu's, Lucy couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze, even though she could feel it burning into her back. "I'm sorry, Natsu," she breathed as she rose to her feet and made her way to the arena.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, this story is turning into something longer than I originally thought it would be, which I hope isn't a bad thing. I'm still creating some of the atmosphere before we get to the serious stuff... but that's definitely coming soon. I hope you enjoy the update and I didn't butcher the circus - I can't remember the last time I've been to one (if ever) and I honestly don't support them so that may come across in how things are presented, but I'll try to keep it focused on how things need to be in relation to the story & not how I feel about them. As_ _always, comments and reviews are most welcome! Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:I am soooo sorry I've been away for so long! Long story short, I moved 1700 miles, had to study and pass some boards, and all that fun stuff that comes with it so I had a few weeks where I couldn't do_ **any** _writing. But that's all behind me and I can start working on my favorite past-time again! I hope you enjoy this update! I'm posting it at 2am so hopefully there aren't a lot of errors. I do read through things many times, but I also wanted to get this out there since it's been so long..._

 _Quick thank you to all of you who have favorited and reviewed this story so far! It's so encouraging! And I'm sorry for making you wait!_

* * *

As Lucy slipped away from him, Natsu's hand fell limply into his lap. His face was slack in surprise, his eyes wide as he watched her descend the stairs, carefully making her way to the arena. Even if he didn't want to admit it, part of him knew she was right. If anyone was to be a volunteer, it should be one of them, and he simply _couldn't_ volunteer because he had the wrong equipment. Go figure. _Guy must be a damn pervert!_

Happy, noticing Natsu's hands had curled into tightly clenched fists, and that he was watching Lucy like a dog watches its prized bone, hopped into Lucy's now vacant seat to pat his best friend on the arm. "She'll be fine, Natsu."

Startled by the sudden contact, Natsu jerked at Happy's touch and looked down at him, his brow still creased with worry. "Right."

Lucy was calling upon any and all acting ability she had as she made her way to the arena, coyly brushing her hair behind her ear and smiling shyly as Estobar waited for her with an outstretched hand. Although Natsu could still hear her pounding heart, and therefore knew how she truly felt, to everyone else she appeared to be suffering from the usual level of expected nervousness and excitement. When she reached Estobar, he carefully helped her climb over the red and white striped barrier, allowing her to take her time to make sure her dress didn't misbehave. The moment her feet touched the sandy floor, her heart leapt into her throat as circus performers began filing in from the back entrance. Natsu, picking up on her distress, leaned forward in his chair, balancing on his toes and ready to spring into action.

"Hello my lovely lady!" Estobar charmed with a wide smile. "Can you tell us all your name?"

The blush that crossed Lucy's cheeks was genuine. Although they hadn't discussed it, she decided it was better not to use her real name. "Ashley," she answered quietly, but he had placed the microphone near her mouth so it echoed in the suspenseful silence of the tent.

Estobar's smile widened. "Beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" Lucy's blush darkened.

 _Damn pervert,_ Natsu inwardly hissed.

Estobar placed a hand on Lucy's lower back, making her tense, as he gently turned her so they could address the entirety of the audience. "My lovely guests, while this next act is set up and I prepare our wonderful volunteer, Miss Ashley, I give you our Dance of Mirrors!"

The performers, still dressed all in white, had taken up positions all around the arena. They stood posed, with mirrors in hand, their eyes closed, and their backs to the audience. Not one moved a muscle until the music suddenly kicked on, and once the first beat hit, they all moved in sync, snapping their heads up and throwing their arms straight above their heads. The lights of the circus reflected back off the mirrors into the audience, causing more than one to squeal in excitement, even with such a simple move. After a brief pause, the music continued and so did the dancers' movements. They danced and paraded, twisting and jumping, around Lucy and Estobar; twirling and spinning their mirrors of various sizes and shapes expertly. Some were even larger than the person wielding it.

The dance went on for a few moments until Estobar whispered in Lucy's ear, "My dear, the only thing you need to do is take your shoes off."

Lucy sucked in a quiet breath and looked sharply at the Ring Master. "Seriously?"

He smiled, his teeth perfectly straight, even, and white. "Yes. No harm will come to you. You have my word."

Finding his word choice odd, given the circumstances, Lucy peered into the man's eyes that were as red as blood. "What will I be doing?" she asked, trying to sound nervous for a _good_ reason and not the real reason. Even so, she bent to unsnap her small heels so she could kick them off. Virgo had been practical and went for something with only a small and wide heel, but that strapped on so she could be mobile if need be.

Estobar smiled wider, his hand finding the small of her back once more as she stood up straight again. Natsu noticed the movements from the stands and scarcely suppressed a snarl until Happy silenced him. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

 _Damn it,_ Lucy cursed. When Estobar would tell her no more, her eyes searched for Natsu. It was hard to find him in the darkness of the stands, his normally vibrant hair covered (by her insistence, of course) by the black bandana, but when she found him, she felt warmth emanate through her being. Although she couldn't make out his eyes, she could feel his gaze on her, feel the concern and strength radiating from him even from their current distance. It wasn't until a mirror flashed before her that her attention was pulled from him and back to what was happening around her – where it belonged.

The mirror dancers were no longer alone in the arena – four others without mirrors had joined them, dancing and gyrating right along with them. Those without mirrors were dressed in more brightly colored outfits – the two women in tightly fitting pink and purple garments that could just pass as swimsuits, but with more ornamentation in the way of feathers and sequins and the pink one even had a feather boa. Their long and lean legs were bare and exposed, and Lucy distractedly noticed that they also were not wearing any shoes. The two men also wore tight clothes, but their white pants were long. They wore tight sleeveless tops – one sky blue and one turquoise – that revealed long and lean muscles that would make any woman gawk. They were not wearing any shoes either. _What's going on?_

The Dance of Mirrors was winding down, as the dancers spun and tossed their mirrors to each other. Some of them went _over_ Lucy and Estobar, causing Lucy to shriek and duck as though she expected to be hit, but Estobar simply smiled and chuckled at her side. Once the exchanges were completed, lights still dancing throughout the tent from the reflection off the mirrors (and with the aid of multicolored lights from overhead), the dancers spun and placed their mirrors down, situating them in various places throughout the arena before dancing and flipping their way to the rear entrance. The four in their brightly colored outfits also disappeared, but they moved to the four poles supporting the tent (other than the main one in the middle) and began to climb. Lucy couldn't take her eyes off them until Estobar spoke again.

"I do hope no one got any light in their eyes!" Estobar teased, grinning into the microphone as he spun around the arena once more. When he received a few cheers and groans, Estobar stopped spinning, his smile falling as he got serious. "Now who wants to see some magic?" Cheers erupted around them, as well as wild clapping and more than a few high-pitched screams from the little ones. Estobar turned over his shoulder and winked at Lucy, making her shiver. "What would you do if I told you I could make Miss Ashley disappear?"

Natsu's blood ran cold and he jumped to his feet. _No!_

Although it didn't seem possible, the crowd grew even wilder. Lucy knew nothing bad was supposed to happen, they had been told as much numerous times, but she still couldn't shake the sudden bolt of fear that went through her. _Why am I so scared? I use magic too, after all!_ She berated herself, biting her tongue in irritation in an effort to calm herself down.

After several moments of wild hollering, Estobar turned back to Lucy. "Well? What do you say, Miss Ashley? Would you like to disappear?"

Lucy's eyes were wide as she looked at Estobar, forcing herself to smile, even as her heart pounded. "Just as long as you bring me back!"

Her answer was just want the Ring Master wanted, as he laughed and clapped her on the back, causing the crowd to erupt once more. "Is there someone who would be quite unhappy if you didn't come back?" he teased, leading her to the largest mirror in the arena.

"Yes!" Natsu shouted angrily from the stands.

Lucy's cheeks flamed, her eyes darting to where she knew Natsu to be. He was easier to spot since he was still standing; his change in position drawing a surprised face from Lucy. _Damn it, Natsu!_ To his credit, his outburst brought laughter to the tent, including Estobar, who clapped his hands as he laughed heartily, throwing his head back.

"Well, then I promise your boyfriend I'll bring you back!" he vowed.

"He's not," Lucy started, but Estobar had gently pushed her in the back, making her take a step forward. She went right into the mirror. And disappeared.

* * *

The moment Lucy disappeared, Natsu's heart twisted so fiercely in his chest he couldn't breathe. He took a step forward, a strangled sound coming from his throat, before he caught her scent. She was still there! His eyes turned to the right, just as she stepped out of a mirror on the other side of the arena, her eyes wide in confusion, but a _true_ happy smile on her face nonetheless.

Relief flooded through him with such force, Natsu sat (more like _collapsed_ ) with a huff. Happy snickered at his side, but the sound was drowned out by the wild cries of the crowd as Lucy turned and disappeared through the same mirror only to reappear through a different one. This time she emerged from a mirror that had been placed in the middle of the stands, a small flash of light as she exited the only indication she was there until someone squealed, "Oh my! She's right here!"

 _Teleportation magic,_ Natsu pondered, his eyes following Lucy's progress as his mind worked. While it wasn't rare, it wasn't all that common either. And it took a lot of experience to be able to transport someone without being right there with them. That thought made Natsu pull his eyes from Lucy to scan the stands. Who was pulling the strings, then? His eyes narrowed as he looked at Estobar, whose eyes never left Lucy. Was it him? The longer he watched, he became aware that even Estobar didn't know exactly where Lucy was going to appear – his eyes never found her before she showed up. It couldn't be him…

While Natsu searched, he became aware that Lucy's scent was gone. She had stepped into a mirror, but hadn't come back. Suddenly on high alert, every nerve in his body on edge, he felt his stomach clench painfully as his heart leapt into his throat. But just as quickly as he lost her scent, he picked up on the familiar sound of her heartbeat and relaxed. But why could he hear her and not smell her?

The audience was making noises again, murmuring and gasping at Lucy's continued absence. Even Happy was anxious at Natsu's side, but he took Natsu's relative calm as a good sign, fretting silently as he rubbed his paws together. Just as he was about to say something, he noticed Natsu's sharp glance at the arena – her scent was back.

Natsu could smell her again, but still couldn't see her. Then a collective gasp and even a few cries of surprise brought Natsu's eyes _up_ and even he gasped. Lucy was atop the trapeze, sitting on it like it was a swing, even kicking her feet. _How the hell did she get up there?!_ _There are no mirrors up there!_ Although he didn't want to, he pulled his gaze from her, rapidly scanning until his eyes fell on the slicked back white hair he immediately recognized from before. "Linkin," he breathed. He was so focused on the white-haired wizard that he completely missed the pink-haired woman in a tight black dress. She wore long white gloves that covered three-quarters of her arms, like Lucy's, and had her hair in a large bun high on the back of her head. Her posture and positioning mirrored that of Linkin, both arms extended above her head toward Lucy.

Happy looked up at Natsu in confusion. "What?"

Just as Natsu went to explain, Lucy disappeared from the trapeze. She didn't fall, she didn't jump, and she didn't use a mirror. She simply disappeared. And this time Natsu _did_ jump to his feet because there was no sound of her heartbeat and no indication of her scent. She was simply there one moment and gone the next.

He wasn't alone on his feet for long. Scarcely a fraction of a second after she disappeared from the trapeze, Lucy reappeared _in Linkin's arms_ with a soft squeal. Her hair and her dress fluttered as though she had fallen into his grip, bringing everyone in attendance to their feet with a wild roar of approval accompanied by vigorous clapping that threatened to bring the roof down. The white-haired wizard smiled at Lucy, obviously giving her a gentle squeeze, which made Natsu's fists grow warm for some strange reason he didn't understand, before he gently set her back on her feet. The pink-haired woman and Estobar were at her side a moment later.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked, his eyes falling on the pinkette for the first time. The still wild crowd immediately drowned his voice out. _Where the hell did she come from?!_ What was even more concerning was that while Linkin exuded magical power and control, that power increased the moment the woman drew near him _._

"There you have it! Miss Ashley is back, as promised!" He winked, his innuendo unmistakable to the adults in the audience. "Thank you for volunteering! And for not puking at being up so high," he added softly, bringing a soft chuckle from the crowd as they slowly took their seats. "Now please, let me direct your attention above!" He pointed up as Lucy quietly snuck away to grab her shoes. "I am proud to introduce, The Flying Four! They perform aerial feats like none you have ever seen before, _without the use of a net!_ "

Lucy wasn't listening, nor was she looking. While moving to get her shoes, she had caught a glimpse of what she was most afraid of – what she had known she would have to face but yet prayed she would somehow not have to. She had just seen a shock of red curls and white paint in the barrel to her right. The image caused her hands to immediately start to shake, which made buckling her shoes incredibly difficult. The _oohs_ and _aahs_ of the audience did little to distract her as she fumbled and fought with the strap on her shoes for several moments, her breath coming shorter and faster with each passing second. In her mind, she saw the clown climbing out of the barrel. Like a scene in some horror movie, it may not even stand up all the way, just continue to crawl toward her on all fours, its limbs and head moving disjointedly and awkwardly as it approached. When it looked up, the mask would be twisted and grotesque – the eyes empty and devoid of feeling as it lunged for her.

Scarcely suppressing a yelp, Lucy gave up on her shoes and grabbed them up in her hand, threw a frightened look over her shoulder (and saw nothing coming for her), and darted up the stairs.

Natsu sensed the change in Lucy from the arena, and once he caught sight of her eyes, he knew what had happened. Happy, his eyes wide and sympathetic, hopped from her seat as Lucy bolted to it, dropping into it unceremoniously and pulling her knees up to her chest. Natsu immediately put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly against his side, resting his cheek against the top of her head. She trembled in his grasp and it made him angry, made him grind his teeth, and made his temperature rise. He didn't have a problem with clowns, although he didn't particularly like them either, but a clown that upset Lucy like this deserved a Fire Dragon Iron Fist to the face.

Happy looked at his two best friends and swallowed. The tension was coming off of them in waves and he hated it because there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. The show was going on around them and they no longer noticed. Were they even learning anything by being here? He thought Natsu had been on to something. Regardless, was any of it really worth _this?!_

"You know, it's a good thing you volunteered because I probably would have puked all over everyone if they put me on that trapeze," Natsu murmured, nuzzling Lucy's hair gently as he tried to soothe her with something – _anything_ – even a stupid distraction at his own expense.

Lucy shifted, leaning into him more, and chuckled. "I don't think a trapeze qualifies as transportation, Natsu."

He shrugged, his eyes merely flicking up to where The Flying Four were still flinging themselves from the trapeze bar and expertly spinning and flipping through the air before catching or being caught by one of the other members. The audience was eating it up. He couldn't care less. "Looks like transportation to me. From one side of the tent to the other."

Lucy glanced upward, catching the end of a fully extended flip by one of the girls before she was caught by one of the guys, hanging from the other trapeze by his knees. A smile toyed with the corner of her lips as she nudged Natsu in the side. "Weirdo."

He pulled back, but just far enough so he could peer down at her. "Hey! That's my line!"

The small smile turned into a big one, which was what he wanted, and she rolled her eyes. "What would you prefer I call you? Fire Breath?"

Snorting, Natsu curled his lip in distaste. "Please don't. I don't need another Gray."

"There goes the majority of my choices then."

He didn't know what to say to that, so for once, he didn't say anything. She gradually relaxed, her hold on her legs not so tight, but kept leaning into his side and he kept his arm around her. Happy continued to scan around them, his eyes catching the movements of the "circus guards" as they appeared to occasionally move about the tent and the onlookers. Although he wanted (and currently had _so_ much ammunition to do so) to tease the two wizards beside him so much, he chose to be responsible for a change, especially when the clown popped out of the barrel and Lucy cringed back.

With Natsu holding her, and the current distance between them, Lucy didn't have the undeniable urge to flee, but she still couldn't look at the clown. As soon as she was aware of its presence in the arena, she closed her eyes and turned into Natsu's chest, her breath immediately coming faster as her mind replayed its earlier imagery as opposed to what the clown was actually doing. Natsu's arm around her tightened, but his eyes remained fixed on the clown, especially when the clown asked for the children to come down.

There was nothing overtly suspicious about the clown or his act. He had balloon animals, some minor magic (which was actually more slight of hand), and a few other random acts like riding a unicycle and juggling that appealed to the much younger crowd. Once they had returned to their parents, _more_ clowns came out, popping out of barrels that rolled into the arena seemingly from nowhere; making Lucy groan and shudder in distaste, as they upped their game. They performed more daring and complex tricks, and then the pinkette returned, sauntering to the middle of the arena in such a way that flaunted the slit up the left side of her dress, that ran clear up to her hip.

"There she is again," Happy murmured, causing Lucy to finally pull her head away from Natsu's chest.

Estobar appeared a moment later. _Where the hell does he_ come _from?!_ "It is my esteemed pleasure to introduce the lovely Lady Sinara!" He bowed before her as though she were royalty. "You may have noticed her presence earlier, but now, I present, The Great Escape!"

At her introduction, Lady Sinara smiled, which had many of the men in the audience swooning. The lights immediately dimmed, so that only four remained on her and the three clowns in her presence. Music kicked on, slow and steady at first, and it was as though a starting pistol had been fired. The clowns scattered and she dropped into a crouch, her hands flying up to her sides as a crude leer crossed her lips.

The act was correctly named, for as the clowns attempted to flee, often tumbling over their oversized feet or each other, she waved her hands and her arms in a strange motion, almost as though she were trying to dance. After a few moments of "toying" with her victims, her eyes, as brilliantly blue as Juvia's hair, locked onto her target – the clown with the sad mask. She flicked her wrists, almost as though she were actually throwing something, and the clown's feet were fixed to the ground. He looked down, dramatically waving his arms as he tried unsuccessfully to lift them. The others even came over, attempting to lift him up to no avail. Lady Sinara took a few steps closer and they scattered once more, leaving their sad companion alone as she flicked her wrists again with a chuckle. This time the clown was snapped to attention, but still rooted in place. Satisfied, she turned her eyes to her next target.

"I don't like her," Happy mumbled as he shivered.

Lucy and Natsu looked at their blue friend. He was all but biting his nails, his eyes glued to the spectacle before them. The Great Escape was nothing but a show of magic power, something the woman clearly had in spades. "Confinement magic?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu didn't answer her, simply nodded. The woman had already caught the second clown. _What's the point of this act, anyway?_

The final clown was the clown that had popped out of the barrel near Lucy, the one that started her spiral of fear. She was much more calm as Lady Sinara stalked her prey, even as the clown used his comrades as a shield to duck and dodge her attacks. The crowd gasped and cheered as he fought to evade her, until finally, Linkin rushed to the stage leading an elephant and a crocodile.

"Be gone!" Linkin shouted, pointing at Lady Sinara. "Free these clowns!"

Linkin's arrival provided just the distraction Lady Sinara needed, as the final clown stepped out of hiding with an even wider smile on his already painted face. She spun on her heel, flicking her wrists and snapping her fingers so quickly even Natsu hardly saw it, leaving the clown so immobilized he fell flat on his back. "I'll leave that to you, Dear!" Lady Sinara called, her voice like a musical bell as she quickly ran from the arena.

Linkin pointedly looked at the audience. "Women," he grumbled, earning many chuckles from the men in the audience, who were then smacked by their accompanying women. "Here you go, my friends." The white-haired wizard took turns visiting the trapped and fallen clowns, touching their chests. A white magic circle appeared beneath his hand, matching his hair and tossing the curls of the clowns. A strange sound filled the air, similar to a _whomp_ as the clown he was freeing was first pulled to him and then pushed away – a free clown.

Once all the clowns were released, Linkin indicated the elephant, "Now please, make your escape!" They giggled amongst themselves, cart-wheeling and jumping, before quickly moving to do as bidden. Lucy groaned and buried her face back in Natsu's chest. _Make it stop!_

"Hey, Natsu," Happy whispered while the clowns stacked themselves on top of each other so they could climb onto the elephant. It took them several times because they kept falling and then fighting because they would fall on top of each other.

"Yeah?"

Happy was careful to keep his eyes facing forward. "The guards are moving around. I think they have been since the show first started. I don't know what they're doing."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "I noticed that too."

"What do you think they could be doing?" Lucy asked, her voice slightly muffled from her face being buried in Natsu's chest.

The clowns finally succeeded in getting atop the elephant – the first one up helping the second one, who was standing on the bottom one's shoulders. The last one up was boosted by the elephant's leg. Once they were all together, the elephant took off in a mad dash around the arena, trumpeting happily as it waved its trunk to the crowd and even splashed some of the younger kids with water from strategically placed buckets.

One by one the clowns jumped down until Linkin whistled and the elephant stopped running. Estobar was back at the microphone, explaining what was about to happen as the clowns began to lie down on the ground. "This is something this group has been working on for quite some time now, but they've never done in a show before!" The crowd immediately cheered. Linkin was leading the elephant to one side, perpendicular to where the first clown was lying. "Stella is going to walk over our clowns!"

Lucy's head snapped up at that, her eyes narrowed. "No way."

"Want to see them squished?" Natsu teased. Happy giggled.

"Can it," Lucy snapped.

Stella was equipped with a bridle – it was the only way the clowns could ride her around. Linkin held on to the one side and gently led her forward. She hesitated at the first clown, lifting her leg and lowering it over his stomach before stopping and gently marking a circle in the air with her foot before moving it further forward, _between_ the two clowns, and stepping down. A collective sigh resounded – the audience had been holding their breath. This movement was repeated with all three clowns and all four of Stella's feet with no injury; just a slap on the last clown's head by Stella's tail when he sat up too early. The crowd went wild, especially when Stella proudly bowed and flapped her ears, gently bopping each of the now standing clowns on the head with her trunk.

"Now, for this next trick, our three draw straws," Estobar explained, holding up three straws. The three clowns came forward and drew straws. The one with the short one hung his head, wringing his hands before his eyes as though he were crying. Ironically, it was the clown with the happiest face of them all. Lucy no longer had to bury her head, but her face was pulled into a look of disgust and distrust – she looked ready to bolt at any moment, or violently throw something.

The clown with the happiest face kept up the sad act as Stella was led away and Linkin stepped forward with the crocodile. Again, the audience waited with baited breath as Estobar introduced the act. "Harsey," he indicated the clown, "will now demonstrate Linkin's control over our oldest croc, Croc!" Several kids giggled at the name. When Harsey appeared reluctant, Estobar frowned. "Come on, Harsey. It's been two weeks since anything happened." He winked at the audience to show he was kidding, and again the kids laughed. Parents didn't find his joke as funny.

Harsey, his ecstatic red smile misleading, shook his head in dismay – red curls bouncing. He swung his arms in worriment, shuffling his feet that were covered in much too large bright blue clogs. "Harsey," Estobar commanded. "Get down."

Clearly trying to plead with the audience, Harsey eyed them, making Lucy recoil. "Get down!" several audience members cried out, and Harsey glumly complied.

Once the clown was situated, Linkin stepped forward, leading Croc on a chain just as thick as he used on his previous predators. Harsey shuddered and covered his face with his gloved hands, kicking his feet in protest. Linkin didn't stop, didn't show any reaction to Harsey's plight, until Croc was head-to-head with the clown; red curls brushing the exposed and yellowed teeth of the reptile. "What do you think? You think Croc will listen?" Linkin surprised everyone by asking.

His voice, like velvet, soothed Lucy enough that she withdrew from Natsu's arms, making him look at her with brows drawn in confusion. She leaned forward on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands as Happy took a similar position at her side, his tail swaying happily from side-to-side. "Luce," Natsu whispered, not at all sure what just happened.

"Croc," Linkin commanded. "Say 'Ah!'" Croc immediately opened his mouth and the kids in the audience giggled at the command. "Harsey," Linkin added once the croc was in position.

Harsey scooted back, holding his head up, and placed his head in the crocodile's mouth. Normally when this was done, the person would have their hands on the crocodile's mouth, perhaps to sense if something were to happen since there's no way to stop it from closing if they so desire, but Harsey's hands were folded on his chest. Also, their head is normally turned to the side, making for an easier escape if need be and less catastrophic damage if there is an accident; but Harsey lay flat on his back, looking up at the roof of Croc's mouth. His head was so far in Croc's mouth that if it were to close, the clown was very possibly going to be decapitated. "Talk about ballsy," Natsu whispered. _Or stupid._

The crowd was waiting silently, clearly afraid to cheer and startle the animal, but tense enough out of excitement. Linkin looked up at them and smiled with a nod, eying every angle of the crowd in turn. Something in his gaze made Natsu feel uneasy. _Very uneasy._

"How does it look in there?" Linkin asked.

Harsey shrugged. "I think Croc might be getting a cavity right here," he indicated with a point, actually touching the tooth.

"You sure? Croc," Linkin began, "closer." To the horror and amazement of all, Croc closed his jaws _halfway_ and stopped. "Take a closer look."

Harsey did as asked and a chuckle could be heard as he _reached into_ Croc's mouth. "Oh! Never mind! It was just a leftover!" He sat up and out of the reptile's mouth, holding up something triumphantly.

This time the audience couldn't contain their laughter and Harsey smiled, as did Linkin. They made their way from the arena as Estobar returned, grinning widely. "Well, folks! We're just about done for the night, but like they always say, 'We're not done until the Fat Lady sings!'" Hoots and hollers erupted, quickly followed by gasps of excitement as gymnasts flipped and tumbled their way out, some blowing fire, which immediately had Natsu interested. Until he realized they were using lighter fluid.

"Cheaters," he grumbled.

Lucy blinked and sat back up. "What?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

Already losing interest in the fake fire spitters, Natsu returned his attention to Lucy. "Hey, something happen when Linkin was out there?"

Lucy's eyes were distant. "I don't know," she shrugged. "Why?"

"It's just," he stopped, pressing his lips together into a thin line. Did he really have any right to complain about it? Why should it matter that she _felt good_ enough to pull away from him? He should be happy about that, right? It shouldn't bother him! Sighing quietly, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Never mind."

Ordinarily, Lucy would press the issue, but movement from the arena pulled her attention away and they were faced with a sword swallower (which Natsu scoffed at, saying Gajeel could do better), a falconer (which had Happy sneering), and then the more gaudy part of the circus came out. There was a man well over eight-feet tall, a woman completely covered head-to-toe in tattoos, a man weighing over five-hundred pounds (and yet could still walk), a woman so small she only came up to the tattooed woman's knee even though she was in her twenties, Siamese twins, and then finally the Fat Lady (who also happened to be bearded) came out to sing. As her song wound down, the entire performance crew, which took up every inch of space the arena would allow, plus the trapezes, came out to resounding applause and whistles of approval. As the circus crew bowed and Estobar dismissed the guests, asking them to come back the following night for an even better show, the Fairy Tail trio was left more than a little confused.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I also hope (again) that I didn't butcher the circus. Obviously it's tailored to fit the story more than what a real circus is most-likely like. I must say that I think seeing "The Greatest Show" definitely helped with some aspects... If you haven't seen it, it's very good! And I don't normally like musicals! ;)_

 _As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima. This story is a request/idea given to me by my avid reader, 4everlot on DeviantArt, who has waited patiently and I thank you so much for that! Reviews and comments are always appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm a little nervous putting this out so quickly after the last one, but most of it was originally going to be included in the last chapter, it just wouldn't fit on DeviantArt so I had to split it... I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

They didn't speak about the circus until they were soaking in the hot tub, Lucy in her favorite white bikini with the pink flower on the breast and Natsu in his usual black and orange flaming swim trunks. Happy sat in a small floatation ring they nabbed from the pool. Shina had been relieved yet full of questions upon seeing them, and they were more than a little unhappy with how little they could tell her before retiring for the evening with a tray of offered snacks and beverages.

"Didn't we learn _anything_?" Lucy whined, dropping her head back against the side of the hot tub. Her hair was still up, keeping it from getting it wet. From where she was sitting, the water came up to just below her collarbones; but the hot tub itself was unusually deep in the center.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Natsu felt discouraged as well. "We know Linkin is a key player. He has to be."

Lucy scowled. "I don't like his magic."

An image of Lucy in the wizard's arms flashed in Natsu's mind, causing him to grind his teeth in irritation. _I don't like_ him _._ "There's something in his voice."

"I don't know what you have against him," Happy interjected.

"Are you crazy?!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu held up a restraining hand, turning inquisitive eyes on the blue Exceed. "Happy?" Happy looked at him with a calm, pleasant expression that did not fit their circumstances one bit. He'd acted strange the first time Linkin was on the stage, but then when he came on the second time it was even worse… "Do you remember what happened tonight?"

Appalled by the question, Happy gently splashed the water with his little blue paws. "Of course I do! We saw one hell of a show, that's what happened!"

Natsu and Lucy exchanged a worried look. "And?" Lucy pressed.

"And Natsu got a little overprotective a few times," Happy deadpanned.

Lucy couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips, or the pink that dusted her cheeks, especially when Natsu scowled at Happy's comment but didn't deny it either. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest, his eyes narrowing. "Happy, do you remember anything about Linkin's _voice?_ " Natsu's question made her look at him sharply.

 _His voice? What's he getting at,_ she wondered.

"Why? You jealous?" Happy taunted.

 _What. The. Hell._ Natsu's hands curled into fists once more, their temperature rising. _How is Happy still being affected?! How long does this shit last?! What_ is _this exactly?!_ "No Happy," he grumbled.

"I think we figured out part of the problem with communication between the villages," Lucy volunteered, earning her a look from Natsu and Happy.

"What do you mean?"

"Linkin. Clearly his voice does _something._ Alters perception, maybe? Maybe he even makes it where they _can't_ speak ill about the circus, or they can't _understand_ anything bad about the circus?"

Natsu looked back at Happy, his scowl deepening. He hated that Happy had somehow gotten drawn into this. But how had Lucy and he not been affected? His eyes slid back to Lucy with a sigh. Well, _relatively_ had been affected for a moment too. "Happy, what were the guards doing during the show?" He was the one to bring it to his attention after all, although it was _before_ Linkin came on the second time…

"Keeping everyone safe." His answer was immediate and without pause, which made Lucy shudder.

"Why would they need to keep them safe?" she asked when Natsu's eyes widened.

Happy looked confused by all the questions. "It's a big show with a lot of people. You never know."

Natsu's eyes narrowed and his jaw set firmly. "Happy, I think you should go to bed." His voice was unusually harsh and gruff, clearly showing his agitation.

"What?! Why?!" he pouted, his eyes wavering as he spun in his ring to face his best friend.

"Because it's been a very long day and clearly you're tired."

"But," he went to argue before the look in Natsu's eye told him it was better not to. "What about you?"

"We'll be in shortly," Lucy answered for him, smiling sweetly. "Go on, Happy. Warm up the bed for us." Her cheeks immediately darkened at her words, but for once Happy didn't pick up on the chance to say something, or so it seemed.

Happy was already out of the hot tub when he grumbled, "If you want to be alone together, all you have to do is say so."

"Happy!" the two shouted as he left them, Natsu splashing him as he tottered away.

* * *

Once Happy was gone, Lucy couldn't look at Natsu. It didn't make sense. Happy said stupid stuff about them all the time, and it never bothered her _this_ much. And for once, even Natsu was being quiet in his rebuttal, his eyes dark and brooding. _What's going on?!_ She wanted to groan in frustration, but then she also didn't want to alert Natsu to her discomfort either.

Minutes ticked by as they sat in uncomfortable silence. Lucy had retreated to the opposite side of the hot tub, resting her head against the wall with her eyes closed. Natsu had stayed where he was, but was resting his arms along the rim, glancing at his partner periodically as she appeared to be either meditating or resting. Linkin's hold on Happy bothered him, and when he wasn't glancing at Lucy, he was looking at the cabin, concern for his Exceed best friend gnawing at him.

"So Linkin is clearly a problem," Natsu grumbled when he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"And that Lady Sinara," Lucy breathed. "But there has to be more than just them."

Natsu was more than a little surprised to find her eyes wide open when he looked back at her. Her chocolate orbs were soft and gentle when he looked into them, calming as they always were, but then they shifted, and he saw something flicker in them – something that made his fists clench and warm and his stomach tighten nervously. This circus was making him do that a lot. "Luce?"

She averted her gaze. "When I was going through the mirrors," she started, "I felt something."

He pushed away from the wall and leaned toward her. His emerald eyes were dark and intense, his internal fire glowing from their depths when she finally looked back into them. "What?"

"It's hard to explain."

He scooted closer, resisting the urge to take her hands in his as he now sat beside her. "Try."

Sucking in a deep breath, Lucy closed her eyes. A shiver worked down her spine at the memory. "It was like that strange mist or fog we kept feeling at those villages we came to – like it was there but it wasn't?" She opened her eyes again to see Natsu nod that he understood. "I didn't recognize it at first, but I felt that when passing between the mirrors. I think they might have something to do with tomorrow night."

Natsu swallowed, his brow furrowing. Everything about this job was so confusing! "How?"

Lucy threw her hands up in exasperation, inadvertently splashing them both. "I have no idea! I wish Levy were here."

A pang of hurt hit Natsu's chest at her words but he quickly shoved it aside. "Can you ask the old cross guy?"

Her eyes lit up only to darken again a moment later. "No, he's not contracted for these days."

Natsu gaped. "Seriously?!"

Lucy did the only thing she could do and shrugged, smiling sheepishly. It was part of being a Celestial Wizard after all. The contracts she made with her spirits stated that they could be called upon on certain days and those days only. She wasn't supposed to break that and just call them whenever she felt like – that didn't respect the bond between spirit and wizard (she still hated to consider herself their _master_ ). True, their contract could evolve over time, which often meant that it became more flexible, but Crux wasn't one of those – at least not so far. They had been fortunate during the Grand Magic Games that they needed him and it was his days… (1)

"Damn it," Natsu grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the side of the hot tub once more.

"We'll figure something out. We always do," she offered with a smile.

Reluctantly, Natsu raised his eyes to meet Lucy's; his gaze more serious than it normally was as his emerald eyes bore into hers. "I think we need to make Happy stay behind."

He expected more of an argument than he got. Instead, Lucy's shoulders just slumped before she leaned back against the wall. "Because of Linkin?"

"Yeah." His eyes moved to their room, where a soft light could be seen from inside. "Linkin's voice clearly affected him, more than either of us, and I don't want him getting hurt tomorrow." Bracing himself for a Lucy Kick, he looked back at his partner. He knew she'd want to know. "It affected you too, Luce."

Lucy could feel his gaze, but couldn't bring herself to meet it. Instead, she found the bubbling water of the hot tub incredibly interesting as she swallowed nervously. "W-was it bad?"

Natsu chuckled. "You mean like Bora?" Her eyes snapped to his, narrowing angrily as blood rushed to her cheeks. "No. It didn't last long."

"Oh, thank Mavis!" she sighed, dropping her head back and closing her eyes in relief.

"I still don't like it."

Lucy opened her eyes, staring at the starry skies above them through the rising steam from the hot tub. To talk about a job this much was unusual for them. Then again, they didn't always have jobs that required this much planning in the first place, and the longer they were on this job, the more complicated it became. Plus, Natsu was not a man of words; he was a man of action. So the fact that he was sitting in the hot tub, strategizing and _discussing_ his concerns with her spoke volumes about the importance of the job, or his level of concern… "I'm _not_ staying behind, Natsu," she warned, her voice low and dangerous.

"I wasn't asking you to." He was the picture of innocence when she looked at him, and she knew he spoke the truth. He simply needed her to know how he felt.

"It's going to be hard enough convincing Happy," she sighed.

Natsu smiled, his grin reassuring. "I think I've got that covered."

Cocking her head to the side, Lucy allowed a smile to cross her own lips. "Oh, really?"

His grin widening and showing his fangs, Natsu nodded. He already knew exactly what he'd say, even if he wasn't exactly thrilled about saying it – but Lucy didn't need to know that. And he'd certainly make sure she wasn't around to _hear_ any of it. "Of course!"

Sighing, Lucy allowed herself to relax into the water once more, her eyes drifting closed. Natsu watched her a moment, his smile leaving his face as he tried to relax as well. Although he couldn't explain why, he felt the undeniable urge to say something, _anything_ that would make Lucy feel better about the day's events – or better yet, take her mind off them completely. His smile returned when he had just the right idea.

Lucy was finally relaxing, the bubbles gently soothing her taut muscles, the silence calming her mind, when strong arms were suddenly on her; the grip rough but familiar as they slid around her waist and promptly pulled her beneath the water. Unsuspecting as she was, water quickly filled her mouth and she squirmed, fighting against the tight hold of her "captor" until she landed a good kick in a taut stomach. A burst of bubbles before her was evidence of the air rushing from her attacker's lungs, and suddenly she was free. One kick off the bottom of the hot tub was all it took for her to rush back to the surface and cough out the water she very nearly inhaled. "Natsu!" she shrieked.

Natsu popped up from the water at nearly the same time she did, coughing and sputtering, but still laughing. "Stop laughing!" she cried, her hand going to her ruined hair. "Are you trying to drown me?!"

 _Just trying to distract you,_ he thought to himself as he dropped below the water to dodge a Lucy Kick. "You ruined my hair!"

He cocked his head to the side, raising the same eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know. Looks the same to me."

Lucy's frown turned into a determined grimace as she lunged, this time swinging a fist that he easily caught. His hand enclosed around hers, jerking her to him before she even knew what happened. The soft squeal of surprise and look of utter shock on her face only made him laugh as he fell over backwards, dragging her with him as they went back under the water once more. "Natsu!" Lucy screeched as they fell, her voice partially cut off by the water.

Natsu's back hit the bottom, Lucy's body colliding with his as he rebounded. It wasn't a new sensation for either of them – they'd roughhoused in and out of the water often enough – but it still sent a shock down his spine that made him loosen his grip even though his gut reaction was to tighten it. When Lucy placed her hands on his chest and her feet on either side of his hips to push off from the bottom, he was shocked into total stillness, a wave of heat rolling off of him that was hidden due to the heat of the water.

Lucy emerged from the water spluttering and spitting water, but giggling. One thing Natsu was certainly good at was cheering her up. She expected him to rise to the surface right behind her, and when he didn't, her heart raced, fearing he hit his head on the bottom. Without hesitation, she went back under to try to find him. She dove for him at the same time he went to come up as their foreheads collided with a solid _thunk._ "Ow!" they both yelled, one above water and one below.

"Geez, Luce! What the hell?!" Natsu cried once he came to the surface, rubbing his aching head.

Holding her head in nearly the exact same spot, Lucy glowered at the fire dragon slayer before her. "Serves you right for trying to drown me. Twice."

A wicked grin crossed Natsu's features that made Lucy's stomach flip. "I could make it three."

Lucy froze like a rabbit under the eye of a hawk, the pain in her head forgotten as Natsu leveled her with eyes that made her want to both melt and scream at the same time. "Pass!" she cried, tensing for the attack she could all but sense coming. She should have known better than to think they would actually _relax_ in the hot tub…

Her intuition proved true as Natsu lunged for her a third time. This time Lucy grabbed the edge of the hot tub and launched herself over the side, jumping to dry ground. The moment her feet touched the stones, she ran, darting to her towel (which she simply grabbed but didn't have the chance to do anything else with), and then toward the patio stairs that led to their room. To her dismay it was quite the distance away, and Natsu was _fast_. To compensate for this, she grabbed two ends of her towel and spun it, creating a whip.

He was rapidly approaching – there was no mistaking his pounding footsteps. Just when she felt he could reach her, she turned and flicked her wrist like she would if she were using her whip. The towel extended out behind her, the end _snapping_ wonderfully against Natsu's toned abs. He grimaced but kept charging forward. "Lucy!"

Squealing, Lucy turned all of her attention on getting away, but it was too late. Natsu scooped her up in his arms before throwing her over his shoulder and changing directions, heading back to the hot tub, still running at full speed. "Natsu!" she cried, pounding on his back. The appearance of stones under his feet had her cringing in preparation for what she was sure was coming.

As soon as Natsu slowed, he pulled Lucy from his shoulder into his arms, bridal style. He took two steps up, climbing the side of the hot tub before jumping, launching them higher into the air than was necessary. Lucy shrieked at the wind rushing past her ears and pressed her face against Natsu's chest, even though he was the source of her current predicament. They hit the water hard, but Natsu absorbed most of the impact, water sloshing over the sides and onto the rocks. When he launched them back to the surface, they were both cackling. "You can never escape me!" Natsu teased.

Still in her partner's arms, Lucy couldn't even be mad. Their mad dash had been exhilarating, and since Natsu hadn't _flung_ her into the water, she hadn't been hurt. Their laughter was immediately cut short by the sound of a door slamming.

"Oh my goodness! Are you two all right?!" It was Shina, her voice pinched with worry.

Emerald met chocolate, wide with mirth but mixed with a pinch of guilt, before turning over Natsu's shoulder. Their positioning was precarious, as it looked like Lucy was in Natsu's lap, at least from Shina's perspective. The discarded towel and wild hair did not help their position any. "Sorry if we disturbed you!" Lucy called in reply. "We're good!"

Shina rose an eyebrow above the rim of her glasses, but she simply shook her head and retreated back inside. In all her years running the B&B she'd seen it all…

Completely unaware of how things looked from Shina's perspective, the two in the hot tub burst into another fit of laughter, Natsu's arms still loose around Lucy, although he had released her legs. "I can't believe you did that!" she giggled.

Feigning indignance, Natsu pointed to the angry red mark on his side. "I can't believe you whipped me!"

Stepping out of his arms, Lucy dunked her head under the water to right her hair, brushing the now numerous rogue locks back from her face. "You deserved it," she taunted with a shake of her head.

Natsu couldn't help the fact that his eyes dipped when Lucy emerged from the water. Her back was already arched and her bikini already drew his eyes as it was – the water cascading down her curves just made it worse. Before she could see him, he shook his head, his eyes narrowing, and stuck his tongue out at her to cover the warmth he felt rising in his cheeks. "So did you," he grumbled.

Lucy's smile was faltering, but still playing with her lips – a coy smile that always made Natsu's stomach flip – as their eyes met. Their gaze lingered, longer than was necessary, as their souls seemed to connect through their eyes. If Lucy listened to romance novels, she would have moved toward him, but she knew she didn't live in that kind of world – and Natsu was not that kind of man. Even though her heart was still racing from their brief play and she secretly longed for more, she sighed, pulling her eyes from his to where her towel now lay as a dirty mess in the middle of the yard. Natsu followed her gaze and jumped from the hot tub, retrieving his and holding it out for her. "Come on. Let's go inside."

It would appear her partner would never stop surprising her as Lucy left the hot tub and gingerly took Natsu's offered towel, wrapping it around herself and following him as he led the way inside. "Thank you."

He smiled at her over his shoulder. "Don't thank me yet. I call shower first."

Lucy's mouth fell open. "Since when do I not have to _insist_ you shower?!"

True to his word, Natsu darted to the room, beating Lucy to the bathroom and locking her out with a wicked cackle that made her bristle even though she was inwardly smiling. She got her revenge by eating more than her share of the snacks Shina had provided them – the snacks they had saved for after their dip in the hot tub. Taunting him with the food actually sped up his shower, and he all but leapt from the bathroom covered in nothing but his towel wrapped around his waist. "Don't eat it all!"

Lucy paused with a piece of cheese halfway to her mouth. His tanned skin was still glistening with water, the towel hung low on his hips, and she lost her breath, her mouth hanging open in surprise. _Wow,_ she breathed, her heart rate picking up in her chest at the muscular perfection before her. Then she remembered whom she was drooling over and shook her head. _No! I can't think of him like that!_ Regardless, she had to swallow dryly before she could speak again. "Put some freaking clothes on!" she hollered, throwing the piece of cheese she was about to eat at his head.

Natsu simply smirked and caught the cheese before it could smack him in the forehead. "Don't wake up Happy," he chastised, keeping his voice low even though he had been shouting a moment before.

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Lucy threatened a Lucy Kick as she passed him, grinning when Natsu flinched, and took her turn locking him out of the bathroom.

Showers completed, snacks eaten, and sake sipped, the duo finally crawled into bed, careful not to kick the sleeping Happy at their feet. It felt odd to sleep in such a large bed compared to Lucy's tiny one, which had Lucy feeling both relieved and yet lonely at the same time. She had grown used to Natsu's warmth at night, the fire dragon slayer unable to get much distance in the small space they so often shared (whether she agreed to it or not). With such a large bed, there was a large gap between them, which made her shiver and curl into a ball trying to warm herself.

"Luce?" Natsu whispered, feeling her shiver. He disliked the large space between them as well, but was biding his time for Lucy to fall asleep before he closed the distance, rightfully fearing the Lucy Kick he so often got for sneaking into her bed at home.

"I'm fine, Natsu. Just a little cold."

There was a moment of hesitation before Natsu scooted closer, his heat immediately at her back. His arm hovered over her waist for just a moment before he draped it over her – something he always did when he snuck into her bed, only she wasn't usually awake when he did it. When she simply sighed and shifted back to snuggle against him, the relief that flooded through him was tangible – Lucy could feel his body relax against hers like a physical sigh. "Better?" he murmured, his breath hot on her neck.

Scarcely suppressing a pleasant shudder, Lucy nodded. Her hands were together under her pillow, but part of her wanted to hold his hand that held her. She resisted. "Thank you."

He shrugged, his eyelids already growing heavy now that Lucy was in his arms. "Of course."

As much as Lucy wanted to sleep, she couldn't. She laid there, her eyes wide open, staring into the dark before her. A gentle breeze had picked up, creating waves of movement in the trees outside their patio window. She focused on that, trying to allow the imagery and the sound of the wind to lull her into sleep, but couldn't. Her mind kept returning to the strange mist that was there and yet wasn't, and to the wizards who could control how a person perceived their surroundings or confine them by casting a spell. She remembered the clown crawling from the barrel, her mind recalling the image it had conjured rather than what had actually happened; reminding her of the terror she felt at being chased by one of her greatest fears. Before she knew what she was doing, she _was_ gripping Natsu's hand, her entire body trembling as she buried her face into her pillow. If the _circus_ had her this nervous, what would tomorrow bring?!

Lucy's distress caused Natsu's eyes to open, bleary as they were, and he pulled her closer. "What is it, Luce?"

"I can't sleep."

The sound of her heart pounding fearfully woke him up more thoroughly and he pushed himself up on his elbow. He pulled his hand from her grip, trailing it to her shoulder where he gently pressed to get her to roll over. She did, her eyes wide and wavering in the darkness as her chest rapidly rose and fell. Her heart was racing even more than before, causing his brow to furrow with worry as his eyes searched hers. "What's wrong?"

The tone in Natsu's voice was soft and gentle, something Lucy rarely heard. It wasn't that Natsu didn't care; he was just often too exuberant, too brash to control how he spoke. The entire trip, she was seeing a side of him she rarely, if ever saw, and it made tears rise in her eyes.

"Luce?!" Natsu pressed, smelling salt in the air.

"I'm scared," she whispered, closing her eyes in a meek attempt to hide her tears.

He lay back down, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She snuggled into his chest, wrapping her own arms around his waist as she sniffled. "It'll be fine," he murmured into her hair. He knew better than to tell her not to be scared. There was no way _around_ the fear – they just had to get _through_ it. "You're strong. We'll get through this together," he soothed, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

Lucy inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent that was Natsu. He smelled faintly like cinnamon and spices, the scent often amplified when he used his magic. The aroma was soothing, Lucy closing her eyes and relaxing in his protective embrace with a gentle sigh. Her breath on his bare chest made Natsu shiver, his arms tightening around her as he gently nuzzled her hair. Like Lucy, he deeply inhaled her scent – the scent that calmed him the most – vanilla and strawberries. "I won't let anything happen to you," he murmured, closing his eyes as he made the solemn vow.

A gentle smile tugged at the corners of Lucy's mouth as she nuzzled into Natsu's chest. How could this man, who could drive her bonkers one minute, make her want to melt the next? She could try to fight it as much as she wanted, but she knew her heart was lost to the fire dragon slayer, and if she could choose whom to face such a terrifying mission with, it would be him. It would _always_ be him. There were many things that drew her to him, but chief among them was his fiercely loyal heart; and her ear, pressed against his chest, listened to its steady beat. The sound was strong and even, slow and calm, soothing her into a state of peace that made her eyelids heavy as Natsu's warmth enveloped her in a blanket of strength, respect, and protection. "Thank you, Natsu," she breathed; her voice barely audible as sleep finally took her.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, here's some fluff for you, before things get crazy! I know the last two chapters have been shorter, but it's all in preparation for what's to come. Comments and reviews are always_ _welcome! And of course, thank you, thank you, thank you for favoriting and following this story! It's taken on a life of its own (as so many of mine do) and I'm so happy you are enjoying it!_

 _(1) I honestly don't know when Crux is contracted, but I thought it was important to incorporate_ _ **somewhere**_ _that Lucy's contracts include dates/days where she can call on her spirits. I feel that tidbit has gotten lost through time and that makes it appear she can call on any of them whenever she feels like. This may have changed and I'm not aware of it. In which case, I'm sorry, but it fit the story, so I'm keeping it. ;)_

 _As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima, who loves to toy with our hearts. There would be a lot more romance if I did!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you to all who have read, followed, and favorited this story! It still has a ways to go (and a lot of craziness if things go my way) so I hope you stick around and continue to enjoy it!_

* * *

The next morning Lucy awoke on her back in a tangle of limbs, Natsu's head buried in her chest. His warm breath tickled her skin with each slow exhale and his hair, which always surprised her with how soft it was despite its appearance, gently brushed against her chin. Despite the change in position during the night, he had not released his hold on her – his arm still held her tightly along her side as though even his subconscious feared that if he loosened his grip she might slip away. Not that she could – she was pinned beneath him as he practically laid half on top of her. If it were any other circumstances, she would have flushed a brilliant red, screamed, and Lucy Kicked him into the _next town_ for being far too familiar and intimate in his actions (in sleep or not); but today, she simply sighed and allowed his comforting warmth to envelope her soul in a way she normally denied. A small half-smile graced her lips as she wiggled her legs between his until she was more comfortable beneath his solid muscle. It was this movement that finally stirred the fire dragon slayer above her as he turned his head to the other side, inadvertently rubbing his face between her breasts with a groggy groan. Despite her feelings, Lucy gasped, her face turning as red as Erza's hair. _This_ was too much! She raised a hand, meaning to rudely wake him up, when his brow furrowed and he picked his head up in confusion.

Sleepy, bewildered, forest green met angry velvet brown and locked. For once, Natsu had the presence of mind _not_ to look down, but a blush still crept up his face, beginning in his neck. He quickly recovered by cocking his head playfully to the side and cracking his famously winning grin. "Mornin' Luce!"

He was too innocent. His smile, with white pointed teeth showing, his eyes shut, and a soft color to his tanned cheeks, made the anger drain from her body and be replaced with her own smile. "Morning!" she chirped. Her smile wasn't as wide as his, but her cheeks were even darker, her eyes squeezed shut out of pure embarrassment. _Now please, get off of me, Natsu!_

Almost as though he had heard her silent plea, Natsu rolled off of her and sat up, running a hand through his hair. _Holy shit,_ he breathed inwardly; relieved she couldn't see that his hand was shaking. _How did I get out of that without a Lucy Kick?!_ He wanted to know, but also didn't want to question his own good fortune. True, the change in positions _had_ happened in sleep – neither of them had been aware of it happening – but it didn't mean he didn't know _exactly_ where his head was the moment he became even slightly conscious. The head roll had been part of waking up, true, but he had been more awake than Lucy realized…

Lucy sat up beside him without his notice – he was too distracted with his own thoughts. "What time is it?" she asked, glancing around the room for the clock. Her hair was messy, her tank top rumpled with sleep, and her eyes were still cloudy. Regardless, he never thought she'd looked more beautiful… _Damn it, I can't think like that,_ he grumbled, forcing himself to look away before the heat could rise to his face once more. Instead, he sniffed, closing his eyes to intensify his senses. The delicious aroma of frying bacon, eggs, and fish quickly greeted him, accompanied by the rich smell of freshly brewed coffee and the crisp, tangy citrus of orange juice. Other soft citrus scents greeted him, telling him there was more fruit, including Lucy's favorite, strawberries. "Breakfast time!" He opened his eyes to find her looking at him, a soft smile gracing her lips. He quickly smiled back, his stomach immediately calling for attention as he launched from the bed in typical Natsu fashion, leaving the sheets scattered in his wake. It was then that he noticed Happy was nowhere to be found. "Wait, where's Happy?"

Lucy's eyes at first widened in surprise, then narrowed as she jumped from the bed. A small indent at the foot of the bed attested to where he had slept – he hadn't moved from where he had curled up the night before. "Happy?!" Lucy called, her voice higher than normal in her worry.

Sniffing again, Natsu darted into the hallway, heedless of the fact that he was only wearing his sleeping pants. Lucy followed him, also still in her pajama shorts and tank top, as Natsu followed his nose to the ever-increasing scents of breakfast. The closer they got to the dining room, the more the tension left him as Happy's scent only grew stronger (as did the food's). It wasn't until they rounded the corner and spied him sitting at the table, a perfectly grilled fish halfway eaten before him. "Happy!" Natsu cried, pointing at him.

Happy jumped nearly three feet in the air, as though he were just caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Ah!" he shrieked, causing Shina to come running from the kitchen, brandishing her spatula as though it were a weapon.

"Oh my," she breathed upon seeing their barely dressed condition. The two wizards appeared to ignore her.

"There you are! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" Lucy shouted, although relief was clear in her face.

Happy pouted. "You two looked so comfortable," he began, a blush quickly rising to his cheeks that made him avoid their eyes, "I didn't want to wake you."

Lucy swallowed, her own blush rising. _Oh, Mavis! He saw that?!_ Beside her, Natsu wasn't fazed as he waved Happy off, already turning to head back to the room so he could get dressed. His stomach was still growling. "Next time, wake us. Okay, Happy?"

Both Lucy and Happy looked after him with confusion written across their faces. Lucy had the grace to bow in apology to Shina before departing. "Sorry for that. We didn't know where he went."

Shina smiled softly and waved her spatula in dismissal. "Just hurry back down before your breakfast gets cold."

Smiling back at the kind older woman before her, Lucy hurried to do as asked.

* * *

After breakfast, Natsu and Lucy disguised their emblems and Natsu's hair once more before heading out into town with Happy in tow. This time, they were dressed more casually; Natsu in tan shorts and a simple black shirt with his typical sandals, Lucy in an easy pink dress. It was another halter-top style, with a thick tie at the neck, but it didn't scoop as low as her circus dress did and it came halfway down her shins. White flats completed her look, but covering _her_ guild emblem was more of a problem. Wearing gloves to the circus wasn't too unusual, but wearing them out in the late summer was quite another. In the end, she decided to just risk looking strange and claim a phobia of germs – reasonable enough – and slipped on short white gloves that stopped at her wrists. Her purse held her keys and her whip, so they were both handy should they be needed while not being conspicuous. Keeping with their disguise, Natsu's hair was restrained with the same black bandana as the previous night and Lucy left her hair completely down in hopes of avoiding anyone recognizing them. It was the second time Natsu had to leave his precious scarf behind, something that twisted his gut when they closed the door to their room – his gift from Igneel neatly folded on the nightstand next to the bed.

There hadn't been much time to check on the condition of Quraie before the circus the night before, so they decided to spend their time inspecting the small local shops and vendors. The Wandering Pine, being as secluded as it was, was not only back from the main road, but also on the outskirts of town, so they had a bit of a walk ahead of them. As they made the trek back to the main road, Lucy let herself be taken away by the beauty that surrounded them. She walked a little ahead of Natsu and Happy; her hands clasped behind her, her head tilted slightly back as she looked up at the trees that towered over them. The forest reached right up to the road, the birds chirping in the morning sunshine as a gentle breeze rustled the branches. She couldn't help but take a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of the trees and loam that surrounded them, a smile dusting across her lips. For once, Natsu and Happy were quiet, Natsu's eyes resting on his blonde partner, as they all simply enjoyed the beautiful morning. It made it all too easy to forget the task that awaited them later in the day…

Quraie was a quaint little town, the whole town not more than ten blocks in length. The circus tents had been set up near the southeastern entrance, the main way for travelers to get into town, and took up a considerable amount of space along the main street. Oddly enough, no one seemed to mind or notice, despite how difficult it made travel. However, there really was little choice for alternative – the woods that surrounded the town and rocky terrain left the circus with little options for where they could set up.

The circus tents, abnormally large pieces of fabric colored and striped red and white, were held up with poles so large, the trees they came from must have been hundreds of years old. The central and largest tent, "the big top", was where the performance was held. A total of four smaller tents near the front (two on each side) and a single smaller tent behind those flanked it on either side. The rear was connected with a tunnel of red and white to one such smaller tent, presumably a preparation or holding area for the performers and animals. All of the tents were connected by such a tunnel, although it was apparent it was easily removable should the need/desire arise. What couldn't be seen, but Lucy intuitively knew existed, were the carts, carriages, and wagons used to transport such heavy equipment and necessary baggage for all the performers, animals, and the "tent city" in general. She wasn't sure how such a large production crew could live and work in what appeared to be such a small space – she assumed it had to be bigger and more spacious than it looked.

Due to the unusual positioning of the tents, they stood as a foreboding obstacle between the town and Lucy. A tent by itself was just a tent – harmless, useful, and sometimes necessary – although she had spent _**many**_ a night under the stars without one. Even an abnormally large tent was no threat. She'd had performances in or around tents just like that in the past. But throw red and white stripes on it and perhaps a small flag at the top, and all bets were off. However, if she didn't know what she knew and didn't have the deeply engrained fears that she did, she suspected the circus could have been enjoyable. Estobar, the Ring Master, wasn't so bad – he was downright charming. Linkin could woo the women right off their feet, while Lady Sinara took care of the men. The dancers and the Flying Four were beautiful… All in all they had what could and should be a _very_ successful show on their hands. So why the need for magic? Why the need to terrorize and steal?

In a matter of a few short hours, they traversed the whole town. They stopped at a few shops, talked to a few locals, ate a few snacks, and overall only learned what they already knew – that the town had been getting less out-of-town visitors for several weeks but no one understood why. Several shops that did business with traders spoke of other towns (those on their flyer) having similar issues. No one suspected anything, least of all the circus.

While at first glance, everything appeared to be just fine, Lucy could see that beneath the surface, the town _should_ have been busier for this time of year. Although the streets were far from deserted, they were also far from crowded, and several shop owners and vendors looked bored, flipping through magazines as they waited for patrons. Mountain-towns were often tourist hot spots late in the summer, but from what she could see, the people that were out and about were all locals. Everyone seemed to know each other, waving and calling to each other by name, like they were the only newcomers in the town… It was as they gathered intel that an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Lucy's stomach, but she was unable to discern what it truly was.

They stopped for some ice cream, the small shop directly across from the circus tents. The ice cream shop was small with barely enough seating for twenty people inside, but it was barren – they were the only customers. Lucy leaned back against the counter with her elbow while Natsu ordered, practically bouncing on his toes in his excitement for the cold, sugary, sweetness while Happy perched precariously on his head. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, trying to sort out exactly what it was she was feeling and how to solve their conundrum that Natsu had to bump her with his knuckles to get her attention.

"Here," he offered, extending her a single scoop strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone. She jumped at his touch and he raised an eyebrow curiously as he looked at her.

Smiling nervously, Lucy took her treat, shoving her concerns aside for the moment. "Thank you!" Out of habit, she turned to see what monstrosity her partner had managed to create, and laughed as they made their way back out onto the street. Not only had he gotten the largest size waffle cone that was possible, but he also had the most random flavor choices! There was the Red Hot (no surprise there), chocolate, pistachio, lemon/watermelon, and mint. "How can you eat that?!" she shrieked, recoiling in horror as he nearly mixed all 5 flavors in one bite.

Grinning, Natsu shrugged. "Tastes fine to me!"

Her mouth hanging open, Lucy shook her head. _That's it. Maybe he really_ is _broken…_ "Maybe you _do_ need to see a doctor!"

He gaped at her, a bit of ice cream on his lip. "Since when?"

Without thinking, Lucy swiped the ice cream off his lip with her thumb, the rest of her fingers brushing his cheek. The moment she realized what she'd done, she froze, blood immediately rushing to her face as her heart leapt into her throat. For his part, Natsu was just as shocked as she was, the sensation of her thumb against his lip sending a shock down his spine that released a wave of heat before he could recover. That gentle roll of heat brought Lucy back to her senses, even if she didn't realize what it was. "Eh," she stammered, jerking her hand back and ripping her eyes from his as her own cheeks warmed. _Crap!_ Happy's snickering prompted her to shove ice cream in her face.

Natsu could hear her heart pounding in her chest and forced himself to smile through the confusion in an attempt to ease her sudden discomfort, even if she was no longer looking at him. _What was that about?_ "You're weird, Luce," he teased as he took another giant bite.

A child's excited laughter pulled them from their awkward moment, the trio looking up in surprise. A young boy, no more than five, was laughing and squealing as he pulled on the pants of his father, pointing to where they stood on the opposite side of the road. "Papa, Papa! That's her!" the little boy shouted.

Surprised, Lucy took a step back and pointed a finger to her chest. "Me?" she asked, looking directly into the young boy's eyes. Natsu and Happy glanced at each other before watching cautiously, quickly devouring what remained of their ice cream.

"Kit, it's not nice to point," the young boy's father corrected while trying to move him along.

"But it's her! She's the one that the magic man made disappear! I promise!"

Now the father was laughing, but he did look across the street, eying Lucy too close for Natsu's comfort, and he bristled protectively. "Come on," he grumbled, taking her hand and leading her away, back toward the Wandering Pine.

Ignoring Natsu's concern, Lucy nodded and waved at the young boy, who grinned back. "Wait, Natsu," she started.

"That must be her boyfriend!" the boy cried.

Natsu flinched; Lucy felt it in his grip. Her eyes slid to him with a worried brow as she cringed and pulled her waving arm back. What she was about to say was lost when he tugged her forward with renewed fervor, all but dragging her away, as the father chuckled, his gentle laugh audible.

"Leave them alone now, Kit," the father chastised before Lucy could hear no more.

Lucy was too distracted to complain about being dragged along. Instead, she automatically followed, her eyes fixed but unseeing first on her right hand, the hand with her Fairy Tail mark, that Natsu held so tightly, and then on Natsu's straight back, as the boy's words rang through her head along with Estobar's words from the previous night. _Why does everyone keep thinking he's my boyfriend?! That makes_ three _people in_ two _days! Of course one only thought so because the other one did, but still…_ Her mind continued to roll as they walked, her thoughts taking on a mind of their own as they so often did. _Is that what we look like? Is that really how others see us?! Even Shina seemed to think we were a couple, or at least she did. Then after last night… Oh, Mavis! What must she think?! Ugh! I've got to keep it together! Focus, Lucy, focus!_ It took all of her willpower not to physically slap herself in order to stop her rambling thoughts and steer them toward what had been her original concern.

"Wait," Lucy finally remembered what she was about to say. Natsu ignored her, plowing forward. She tugged on her hand, fighting his vice-like grip. "Natsu, wait!" she nearly shouted, still weary of anyone hearing their true names, and all but ripped her hand from his grasp, slipping her hand from her glove in order to free it.

He was slow to turn around. His fist clenched around her now empty glove and he closed his eyes for a moment to carefully compose himself before he did. He didn't recognize or understand the emotions and feelings coursing through him, fighting for his attention every time he was in Lucy's presence. They began quite some time ago, starting as odd twinges or sensations of heat here and there, that although pleasant, also confused him. This strange sense of tenderness had only increased, growing and sprouting roots into the deepest recesses of his soul. Now he couldn't witness her smile or laugh without feeling warmth; he couldn't fear for her safety without an intense, desperate sensation of panicked heat (even for him) coursing through his entire being; he couldn't stand the thought of another man's eyes (or worse, their _hands_ ) on her; and he couldn't simply be in her presence without somehow being affected – his heart often racing and his stomach feeling flighty and weightless. He wasn't sure he could continue to function normally around her, without her noticing something was… off. But _not_ being around her simply wasn't an option. Doing his best to keep his voice neutral, he shrugged as though nothing had happened. "What?"

"That boy!" Lucy pointed back the way they had come. Natsu's eyes followed her finger for a moment before returning to her, clearly not understanding her meaning, so she stepped closer. "They're probably going to be at the circus tonight," she started, careful to keep her voice low. "We have to _do_ something."

Natsu frowned, his eyes searching hers, confusion clear in their depths. Their plan entailed allowing business to continue as usual throughout the town, which _included_ the circus for the time being. "Do what, exactly?"

Lucy's eyes widened at first as her mind raced, and then narrowed as she came to a decision. "What would you say to not waiting until tonight to finish this thing?" Despite the seriousness of her tone, she smiled a crooked smile, a sly smile that immediately made Natsu smile mischievously.

Patience was _not_ one of Natsu's virtues. It was well known throughout the guild and had been the cause of trouble for them on numerous occasions, whether he would admit to it or not. He was not about to turn down the chance to jump into action sooner rather than later. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, unaware of the huskiness in his voice that made Lucy shiver pleasantly. The all too familiar light shone in his eyes that belied his excitement as he held up his clenched fist that he so typically did when he was fired up.

Her emblem exposed, Lucy covered the back of her right hand with her left and let her irritation show once more as she pointedly looked at the article clenched in his heated grip. "First, give me back my glove," she chided.

Chuckling, Natsu tossed her the glove as though the whole previous incident had not even happened. Lucy snatched it before it could hit her in the face and slipped it back on with a satisfied huff before saucily spinning on her heel to resume their trek to the bed and breakfast. The movement caused her hair to spin out from her shoulders like a silken blonde fan, and made Natsu smile even though she clearly did it because she was irritated. Bickering was a part of their daily routine and even if Lucy was annoyed, things always returned to their status quo relatively quickly.

"So, you want to explain this plan of yours?" Natsu finally asked after several moments of silence other than the crunching of their shoes on the gravel road.

Still not sure of it herself, Lucy shook her head. "Still working on it."

Happy was the voice of reason as he flew ahead, turning around so he could look back at his partners. "You sure this is a good idea, then?"

"I think it should have been our plan from the start. We don't need all the extra people there. There's no need to put them in any danger," Lucy easily answered.

Natsu watched Lucy's back as she walked, a soft smile gracing his lips. When Happy looked to him as though he expected his support, he simply shrugged. He hadn't liked the idea of dragging the townspeople into their job in the first place, so this satisfied both of them. He wasn't _about_ to argue. But it did present a different problem that he was hoping to address later…

As they neared the Wandering Pine, Natsu's fists clenched tighter and tighter. Unbeknownst to him, the temperature around him increased along with his sense of anxiety over the conversation he needed to have with Happy. Once they neared the bed and breakfast, he slowed, Happy immediately slowing beside him. Lucy was halfway up the porch steps before she realized the rest of her team was not with her and turned to face them. "Natsu?" she asked, her eyes searching.

Natsu smiled softly and waved Lucy forward. "Go on. I've got to talk to Happy a minute."

Immediately understanding, Lucy nodded and didn't argue, disappearing inside a moment later. Happy turned questioning eyes on his best friend, a sinking feeling in his gut. "Natsu?" he asked softly.

Sighing, Natsu pulled the bandana from his hair and closed his eyes. "Happy, I need you to do something for me." When he opened his eyes again, they were dark and fierce – almost black in the shaded afternoon light.

Trembling from the seriousness of Natsu's tone, Happy nodded. "What is it?"

There was no gentle way to say it. "I need you to stay here."

Happy sprouted wings as he leapt to the sky, level with Natsu's face. "WHAT?!" he shrieked.

Immediately throwing his hands up defensively, Natsu took a step back. "Hold on, Happy!"

"Why would you do that?! Are you saying you don' t need me?! Why?!" Tears welled in his eyes as his words began to run together, his lip quivering in his despair.

Natsu moved to embrace his best friend but Happy dodged him, anger flashing through the hurt in his eyes. "That's not it, Happy! Damn it! Will you let me explain?!" When Happy remained quiet, Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath once more, summoning the courage to say what he knew he needed to say. "This… This is going to be really hard on Lucy," he began before opening his eyes once more. "I _need_ to be there for her. We don't know exactly how the magic these guys use will affect us, but we _do_ know it's affected you the most, Happy. I can't protect her if I'm worried about you, and I can't protect you if I'm worried about her. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to either of you." His voice was gentle as he spoke, relaying his concern and love for his friend.

Happy's eyes fell and his ears drooped. "So you're worried I'll get in the way?" he whimpered.

Snatching Happy from the air, Natsu shook him. "Of course not!"

Breaking free from Natsu's grip, Happy hopped onto the banister of the porch steps so he and Natsu were once more eye-to-eye. Narrowing his eyes, he asked the question Natsu hoped he wouldn't ask. "Then what _are_ you saying?"

Natsu sighed. He tried dressing it up, but there was no other way to say it. "I'm saying I'll be too worried about Lucy to worry about anything else. I _can't_ let anything happen to her," he admitted, holding Happy's gaze and preparing himself for the backlash.

The backlash he expected never came, even though a glint passed in Happy's eyes before it was replaced with worry. "And who's gonna look out for you?" Happy whined.

Frowning, Natsu shrugged. "I'll be fine, Happy."

With a soft sigh, Happy nodded and pressed a small blue paw onto Natsu's shoulder. "Okay. I'll stay here. But _only_ if you promise me something." He waited until Natsu nodded in agreement. "If you two aren't back before the circus is supposed to start, I'm going in after you."

After thinking for only a moment, Natsu nodded. The circus was still hours away. "Fine." He put his hand out for Happy to shake, before pulling it back at the last second. "And this stays between us, right?!" He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blue Exceed.

Feigning innocence, Happy pouted. "Who do you think I am?! Of course it will!"

 _That's exactly what I'm afraid of,_ Natsu grumbled inwardly as they shook hands.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were nearly ready to go. While Natsu talked with Happy outside, Lucy changed into more practical clothes – a short, black skirt, red tank top, and knee-high boots. She wore a belt so her keys and whip could once more be at her side. Although there was almost no point in hiding their identities anymore, she decided it might be worth it to try, and so Virgo also brought her black gloves to cover her hands with. Her hair was pulled up in her old style of a half ponytail placed on the side. It took a few moments to contain Natsu's hair once more, much to his chagrin, but this time his scarf took the place of the black cloth – he refused to go into battle without it and Lucy wasn't about to tell him no. They were only missing their final protective measures.

Her lips pursed to the side, Lucy dug through her purse to retrieve a small velvet cinch sack while Happy and Natsu watched with wide, curious eyes – Natsu from her side, Happy from the bed. Loosing the string, she pulled three different pieces of jewelry out from the sack and held them up. The charms were identical; a stunning black jewel with a molten white center made to ward off spells. The jewel looked like a dragon's egg, scaled and all; and was attached to a silver chain with what appeared to be four toes of a dragon, as though it were holding onto the egg. There were two necklaces on slightly thicker chains and a bracelet. They had been sized for each of them individually. The bracelet was daintier, and the circumference was just that it would only fit Lucy – it would fall off of Happy and not fit around Natsu's wrist (not that he wanted to wear a bracelet anyway). One of the necklaces was small enough it would have been too tight on anyone other than Happy, which left the longer necklace for Natsu. The charms had been a quick purchase in Magnolia before they left, along with the potions that should limit their susceptibility to deception and perception-altering magic. These she gently dumped out onto the bed before setting the charms down alongside them.

"I sure hope these work," Lucy mumbled just loud enough that Happy could hear. Natsu picked up her words easily and moved closer to her side, offering her silent support without touching her.

"What do they do?" he asked, looking at the colored bottles and charms.

Lucy pointed a finger into her chin as she looked at the contents of the sack now scattered on the bed. "The blue potion is supposed to help us see the truth, so it protects against the perception-altering magic. The charms are for defense and are supposed to protect us from dark magic." She sighed. "They didn't have anything to overcome the fear."

Natsu's eyes narrowed as they darted to his blonde partner. Although she stubbornly kept her eyes on the goods before them, he could see the worry creasing her brow. Her lower lip found itself between her teeth, which she only did when she was highly strung. Tearing his eyes from her, he bent to retrieve two of the small vials containing blue liquid. When he handed Lucy hers, he held onto it, refusing to give it to her as their fingers touched. She looked up at him with a furrowed brow and his furrowed right back at her. "We've got this, Luce," he murmured before letting the vial go.

A soft blush darkened her cheeks as Lucy pulled the vial to her, scarcely suppressing a gasp. Oblivious, to her reaction, Natsu pulled the top out of his vial and held it up before him, causing her to hurry to do the same. "Bottom's up!" he cheered, granting her a smile that he hoped would ease her worry before downing the surprisingly sweet liquid.

Finding herself smiling, Lucy downed her own vial, humming at the sweet taste of honey and blueberries before recapping it. Just as she was tossing the empty vial back onto the bed, Natsu picked up the two charms meant for them in his hand. When he turned to her with them, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her head cocked to the side. Without waiting for a response, he held the bracelet out, the ends in his fingers, to show he meant to put it on for her.

Natsu's posture and his intent to put the bracelet on her, despite the reasoning behind it, made Lucy's heart and cheeks warm as she stepped forward and extended her left wrist. He wasn't used to jewelry and so he fumbled with the clasp a little, his fingers brushing against her skin, which only made her blush deepen as butterflies took flight in her stomach. When he was done, she stopped him. "Give it," she demanded, indicating the necklace he still held in his hand.

For a moment, Natsu looked completely confused. Then he shrugged and passed her the necklace. He expected her to tell him to turn around; it's what he'd seen the girls do often enough when helping each other with necklaces – they put it on from behind – but that's not what she did. She stepped closer, their toes nearly touching, her arms brushing against his shoulders as she reached up and behind him to clasp the necklace from in front of him. His breath caught in his throat at her sudden close proximity, her pleasant scent surrounding him and clouding his thoughts as her fingers gently brushed against the back of his neck. It took all his willpower not to shiver at the delicate sensation, especially when she smoothed the necklace with her fingertips as she pulled away. "There," she stated with a satisfied smile, stepping back from him and leaving him suddenly feeling… alone.

He hadn't expected to feel different with the necklace, but he did. His mind felt clear and focused. As he realized this, he plucked the stone up from his chest and held it between his fingers, looking at it in utter shock. He was vaguely aware of Lucy doing the same thing with the bracelet, resting the jewel in the palm of her right hand, her eyes wide. From his place on the bed, Happy was scarcely suppressing a chuckle, one small paw before his mouth, as his eyes darted between the two wizards before him. "Happy," Natsu ground out, quickly bending down to put his necklace on for him to hide their interaction. "Not a word," he threatened.

Happy's eyes were dancing as they met Natsu's, but he for once agreed, nodding his head once. Natsu closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he stood, noting Happy's surprised expression once he felt the effects of the charm as well. "Holy shit! These _do_ work!" he exclaimed, looking at the egg charm as though it were a sacred item. Natsu feared Happy would change his mind, but he didn't. "Remember what I said." He pointed at the two standing before him once more as tears threatened to well up in his eyes. "If you aren't back before the circus is supposed to start, I'm coming after you."

"You got it, Happy." Natsu nodded in agreement.

Lucy looked between the two with a knitted brow. _What_ exactly _did Natsu tell him? What did they talk about out there?_ Before she could say anything, Happy launched from the bed and into her arms, pressing his face into her chest. "Promise me you'll be safe!" he squealed.

For once giggling at his antics, Lucy pat the back of Happy's head and gently squeezed him. "Promise."

Despite Happy being his best friend, Natsu ground his teeth at his choice of position. "I won't let her out of my sight, Happy."

At Natsu's words, Happy removed himself from Lucy's chest, wiping his teary eyes with his tiny blue paws. Lucy's molten chocolate eyes met Natsu's hardened emerald green and her heart swelled near to bursting as a gentle smile graced her lips.

"Good. I'll be here waiting!" Happy drew their attention once more

Natsu waved as they made their way to the door. "Thanks, Happy!"

* * *

A slight breeze had picked up during their short stay inside, the trees whispering as the two Fairy Tail wizards stepped out onto the porch once more. They had not seen Shina since their return, but it was only two in the afternoon. They still had four hours before the circus was supposed to start. "So what's the big plan?" Natsu finally asked as he lithely jumped from the porch to begin the trek back to town.

Lucy was less enthusiastic as she climbed down the stairs, Natsu pausing to wait for her. "We go in, scope the place out, and take out the bad guys," she answered lamely, inwardly groaning and screaming at herself for not coming up with something better.

Natsu laughed and bumped her with his elbow. "So the usual?"

His easy manner brought a smile to her face as she brushed her hair back from her face and nodded. "Yep!" She grew more serious as they continued walking. "There's bound to be more security under the big top, and we'll have to find a way to get into the other, smaller tents. It think that's where we'll find more."

"We'll figure it out. We always do."

She glanced sideways at him. "You _like_ going in without a plan, don't you?"

He grinned, his fangs showing in the afternoon light. "Why not? It makes it interesting!" He clenched his fist, allowing flame to engulf it. "Besides, I haven't fought anyone in a few days, I'm dying for some action!"

Giggling, Lucy shook her head. "Seriously, Natsu."

They settled into a comfortable silence as they walked, Lucy trying to focus on a better plan. The whisper of the wind in the trees was soothing, but it was the otherwise silence in the air that disturbed her. The squirrels that had chattered and birds that had chirped at them previously were quiet. The eerie stillness wormed unease into her belly, the unknown causing her overactive imagination to kick into high gear, and her pace slowed as they neared the main road. Her eyes tilted to the left, toward where she knew the circus tents to be, although she could not see them. Natsu, sensing her change in pace also slowed, looking at her curiously over his shoulder.

Without realizing she was doing it, Lucy was fairly wringing her hands before her, the dragon egg charm taking the brunt of her worry as she fiddled with it in her anxiety. She was too focused, too lost in her own disjointed thoughts of murderous, sneering clowns, wizards who kidnapped children, and trapeze artists who tortured their adult victims before tossing them from the high-wires they traversed so easily to notice Natsu stop, watching her with concern. It wasn't until she nearly passed him that he reached out and grasped her arm. His warm and nearly painful grip on her arm made her jump, her eyes jolting to the hand that held her. A squeal was frozen in her throat as she half-suspected it to be some evil being and her hand went to her whip out of reflex. It wasn't until she recognized the arm and her eyes traveled up to meet his surprisingly fierce gaze that she dropped her hand back to her side. "Snap out of it," he all but growled.

His voice made her shiver, the tremble palpable in Natsu's hand, but he didn't loosen his grip, regardless of the fact that he knew he was probably squeezing a little too tightly. He could practically _taste_ the fear in the air around her and it set the hair on the back of his neck on end. Their gazes locked for several moments, the terror tangibly leaving Lucy's body through his point of contact with her. As it fled, he loosened his grip, but didn't release her. Instead, he stepped closer, looking down at her with serious eyes. He couldn't do this without her. He _wouldn't._ "You with me?" he murmured, his eyes searching hers.

Lucy's heart was pounding, but it was no longer just from her fear. Her breaths came faster as Natsu's eyes seemed to darken while she looked into them, the depths nearly black. She wasn't sure how she had gotten pulled down into such a dark, tumultuous path of fear, but just like all the other times, Natsu had been there to pull her back. Only this time, he hadn't been so gentle about it… "Yes," she whispered back with a gentle nod.

Natsu released her but stayed by her side as they resumed walking. He could still hear her heart pounding and although she was trying not to, her breathing was increased – both of which he noticed when she was all but frozen in terror, so he thought nothing else of it. He kept his eyes front, leery of making her feel uncomfortable, but he had to know. "What happened?" he asked, keeping his voice low but not sure why.

Sighing, Lucy shrugged – he caught the motion out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't like she blacked out – she knew exactly what just happened, remembered exactly how she felt and what she was thinking about. She just didn't understand _why,_ how it had affected her so deeply, or why Natsu had been looking at her so strangely. "I-I was just th-thinking," she muttered.

"About what?"

They were nearing the main road, and although Lucy's anxiety had been lessening, the thought of the circus tents and what was inside them quickly brought it back anew. "Just my overactive imagination," she downplayed with a soft smile. A nervous giggle escaped her, the sound harsh and grating to Natsu's ears.

Natsu frowned and tugged at his scarf, wishing he could run his hand through his hair instead. His fingers turned into irritated claws as he resisted the urge to rip the beloved piece of fabric from his head and instead looked out toward the road. It was too early for the second day's events to already be affecting her, wasn't it?! Shouldn't the charm and potion be helping, regardless? The man in Abilene said nothing was supposed to start happening until that night… He wanted to ask Lucy if she was okay, but he'd basically already done that – or at least as much as he could without getting her mad… That meant if he wanted to avoid a Lucy Kick he needed to keep his mouth shut, which he wasn't comfortable with.

Just before they reached the main road, Lucy stopped. His senses already highly attuned to her, Natsu immediately stopped with her, turning slightly over his shoulder to look at her curiously. "What if I can't do this, Natsu?" she whispered, her voice so soft anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning around to face her fully.

She inclined her head in the direction they just came from. "Back there," she started, a tremble working through her that Natsu scarcely registered. "I nearly froze." Haunted eyes slowly rose to meet his, startling Natsu to his core. "And we aren't even _in_ the tents. What if that happens inside? What if I freeze?" _What if something happens to you because of me?!_

He could see she was spiraling. It didn't happen often, but he'd seen it enough before to recognize it and fortunately to know how to handle it, but it didn't make witnessing it any easier. "Don't be ridiculous. When have you ever caved under pressure? When have you ever let the team down?" He stepped closer before adding, "Let me down?" When she said nothing, he grabbed her arms, gently this time, rubbing his thumbs up and down her surprisingly cool skin. "Tell me again, why are we doing this, Luce?"

Her brow furrowed curiously as she looked up at him. "It's for a job," she answered lamely.

He wasn't satisfied as he looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. "And?"

"And so I can get a Celestial Spirit Key."

His eyebrow went higher and he frowned. "And?"

Her eyes searched his as she hesitated, thinking. "And to keep this circus from stealing from any more towns."

Finally, he nodded, but he wasn't satisfied. "And?"

Lucy's mind immediately went back to the little boy that prompted their earlier expedition. He was but one of many in the town – a face in the crowds of children that had been at the show last night and would be there again tonight, terrorized out of their minds if they didn't put a stop to it. They were doing this for them, weren't they? She found her resolve; her hands clenching into determined fists as the trickles of fear and doubt that had been worming their way into her heart left, leaving a trail of cold down her left arm as they traveled to the charm at her wrist. The white center rippled and glowed faintly as her unfounded fears were absorbed. "And to keep these people from hurting anyone else."

Natsu smiled, relief flooding through him when the tightness around Lucy's eyes and shoulders visibly left. She'd found her resolve, her _purpose_ that went beyond herself – just like he did. He was faintly aware of the decreasing temperature in her left arm as the fear left her, but his eyes were on hers, so he missed the change in her charm – as did she. "You got it!" he cried, shaking her gently. "You ready to go kick some ass?"

A smile spread across her lips that rivaled Natsu's and for once she beat him to putting her hand up for him to smack, successfully freeing herself from his grasp in the process. "I'm all fired up!" she cheered.

* * *

 _A/N: Holy crap, this is finally done! I must have made 4-5 different versions of this chapter before rearranging and combining them! I still don't know if I'm 100% happy with it (especially the end), but it needs to get out here so I can move on to the exciting scary stuff! I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know your thoughts!_

 _Once again, shout out to_ _4everlot (on DeviantArt)_ _who came up with this idea and for being such an avid reader! I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations, even though it's getting drawn out and this latest update took a little bit..._

 _On a side note, the colors for the potions/charms do correspond to what "magic" those colors may correlate to - I did some digging to try and make it legit._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I just love writing about them. If I did, there would be a lot more romance! Haha


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to all of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I can't believe the overwhelming response this has gotten and it inspires me to want to write more! Without further ado, here's your update!_

* * *

Getting to the circus tents was a lot easier than getting inside them. While the town was considerably less busy than it had been earlier, there were still a few guards loitering around the tents. Most were strategically placed around the entrances or busy with preparing tables and such for the evening performance, leaving Natsu and Lucy to frown at them from the shadows of the nearby trees. Neither remembered seeing them so clearly earlier in the day. Although there was nothing overtly nefarious about their presence, the fact that they were there, and that some of them were clearly defending the tents from outside forces did not sit well with Lucy.

"Let me guess, this calls for a distraction," she grumbled, already hearing Natsu's words ringing in her ears before he even spoke.

Natsu was quiet, his eyes on the darkly dressed men before them. Just like the night before, there was little magical power emanating from them, but it was enough that they might pose a threat. "As much as I hate to say it, I think we better get in _without_ using any magic," he grumbled.

Her eyes wide on her partner beside her, Lucy nonetheless immediately nodded. Like him, she could barely sense the magical power coming from the burly guards, but it _was_ there. The last thing they needed was to alert the guards, and therefore the entire circus, of their presence. But then how would they get inside? There were so many of them (and they still didn't even know their _true_ number), and without Natsu's fire and her spirits, she wasn't sure they could handle them all… "Then what do you suppose we do?" she whispered, her eyes narrowing and flashing in the shadows. She had a bad feeling about this…

Swallowing, Natsu smiled mischievously. It was a smile Lucy had seen far too often before and she immediately folded her arms across her chest protectively. _This_ was what she was afraid of happening. "No!" she whisper-shouted, taking a step back out of self-preservation.

His brow furrowing, Natsu looked utterly confused. "What?" he snapped.

Still holding her arms tightly across her chest, she glared. "All of your ideas end up with me losing my clothes, and it's _not_ happening!"

"I didn't say that!" he argued, blood rising in his cheeks at the suggestion, even though she was speaking the truth.

Her mouth hung open a moment in shock, her eyes wide as she looked up at her partner. "W-what did you say?"

He frowned, his lips pulling down as his eyes darkened. "We're just going to have to sneak in."

 _Ignore the question, huh?_ Regardless, her grip on her own arms relaxed and at the look in his eye, she had to purposefully ignore the fluttering in her stomach. There was something utterly feral about the way his eyes glittered in the shadows – the normally dark green depths reflecting back orange as though evidence of his fire burning from within. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

He shrugged as though it made no difference to him. "We're going to get dirty."

Scarcely suppressing a groan, Lucy dropped her head back, closing her eyes in exasperation. She should have known better. "Just tell me what to do."

She agreed with far less complaining and arguing than he was expecting. In a few quick sentences, he explained his plan, his eyes on the guards the whole time as he watched their movements, tracking an invisible path with his eyes as he plotted the path he planned for them to take and what they would do. More than once, Lucy caught him sniffing the wind, a distant look in his eye before he would continue. His plan was rash and reckless, but as much as she hated to admit it, it just might work.

Once the plan was laid out between them, Lucy turned at Natsu's side, their shoulders touching, as they each watched a portion of the tent. While they could hear some faint calls and shouts, both from the performers and the animals within, there was little to no sign of actual movement within. It was impossible to say whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, as it left them wondering where the performers were, and therefore where the true threat lied. Even Natsu's sensitive ears couldn't pick out their exact location.

As soon as the guards' backs were even remotely turned, Natsu took Lucy's hand in his and dragged her from the relative safety of the trees. Even though he moved quickly, his feet scarcely made a sound on the dirt road, and Lucy made even less noise behind him. He ran straight for the tent, his eye on the slight gap between where the tent was staked into the ground, pulled taut, and the ground itself. The only thing he could see was blackness behind the gap and the occasional green flash as though there were an epic-battle taking place. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, but he ignored it, instead pushing himself to run faster, gripping Lucy's hand tighter in his own as he dropped lower, preparing for the part Lucy was going to hate the most.

No words were needed between them at this point. They had, at best, seconds before they would be discovered. As the red and white striped fabric loomed before them, Natsu dropped into a slide, feet first, dragging Lucy down with him. Partially to protect her, he pulled her onto him so that he took the brunt of the slide and that her legs wouldn't get torn up by the gravel. She gasped when he spun her against him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she tucked her head down against his chest. Their feet disappeared under the tent a moment later and they both went as flat as they could, Natsu's hands unconsciously pressing Lucy tighter against him in an effort to minimize their profile. The fabric of the circus tent drug roughly over her body as the gravel dug into Natsu's back, but then they were inside.

The moment they slipped under the big top, they were surrounded by the mist that was there, but yet wasn't there. The air around them was thick and heavy with condensation, making each breath more difficult as though their lungs were filtering the much-needed oxygen through a thickened atmosphere. Without extricating herself from Natsu's grasp, Lucy pushed up against his chest, gazing down into his dark eyes. Even though it was dark inside the tent, she could just faintly make out the inner fire that always seemed to burn within his gaze, green still battling orange for dominance before her and making his eyes all but glow faintly in the darkness. The effect was only intensified with the rare flash of green energy that emanated from behind them. "You sense that?" she whispered, shivering.

His grip on her tightened the moment he felt the tremor work its way through her. The scent of fear was strong on her again, but not as bad as before, and there was something else mixed with it that he couldn't quite place. It wasn't necessarily a new scent, but it somehow made him want to hold her closer and not let her go. "Yeah," he croaked, the roughness of his voice surprising him as he mentally shook himself back into focus – a mental image of his nose buried into her neck nearly too powerful for him to ignore flashed before his eyes when the green flash went off behind Lucy. It was muted, similar to a flicker of lightning seen from far off, and so something about it didn't disturb him other than what it did to his thoughts.

Oblivious to Natsu's internal musings, Lucy carefully sat up as Natsu finally loosened his grip. "Can you see anything?" she asked, peering into the darkness that blanketed them. It took several moments for her eyes to adjust as she looked around them blindly in the darkness. Only when she realized there were slight linear strips of light streaming down around them did she realize where they were. They'd ended up beneath the stadium-style seats, the scaffolding-like supports surrounding them like a wooden skeleton. No doubt the seating was blocking the source of light around them, casting them into near pitch-darkness. Another faint green flash confirmed her suspicions.

Natsu could see perfectly fine in the dark, an added benefit of his dragon slayer senses. Even so, based on the tint of everything around them, the muted colors but yet more striking contrast, he could tell it _was_ dark. "Of course," he all-but snorted. "And no, I don't see anyone," he immediately added, answering her unasked question. Lithely jumping to his feet, he extended a hand to help her get back to hers, sniffing the air as he pulled her to her feet beside him. "We're alone."

Although she could barely make out his features due to the light bleeding through the tent at his back, Lucy could tell Natsu was frowning at something in the distance. When she attempted to follow his gaze, she saw nothing – what light there was from beyond the seats was immediately swallowed up by the increasing mist. As soon as she thought about it, she lifted her hand toward her face, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise as she realized she could _see_ the mist, coiling and swirling around them. It brushed against her with a physical sensation – cold like snow and yet slick like a snake. The mere thought made her shiver as she once more folded her arms across her chest, this time in a meager attempt to gain warmth. Without thinking about it, she stepped closer to Natsu, her personal space heater, who merely cast her a glance out of the corner of his eye at her closer proximity. "What do you see?" she whispered, once more peering in the direction he was looking but not able to make anything out. The faint flashes illuminated nothing in the distance.

The narrow line Natsu's lips were pressed into spoke of his sense of unease. "I can hear them but not see them or smell them," he murmured. "I see shadows up ahead that don't match the sounds." His eyes searched the area surrounding them, looking high to the top of the big top. "And then there's these flashes of energy," he mused out loud, even though the flashes were becoming less frequent and less powerful. He glanced down at the charm dangling around his neck. It pulsed faintly, the white center rippling as though it were touched by magic. Lucy immediately followed suit and looked at her own charm, the molten white center also appearing to move.

"Does this mean the mist _does_ hold some sort of magic?" she queried, for once not at all happy about being proven right.

"At least the charms are working." He reached for her hand, for once waiting for her to delicately place her hand in his. There was something much more intimate in the act of him asking, waiting for her hand to meet his, and Lucy immediately felt warmth rise in her cheeks. She had to bite her lower lip in order to keep herself from smiling at the gesture. "You ready?"

The moment Natsu's warm and calloused fingers wrapped around her own, Lucy felt like she could do anything. He was her rock, her source of strength and support when she needed it most. Even if her heart felt like it was being crawled over by insects, her insides quivering with nervousness, his steady gaze calmed her, and she nodded firmly.

They moved together quietly, Lucy just a step or two behind Natsu as he took the lead, weaving through the beams supporting the seats in order to keep them hidden. His eyes, ears, and nose were constantly on alert as he continually scanned their surroundings, making sure they would not be taken by surprise. The mist was an unexpected complication as it distorted everything. He could hear and smell, but the sources were unclear and often not from the direction he thought. Even his sight was playing tricks on him, long shadows being thrown where there was no one. The charm on his neck grew increasingly cold against his skin, making him slightly uncomfortable, but he did take some solace in knowing that at least it was doing what it was supposed to do. The chill radiating down Lucy's left arm told him hers was working as well, which allowed him to breathe a little easier.

It took several moments to reach a break in the stadium-style seats, but it felt like forever. Natsu stopped so suddenly, Lucy ran right into his back, a soft, _'Oompf!'_ escaping her as she bounced off of him. "What the hell, Natsu?" she snapped in a whisper, dropping his hand as she moved to glare at him while rubbing her sore nose. His wide eyes and stilled expression stopped her, bringing forth a fresh wave of fear from deep within her gut. If he saw something that made even _him_ hesitate… She didn't want to think about it as she slowly turned, her own eyes wide.

A side entrance to the main performance ring was before them, and by the way the ground was heavily tread upon, it was the main path. As soon as they emerged from beneath the seats, it was as though a veil had been lifted from Natsu's senses and the smell of horse, predator, sweat, dirt, and stale food reached him with such suddenness, he would have staggered had Lucy not been there. The sounds of the performers chatting and practicing slapped his ears with enough force to make him flinch – as though cotton had just been removed from his ears. What startled him the most was the _proximity_ of performers and guards – the guards held a distinctly different scent, lacking in magic but overflowing with physical strength (and sweat). "Sshh!" he immediately hushed, his hand snapping up quicker than he intended.

Ordinarily, Lucy would have snapped at him for being so short with her, but these were not ordinary circumstances. Instead, she stepped closer to him, peering into the gray mist before them that was still dense enough to effectively obscure her vision. "What is it?" she whispered, quiet enough that anyone other than Natsu, even if they were standing right next to them, would have had trouble hearing her. It was a skill that had taken her time to perfect, something that came in handy after all their years working together.

"They're close," he murmured, leaning back into her slightly without taking his eyes off the opening before them.

Struggling to see through the barrier before them, Lucy could feel frustration bubbling within her. They needed to solve this and get out of there. They couldn't afford to spend so much time sulking in the shadows! "What do we do?" she asked, the urgency she felt coming through in her tone. "Should we split up?"

Natsu immediately didn't like the idea. She was already scared, being separate would only make that worse. He couldn't protect her if he wasn't with her and this mist clearly wasn't normal. Besides, what happened to those green flashes he had seen earlier? _What were those anyway?_ "No," he argued, quickly shaking his head. "I'm not leaving you."

His choice of words warmed her heart and Lucy couldn't help but smile softly, Natsu's eyes nervously darting to her lips before looking back before them. His eyes drifted to the left – where the scents and sounds were coming from. "Then what do we do?" she asked again.

"You want me to be direct?" he asked, a mischievous smile breaking across his face that would normally make Lucy smile. She immediately gasped and wanted to smack it right off of him.

"You can't take them all on alone, Natsu! We don't even know how many of them there are!" she hissed.

Unfazed by her response, Natsu shrugged, peering through the dense fog once more. "You got any better ideas?"

She was quiet as she thought a moment. "Who's out there?"

"Looks like the main show from last night – the ring leader, Linkin, and the girl."

 _Girl?! What girl?!_ Lucy's mind immediately shouted, her grip tightening on Natsu's hand without even realizing it. "Girl?" she finally asked out loud, once she was sure her voice could at least _sound_ composed.

"You know. The one that was knocking the clowns around?" When Lucy still didn't answer he added, "The one with the pink hair?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, scarcely suppressing a giggle. "Right. _Her._ Lady Sinara." She paused, her brow drawing down with worry she didn't bother trying to hide. "I don't like that they're all together," she admitted.

"I don't like that I was seeing green flashes of magic and now I'm not," he admitted just as easily. _I don't like what they made me think about either,_ he admitted only to himself. Although to be fair, while he didn't mind the content of the image, the _timing_ certainly was horrible. Regardless, it was almost strange, confessing his concerns so willingly to Lucy – more often than not he was more encouraging and optimistic, but this was anything but their typical job, and these were anything but the typical kinds of wizards they ran into.

Lucy peered over his shoulder, having noticed the lack of green flashes too, before looking into his eyes. "Who should we target first?"

Natsu thought, his mind turning over the magic he'd seen the previous night. All of them had pretty powerful magic that was unique in its own way, but he wasn't exactly sure what exactly Estobar _could_ do. Although it was clear that since he was the ring leader he had to be quite powerful on his own – wizards as strong as Linkin and Lady Sinara would not follow just anyone. Coming up empty, he shrugged, his eyes wide as he looked at his partner. "Come on, Luce. You're usually the brains of the outfit," he smiled to hide his nervousness and to try to lend her some encouragement.

Pursing her lips to the side, Lucy cupped her chin in her hand as she ran through their options. "Is there any way to get closer?"

He looked at her as though she might be crazy, which was almost laughable, considering how he acted half the time. Despite his reservations, he once again shrugged. "We can try, but you better be ready to fight."

Curling her hand into a fist, Lucy's chocolate eyes flashed in the darkness as her free hand reached for her whip. "Now I've got a fire in my belly," she teased with a smirk.

Glowering at her before grinning, Natsu curled his hand into a fist to match hers, not able to high-five her in their current state of hiding. Their eyes locked, his glinting in the darkness like a predator's, before they both nodded and Natsu quietly stepped into the side entrance.

Their timing could not have been better, for the side entrance was unoccupied. They kept close to the walls, creeping along quickly but silently. Natsu strained his ears now that they were working properly, sensing the air with his nose with every breath. The path they were on was leading them deeper into the "tent city" of the circus – the sheer number of bodies he could smell attested to that. He was also vaguely aware that there was some magic at work that allowed the circus to use more space than it appeared to. They had already covered a lot more ground than the circus appeared to take up from the outside. _What kind of magic_ is _this?!_

They hit a fork in the road, the path to the left ringing with the sound of voices while the path to the right made Natsu's nose sting with the smell of animals. Several other voices came from the right, but none of them rang with familiarity like the left faintly did. He paused for only a moment before taking them to the left, reaching back to take Lucy's hand once more for his own comfort as well as for her own. An inward sigh left him the moment he felt her hand slip easily into his.

Voices reached his ears then that made him stop in his tracks. Without realizing it, he squeezed Lucy's hand and she stepped closer, placing her free hand on his arm as she leaned forward, straining to hear whatever it was he was hearing. She had been about to say something about the distance traveled when he stopped, realizing about the time he did that they had already walked much further than they should have been able to, based on the circus' outward appearance. Curious about what caused her partner to stop, she opened her mouth to say something when she noticed the way his head was cocked to the side, his eyes slightly squinted in concentration as he listened carefully.

"I'm telling you, it will be all too easy! This town is just as trusting and unsuspecting as the rest of them." Natsu recognized that voice – it was Estobar, the ring leader.

"But there's one thing this town has that the others didn't," Lady Sinara cautioned. "Wizards. I thought we chose these towns because there _aren't_ any wizards residing here. What are they doing here in the first place? Doesn't that worry you?!" Her voice rose as she spoke, her unease coming through clearly. Natsu could all but see her flipping a cape back over her shoulder as she saucily questioned their leader.

"We can get that from them easily enough. Won't take long. They won't be any different than the others." Natsu ground his teeth at the arrogance in Estobar's voice. _He's so damn confident!_

Lady Sinara wasn't satisfied. "You said she's not alone, correct?"

Estobar hesitated before he answered. "No, she isn't. But from what I saw, that will actually work in our favor."

 _What the hell is he talking about?!_ Natsu wanted to scream in frustration. Even if he understood what they were talking about, he was sure it would still seem like they were talking in riddles.

"You mean you didn't sense him, Lady?" Linkin's smooth voice finally chimed in, calm and calculating even when being condescending. Natsu could all but picture the way he would look at the pinkette, orange eyes blazing. "I'm disappointed in you."

"Fuck off, Linkin!" Lady Sinara snapped.

The sneer on Linkin's face came through in his voice. "You said Miss Ashley should prove to be a most entertaining subject. Did you get _anything_ from her companion? You said his magic is quite strong."

"Bastards," Natsu growled despite himself, bristling at the way Linkin spoke of Lucy. He tugged her against him without realizing it, scarcely suppressing the urge to wrap an arm around her. Part of him was relieved Lucy couldn't hear what they were saying, but part of him also wished she could hear it – it would benefit both of them.

Confused at Natsu's reaction and unable to hear anything, Lucy looked up at her partner with increasing worry. His jaw was set, the muscles standing out as he ground his teeth together. His shoulders were tense, nearly trembling beneath her touch as the temperature around them slowly warmed with his rising anger. Darkness was taking place of the fire in his eyes, something that made her wary as she squeezed his hand and moved her free hand to his chest, where she could feel his heart pounding beneath. "Natsu?" she whispered. It was like he didn't hear her. The air all but wavered around them with the strength of his anger.

"Yes, her boyfriend might be the problem. I heard it in his voice when he called out during the show, in addition to what I could sense from his magic," Estobar's voice rang with caution. "We'll have to keep an eye out for him."

Wisely cautious, Linkin asked, "Do you think they were honestly just here for the show?"

Something shuffled in the room and Natsu was distinctly aware of someone pacing, probably Estobar, as he worked through his thoughts. "It's possible," he admitted, "but I got a lot of conflicting feelings from Miss Ashley so it's hard to say."

 _Conflicting feelings,_ Natsu wondered, risking a glance down at Lucy. He was surprised to find her staring up at him with stark concern written across her features, so much so that he jumped. "Luce?" he choked.

"What the hell is going on?" she snapped, still careful to keep her voice quiet.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?!"

"Shit!" Natsu muttered as both their heads snapped toward the sound. A lone guard had been making his way down the path, moving to meet the other three wizards, and stumbled upon them. Pent up rage, frustration, and confusion suddenly bubbled to the surface and Natsu's lips pulled back in a sneer as he gently pushed Lucy behind him, dragging his hand from hers with reluctance so that their fingers slowly slid apart. Despite their situation, it was enough to make a tremor run down Lucy's spin. "I was looking for you," he challenged.

"Natsu!" Lucy cautioned, looking over her shoulder, back toward what had been holding his attention so intently. She sensed a surge of magic…

"You," the guard started, and lunged forward. Natsu wasted no time in retaliating, moving swiftly and silently, which was odd for him. Lucy watched, her hands clasped in front of her chest, as Natsu refrained from using his magic and ducked under the guard's flying fist, sending his own fist up just after. His punch connected with the guard's chin solidly, sending the larger man flying back head over heels. He was immediately unconscious as his head hit the dirt first, his knees nearly crushing his own skull when he landed.

"That was highly unsatisfying," Natsu grumbled, glowering at the unconscious man before he turned to face Lucy. Her wide-eyed look of terror made him immediately turn back around, before she could even utter a sound. "Run, Lucy!" he cried, forgetting all sense of keeping their presence hidden.

"No!" she argued, moving to fight at his side.

At least ten guards were running down the pathway after hearing their fellow guard call out. They paused, like a sea of black, upon seeing the two before them, not sure what to make of the situation, especially when they saw their unconscious comrade. "How did you two get in here?" one guard snapped while two others bent to take care of the unconscious man.

Natsu's pent up rage was finding an outlet, even if he was supposed to reign in his magic. He was _livid_ – he wanted to pummel the daylights out of each and every one of these men, whether they had time for it or not. "Easy," he taunted as he lowered into a crouch, bracing his legs wide in preparation for an attack.

"Damn it, Natsu," Lucy grumbled, pulling her whip from her belt.

"I told you to get out of here," he growled, his voice low in speaking to her. His eyes merely flicked in her direction, long enough to take in the sight of her getting into a readied stance as well, the handle of her whip in one hand while loosely holding the long tail in the other – ready to throw it out in front of her on a moment's notice.

"I'm _not_ leaving you behind," she argued.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. He loved seeing her the way she was just then – determined and ready, her eyes full of fight and fire. "All right then," he conceded, waiting for one of the guards to make the first move. When they did, he had to restrain himself from cackling as he dodged a flying fist, dropping into a low crouch and spinning with his foot out to trip the burly man. The man took out one of his own team mates in his fall, Natsu knocking both of them out with another swift kick. He took out another as he jumped back up, launching over the guard's shoulders and kneeing him in the face. In the same swift movement, he propelled himself over with a flip and kicked the next guard so hard he face-planted, immediately out. Lucy made similar progress, her Lucy Kick sending guards flying and when that didn't work, her whip did. It only took a few moments before they stood in a small pile of unconscious men, their chests heaving from the effort, as short-lived as it was.

"That seemed too easy," Lucy admitted, brushing her hair back from her face.

"I'm sorry my men were such a disappointment." Lucy turned with a sharp gasp at the sound of Estobar's voice, Natsu immediately spinning down into a defensive crouch. Estobar looked only slightly different from how he had the previous night. He wore the same blue pants, white shirt, and black long-tailed overcoat with knee-high boots, but instead of his hair being held back in a slick high ponytail, it was messy – as though he had quickly thrown it up to keep it out of his face before officially getting ready. His eyes still shown with the same bright intelligence that was both enticing and disconcerting.

"I can't say I hired them for their brains," Estobar added with a soft chuckle, "but I would have expected their brawn to hold up a little better." When neither of them responded, he continued. "It's Miss Ashley, isn't it?" Lucy refused to answer his question, glaring at him with eyes that would make even Gray shiver with cold. "Might I ask what you are doing here? The show doesn't start for several more hours." There was nothing but kind curiosity in his voice.

"Cut the crap," Natsu snarled. "I heard what you were saying."

Lucy's eyes traveled to Natsu's back, his shoulders rising and falling heavily with his strained breaths. While it wasn't uncommon for Natsu to get so riled up, it never happened without good reason. _Just what_ were _they saying,_ she wondered, not for the first time.

"Oh?" Estobar asked, his eyes growing wide with feigned innocence as his hand pressed to his chest, his fingers splayed innocently. "I have no idea what you mean."

Momentarily debating playing dumb, Lucy's mind raced. She _might_ be able to figure out more information if Estobar thought she wasn't a threat, but that was nearly impossible with Natsu threatening and posturing as he was; not to mention they had just laid out over ten guards – they'd _clearly_ identified themselves as a threat. _Better just come out with it since our cover's blown anyway…_ "What were you planning on doing to the town's people tonight?" she finally interjected, sure he wouldn't answer her question anyway. "What have you been doing to the towns with your magic?"

A smile creeped across Estobar's lips that made her shiver. Unlike his smile when performing, a smile that was rich and endearing, this was sneaky and reminiscent of the smile of a snake before it bites. "Why, my dear Ashley, I cannot tell you _that!_ "

"Why not?" she asked, reverting back to using her womanly wiles and cocking one hip out to the side while pouting her lips.

Lady Sinara stepped forth from the darkness then, the green flashes that had been such a confusion to them before passing over her as though her body was riddled with electricity – something that hadn't happened the previous night. Although her eyes were blue, the green flecks flashed in her eyes, and when she raised her arm, she was even too fast for Natsu, the green bolt flickering from the tips of her fingers and striking both of them before they could so much as blink. "Stop asking so many questions."

Natsu, who attempted to shield Lucy with his body, was struck directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him back into Lucy. He quickly discovered the electricity look was deceiving, for much like Lady Sinara's magic involved confinement, so did her distance attack – it was like being struck with a whip made of metal chain. The wind was rushed from his lungs with a grunt as he was thrown back into Lucy, both of them crashing into the floor in a tangle of limbs. His necklace was destroyed on impact, the metal somehow heating on impact to such a degree that it melted and singed his skin, leaving an oddly shaped, curling burn in the middle of his chest.

Lucy was struck in her left wrist, as she brought her hands up to protect herself (despite Natsu's best efforts and their tumble). The strike was so painful she cried out as what she expected to be a burning pain was more of a crushing pain as the chain-like whip wrapped around her wrist upon impact, shattering the charm of her bracelet and embedding shards into her arm. The crushing pain quickly changed into a stabbing pain as the shards worked their way into her skin, causing small rivulets of blood to trickle down her arm. Although Natsu crashing into her had knocked her to the ground, so had Lady Sinara pulling harshly on the whip, still wrapped around Lucy's wrist; and she crashed to the ground extra hard with a grunt, Natsu pinning her legs beneath him. When the chain finally slipped from her wrist, it leached her courage from her, making her nauseous. The moment she realized their charms were destroyed her heart sank. "Oh no," she breathed.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger (not) hehe! I hope I won't keep you waiting too much longer for the next bit, now that things are finally getting intense! :) Please let me know what you think._

 _I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima. I just own this story._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As always, I'm sorry to keep you waiting! This is a little shorter than the others, but it's so I could leave it where I did... See notes at the end and enjoy!_

* * *

"You honestly think such measly trinkets can protect you?" Lady Sinara hissed, retrieving her whip with a toss of her head. Her pink hair, which was worn up the previous night, was down and coiled in loose waves that bobbed with her movements. She appeared deceptively innocent and seductive, wearing a dark blue dress that glittered in the dim light with a slit high up the left leg, but her daring blue eyes told a different story.

Natsu, recovered from the shock of Lady Sinara's attack, pushed himself to his feet. It only took one breath for him to catch the scent of Lucy's blood in the air, and it infuriated him. _Did they break her charm too?!_ He silently panicked at the thought but didn't dare turn to look at her – it was too risky to take his eyes off the enemies in front of them. "Leave her alone," he snarled, no longer bothering to hide his magic as his hands burst into flames. His fury fueled the fire and even Lucy felt the increased heat radiating from him. He was like an active volcano, smoldering before it erupted into sheer violent chaos.

"Ah, so here's his magic!" Estobar cheered, clapping his hands together joyfully like a child. "I certainly was wondering when you would use it!"

"Put that out, there's no need to hurt us." Linkin's calm and soothing voice rang through the air around them, making Lucy gasp with the power behind it. He remained in the shadows, his white hair the only thing visually indicating where he was to Lucy. Regardless, the _power_ of his magic as it burst forth with his words shocked her. _Was he holding back before?_ An even greater fear shot through her as she sucked in a breath. _Could he turn Natsu?!_

"Natsu?" she breathed, wide, terrified eyes making their way to her partner's back. He was tense, his whole body actually shaking as he partially hunched over. His hands had curled into resistant fists, his flames still engulfing them even as they flickered with indecision – something completely uncharacteristic for the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You have to fight him!" she cried, lurching to her feet.

"Stop right there, Miss Ashley," Linkin commanded, and Lucy stopped, even though he hadn't used his magic. Something in his voice was a warning, and it wasn't directed towards her. She _couldn't_ let him hurt Natsu.

"I told you to leave her alone!" Natsu roared, his flames bursting back to life as he threw his head back in his rage. Before any of the other three could react, he launched forward, lips pulled back in a snarl, aiming for Linkin. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

The moment Linkin's spell was broken, he uttered a quiet gasp – the only one who could hear it was Natsu – and took a small step back. Lucy likewise gasped as the immense heat of one of Natsu's strongest attacks washed over her. _He's going straight to that?!_ The realization was both a relief and terrifying. Regardless, she couldn't help but feel proud of Natsu for striking such stark fear into one of their enemies.

Linkin's surprise and Lucy's moment of relief were short-lived as Lady Sinara's thick whip lashed out, wrapping around Natsu's neck and driving him to the ground with a sickening crunch. "Down!" she commanded.

Lucy, her eyes wide in shock, witnessed in horror as Natsu was brought to the ground with just one hit from Lady Sinara's whip. Her mouth fell open as Natsu's flames grew weak, flickering faintly around his now relaxed fingertips. "Natsu!" she shrieked, releasing her whip out of reflex. She couldn't let him fight this battle alone!

Estobar sensed her attack coming before anyone else did and smirked, pulling a mirror from behind his back. The whip entered the realm of the mirrors, striking nothing, and fell slack. "What," Lucy breathed in confusion before quickly pulling her whip back. Natsu still hadn't moved and her fear for him was growing by the second as his flames continued to dwindle. Throwing all caution to the wind (since Natsu already had), she reached for Virgo's key, intent on rescuing her prone teammate. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" she cried, whipping the key in front of her. She waited for the flood of light that would come from opening any of the Celestial Spirit gates, waited to see a flash of Virgo's pink hair, but nothing came. _What?!_ Despair filled her as she looked at the key in astonishment.

"Oh, so you are a Celestial Wizard?" Estobar teased, bringing Lucy's eyes up from the key. Tears shone in their depths, but she refused to let them fall. How could she lose her spirits at such a critical time?! Almost as though he could read the question on her face, Estobar raised his arms to the side, spinning in a slow circle, as he indicated the heavy air around them. "Look around you, Miss Ashley. Your spirits can't help you here." His sneer was chill-inducing as Lucy saw nothing but malice in his eyes. "You're in _our_ world now!"

Despite her rising hatred for the man, Lucy did as instructed. The mist was surrounding them, enveloping them in its cold, gray, writhing blanket. Was it the mist that was keeping her from accessing her spirits? But just how many powers could this mist have? It defied logic! "I don't believe you," she snapped, and pulled out Loke's key. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" She repeated the motion from before, whipping Loke's key in front of her just like she did every other time she summoned him. Just like before, nothing happened. "Loke!" she cried in despair as tears welled in her eyes. Her knees felt ready to collapse, her legs shaking as they struggled to continue to support her through the weight of her concern and her grief. All she could do was hope that maybe if he couldn't come through the key, he could come to her aid on his own.

"Are you not listening?" Estobar sneered, and Lucy jumped when she looked down to find him suddenly right in front of her. "All you're going to do trying to call your spirits is exhaust your magic." He brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles, making her shudder with disgust. "And you're going to need your magic."

"What do you want?" she snapped, flicking his hand away with disgust. The strength was returning to her legs as her despair turned into anger.

Before he answered, Lucy suddenly found herself ensnared by Lady Sinara's magic. While there was no definitive shape to it, she felt the energy snake around her only an instant before it tightened, pinning her arms uselessly to her sides. With a sneer, Lady Sinara constricted it even more, so that Lucy could scarcely take a deep breath. Even though her own situation was bad, her eyes fell to Natsu, still motionless on the ground except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. She still found it hard to believe he could have been taken out with just one hit – it didn't make sense. _Am I already under their spell?!_ She panicked at the thought, terrified that what she was seeing wasn't real while at the same time praying that it wasn't.

Linkin stepped forward then, his orange eyes all but glowing in the darkness. "What do you want to do with him?" he asked, looking down at Natsu with disdain. He wiggled the toes of his boot under Natsu's arm and flicked up, Natsu's arm falling limply back to the ground with a thud. "Do you need to learn his fear?"

Estobar looked toward Natsu's immobile form with a soft smile. "I don't need to know what he fears to know what's important to him." His eyes returned to Lucy and she felt a cold shiver travel through her as the pools of blood seemed to look right into her soul. Fear gripped her heart so fiercely it hurt, before pooling and coiling in her belly to the point she thought she might be sick. "Bring the girl."

The words had no sooner left his mouth than he was thrown to the side with such force Lucy's hair blew back in the resulting wind. Heat kissed her face and she smiled, realizing the blur was Natsu, attacking quickly and silently before his flames roared back to life, surrounding his entire being. Estobar, who was thrown through the side of the tent wall and into the space under the stadium-style seats, crashed through several support beams before rolling to a stop in the dirt. "I told you not to touch her!" he bellowed, his voice reverberating through the tent with such force even Linkin cringed.

To her credit, although taken by surprise, Lady Sinara did not loosen Lucy's restraints. If anything, they tightened, as she brought her closer, causing Lucy to writhe as she tried uselessly to free herself. Suddenly spurred into action, Linkin bolted around them, a soft white light glowing in front of him. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted, desperately trying to bring his attention from the man on the ground to the man charging him.

Natsu looked up as Linkin approached, his irises black in his rage and his lips pulled back in a menacing snarl. His elongated canines made him look downright feral as he launched himself at the approaching wizard. With a snap of Lady Sinara's fingers, Lucy suddenly found herself before him, struggling against her restraints, until she brought her eyes up and gasped. By the time Natsu realized what Lady Sinara had done, it was too late to stop himself, and he had just the presence of mind to quench his flames before crashing headlong into Lucy. In an attempt to soften the blow on her, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a protective hand at the back of her head, cursing the sickening feeling of the lady's restraints between them, as they rolled across the ground. It wasn't until they came to a stop that he realized he'd squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and slowly opened them to see Lucy's blonde hair splayed before him. "Luce?!" he croaked, his heart falling into his stomach at the thought of hurting her.

Bleary chocolate eyes met his from under a fringe of bangs. "N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered, blinking in confusion as her eyes took in the blood smeared across the side of his face.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered, hugging her briefly so that his cheek rested on the side of her head. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if he'd actually hurt her…

"So touching," Lady Sinara snapped, "but I think I caught the wrong prey."

Lucy's eyes widened a fraction of a second before Natsu's as they comprehended her words. Although he hated to do it, Natsu pushed Lucy away from him, rolling backwards and to his feet in the same movement. He threw a ball of fire at the Confinement Wizard right before her restraints coiled around him instead. It was as though metallic snakes slithered across his skin, and even as he tried to evade, ducking and dodging, they simply latched onto his limbs and moved their way toward his core. "Lucy! Run!" he cried, for the second time in a matter of minutes.

He should have known his words would go unheeded, as Lucy leapt at the pink-haired wizard, latching onto the woman's head and forcibly throwing her to the ground with a grunt. His restraints loosened but did not come free. Focusing his energy on his magic, he tried to bring flames to his body, but nothing happened. "What the hell?!"

Estobar chuckled just as Lady Sinara spun on the ground, kicking Lucy's legs out from under her. His shirt was faintly smoking, he was covered in dirt, and tendrils of hair had been knocked free from his ponytail, but otherwise the only other sign of Natsu's attack was a trickle of blood oozing from the corner of his mouth as he stepped through the tattered hole in the circus tent. _He should be out cold,_ Lucy mused, puzzled by his barely frazzled appearance. "Ah! So, you've discovered our secret ability, have you?" He spit the blood from his mouth and sneered, his teeth sickeningly white. "Nullification magic."

Lucy's heart stopped at Estobar's words, her eyes wide as they searched out Natsu's. Despite what he'd just been told, Natsu grit his teeth and resumed his struggle. _How did we get caught so easily?! If Natsu can't use his magic…_ Her thoughts ran wild as she watched Natsu struggle uselessly. The muscles in his neck and shoulders flexed and bulged as he tried to free himself, but he might as well have been encased in concrete. It was then that Lucy noticed the mist coiling around him, curling and shifting with his movements. "Natsu! It's the mist!" she shouted, the words rushed from her mouth before Lady Sinara silenced her with a slap.

At the sound of Lucy's voice, Natsu's eyes snapped up and he ceased his useless struggle. _The mist?!_ His mind raced trying to think of what he could do to combat something so intangible. If he could use his magic, it would be easy… It wasn't until Lady Sinara slapped Lucy, the sound strangely muffled in the silence the mist provided, that he released the snarl bubbling up from his chest. Lucy was still trapped on the ground beneath Lady Sinara, but her plight wasn't hopeless since the lady had to allocate one arm to maintaining the spell on Natsu. Although they were separated, Natsu could see the gears turning in Lucy's head as her hands gripped Lady Sinara's arm that pinned her to the ground by her throat. He could hear her gritting her teeth and sense the blood pounding in her veins indignantly. Linkin's approach snapped him from his thoughts. "Lucy!"

Her eyes darted up just in time for Linkin to stop above her. He towered over her, his white hair falling around his face as he gazed at her with an expression Natsu wasn't able to see. "Stop this nonsense," he uttered softly, and to Natsu's horror, Lucy's arms relaxed their hold on Lady Sinara and fell limply to the ground, sprawled to either side of her as though she were an offering. Linkin extended his hand down as Lady Sinara stood up and stepped away, her focus returning to her current prisoner. "Come," he beckoned with a gentle curling of his fingers. "I have something to show you." He spoke directly to Lucy, his gaze piercing through the shocked confusion cluttering her mind from his sudden appearance. She had no choice but to follow him, her body seemingly moving on its own accord, without her permission. She tried to struggle against it, and thought she did, but when she looked down at herself, she was dismayed to see her hand in his as he gently pulled her to her feet and led her away. _Is this the extent of his magic?!_

Natsu, successfully restrained, had no choice but to watch as Lucy became a puppet to Linkin's voice; her eyes glazed as she followed without question. A tick of her shoulders or her head every so often told him she was trying to fight it but couldn't. That knowledge only made the pit in his stomach grow to the size of a gaping hole. A moment later and he realized he was moving too, Lady Sinara transporting him with her restraint. He immediately felt sick, his eyes rolling back in his head as his stomach turned and flipped. "Don't you dare!" Lady Sinara snapped, hearing his not-so-subtle dry heave.

"I can't help it!" he snapped, only to urp once more.

Ahead of them, Lucy was vaguely aware of Natsu bickering with Lady Sinara. The sound of his voice at least reassured her that he was okay, despite the heavy hit from the lady. She didn't know where Linkin was leading her, only that she had to follow and it made her sick to her stomach. _It can't end like this!_ She wanted to scream, wanted to cry. _We're Fairy Tail, damn it! We're not taken down so easily!_ While she wasn't admitting defeat, she was wise enough to admit that they certainly were in a bind. With Linkin's "Controlling Magic", the lady's Confinement Magic, and Estobar's Nullification Magic – they were certainly against some difficult foes; and that's just the abilities that they knew about! Clearly one of them was also responsible for altering their perceptions, but who? And what part did the mist play in all of this? Her mind swirled over the possibilities until she was practically dizzy, and it wasn't until Linkin stopped walking in front of her that she realized she was in the middle of a field.

"Where am I?" she breathed, looking around in awe. She had to blink, her eyes squinting slightly as though assaulted by the bright light of the sun for the first time in hours. _When did I shut my eyes,_ she mused, then her brow furrowed, struggling to recall something that had seemed very important, but now lay just beyond her grasp. _What was I so worried about?_ She was surrounded by a lush green field dotted with wild flowers. Off to her left, she could make out the profile of what appeared to be the Domas Flau Coliseum. _Why is that there?_ Startled, she looked around, her hair fluttering around her shoulders. _How did I get here?!_ Out of instinct and perhaps habit, she looked for Natsu for an explanation, but he was gone.

Stifling a gasp, she turned in a circle, her eyes frantically scanning her surroundings. She was completely alone.

Natsu found himself with nothing else to do but stare at Lucy's retreating back. As Linkin led her down one of the side pathways, her luxurious blonde hair swaying back and forth with her steps, he was gripped with the very real and paralyzing fear of something happening to her. What would he do if he didn't have her to come back to? What would he do if he didn't have her bed to crawl into late at night, regardless of whether or not she kicked him out upon discovering him? Worst of all, what would he do it he couldn't _see_ her or _touch_ her ever again? "Luce..." he breathed, his voice choking over the emotions that tightened his throat. She was too far away to hear him, whether under Linkin's spell or not.

"You say something?" Lady Sinara snapped, her eyes flashing as she continued their trek through the tents. Estobar was nowhere to be seen, but Natsu suspected he was close by based on the amount of mist they were traveling through.

"I said I'm gonna vomit all over you," he snarked back with a haughty grin. Unamused, Lady Sinara flicked her wrist to make his confinement wave through the air even more. This time Natsu did get sick, and he _did_ vomit all over her magic, but his apparent weakened state only made her smile.

"I'd save your strength. Estobar has a game for you."

Feeling awfully green, Natsu's head slumped onto his chest. How can he be done in by something as silly as this?! Would this be the reason Lucy got hurt? Where was she?! "I'm not interested," he grumbled.

They'd arrived at their destination – Natsu was too weary from motion sickness to notice that they had climbed up quite a way and were walking along the platforms used by the trapeze artists. Only they weren't under the big top, so where _were_ they?! He sniffed, testing the air, only to receive nothing. _NOTHING?!_ True fear gripped Natsu's chest, making his heart feel like it was going to be smothered, as he looked at Lady Sinara with distrust evident in his dark gaze. He'd never met people so truly _evil…_ "Where's Lucy?" he snapped, forgetting about the fake name.

"Lucy?" Lady Sinara put a finger to her chin in mock thought. "I don't know a Lucy." When he growled and struggled against his restraints, small flickers of flame catching at the tips of his fingers, she amended her story. "Ah, you mean the girl?" She smiled smugly, cocking her hip out to the side when Natsu's eyes changed – a slight orange burning from within as his gaze grew even more heated and intense. "I do believe she is part of the game," she began, cocking her head slightly to the side. "And you'll be allowed to play in just a minute."

Natsu could feel traces of his magical power being restored, trickling back as though whatever was blocking him wasn't strong enough anymore. When he looked down, he could see that the mist was nowhere near as dense as it had been; he could scarcely feel it through Lady Sinara's cold restraints. "Tell me where she is!" he snapped.

Lady Sinara took a step forward, dancing her fingers along Natsu's exposed shoulder. Had Lucy done it, he would have shuddered pleasantly and leaned closer. With Lady Sinara's touch, he wanted to gag. "That's part of the game, I can't tell you that," she whispered, her voice low and seductive as her fingers trailed up his neck (which was darkening into a red and purled bruise thanks to her earlier attack), to run through his hair.

Grinding his teeth together to hold back his revulsion, Natsu squeezed his eyes shut. _I don't have time for this! I have to find Lucy!_ "If you hurt her," he threatened as his eyes snapped back open.

Hands slowly fell from his scalp to trail fingers along his face. Natsu could barely feel them in his rage, his eyes now boring into Lady Sinara's as though he could set her very soul aflame with a look. She took it in stride, toying with his sleeve. "Whether she gets hurt or not is completely up to her."

"Bullshit," he spat.

A smirk curled across Lady Sinara's lips, the expression making Natsu shiver with worry. "You'll just have to play the game to find that out." Her head cocked to the side as though she were listening before she dropped her hands from him. Natsu hadn't noticed the mist growing stronger. "And the game has just begun."

The moment Natsu felt Lady Sinara's restraints slip from his body, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his senses. Like before, he felt like he had to work harder for his breath, the mist thicker than the normal atmosphere. When his eyes opened, he wasn't surprised to find himself suddenly alone. If they wanted a game, he'd give them a game they wouldn't forget – and for once he wouldn't mind getting bloody in the process! As he sucked in another breath, his very being searching for any sign of Lucy, dread wormed into his gut like a tightly coiled snake. The mist was thick, obliterating his sense of smell. _His!_ But he couldn't and wouldn't let that stop him as he rushed forward, plunging headlong down the tent tunnels that spread throughout the circus "city", still trying to smell her out, listening for her, looking for her, and even shouting for her. Nothing.

* * *

 _A/N: I wanted to give a special shout-out to those of you that have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. This has been one of the most fun stories I've written to date (and don't worry, there's more to come that for once I_ **actually** _have a plan for. Haha. But your comments and reviews have really made this even better. You motivate me to keep writing and trying things out when I'm feeling stuck on how to do something in particular, and you make me want to sit and write, write, write so I don't keep you waiting. So cheers to you: Crazy004 (your review today literally MADE MY DAY; Halfway-to-Heaven - you always put a smile on my face; Snowy Analia - I hope you keep enjoying what you're reading; waiting-for-you-443 - I can't begin to explain how happy I was that I literally made you gasp out loud - goal! Justreading28 - I hope you keep that same excitement with each chapter; skydancer121 - your "subtle motivation" was very sweet and touching. Thank you! kittenkat04 - Natsu hasn't totally freaked the fuck out_ **yet,** _but it's coming! Hehe; legman7861 - thanks for the suggestions for helping with my summary and your critical, well thought out and worded review. It really was truly helpful. Kakashi500, I hope you're still interested! And finally, Kirinah - I'm so happy it's freaking you out too since I also have a fear of clowns! And also, thank you for your kind words about my characters. That really does mean a lot and I hope I continue to do them justice as this story plays out._

 _That's all I have for now. Sorry for the long after-post, but I needed you guys to be recognized because you're awesome! As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I wanted to get this out there because I know it's been a while, but that being said, I'm not entirely happy with the beginning of this chapter… I couldn't find how I wanted to word it just right so I hope it came out well. If you could see how I write this on my computer first, there is a lot in different colors since that's how I tag things I may want to change later, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the longer chapter! You've all earned it!_

* * *

Alone in the field of green and flowers, Lucy swallowed dryly. Her eyes were naturally drawn back to the coliseum, memories trickling through her mind of the Grand Magic Games and the way her guild had fought to earn back their title as Fiore's strongest. It seemed like such a long time ago, a time that was both harrowing and exciting. A time that tested the strength of the bonds of her teammates like never before, a time when she and Natsu had grown closer on a deeper level than their friendship had been previously. If she was honest with herself, the evolution had been happening long before the Grand Magic Games, but it was those games that truly opened her eyes to the depth of her feelings, as well as a glimpse into his own. When she was in trouble, his voice had rung out stronger than any of the others. He was the one to help her up from her pitiful heap in the sands – his hand strong and firm and warm after she'd just endured so much. She'd meant every word of what she'd said to him before his final battle, and even though she was still chafed by the fact she couldn't watch his fight, it hadn't changed the fact that she had complete and undying faith in his abilities and his will to win.

But the games were only part of what had opened her eyes to the truth she'd been fighting for too long – that she was in love with Natsu. What happened after the games, the terrifying events of the Eclipse Gate, gave her some insight into how strongly he felt for her, just how much he cared for her; perhaps above any of their other teammates. Although at times she wished she could forget the memories, she was also glad for them.

Even though her mind was on the Grand Magic Games, she quickly realized this coliseum didn't seem right. It was Domas Flau, all right, but where was Crocus? What lay before her was a lone coliseum, erected atop rolling green hills seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Without realizing she was doing it, she was making her way closer, the long grass of the field tickling her legs as wildflowers reached for her hands, her fingertips brushing their tops on occasion. Realizing the sensation felt odd, she looked down to see her hands covered in gloves. "What the hell?" she breathed, looking at her covered hands in confusion before ripping the dirtied garments off.

Shock quickly rippled through her when she noticed blood dripping from her left forearm and she dropped the gloves, staring at the wounds to her skin with wide eyes. Small lacerations dotted her skin, but they also looked like tiny burns, as though something hot and sharp had hit her. _How did I get this,_ she pondered, even as she automatically tore off a bit of her shirt to wrap around the wounds. It stung, and something flickered in the back of her mind. She was supposed to be with Natsu. They were on a mission, weren't they? The pain in her arm brought an image of Natsu taking a hit to the chest for her, flying back into her body and crashing them both to the ground; but all the memory brought was more confusion as she stared at her wounded forearm and wrist. _Something important had been there…_

As she thought of her partner, her brow furrowed in befuddlement. Where was he anyway? They were practically joined at the hip, rarely apart if it could be avoided; and if they were on a mission there was no way he'd abandon her. Her eyes returned to the coliseum before her, something telling her she needed to go there. Why, she couldn't say, but it was an undeniable urge all the same. There was no road to lead her there, only instinct and some unseen force guiding her. She chose not to fight it and made her way to the coliseum.

When Lucy reached the coliseum, it was clear the place was deserted without even stepping inside. There was no path, not even one of dirt, that led to the arena entrance, but she found the tunnel just the same, moving by memory and that same invisible pull from before. It wasn't the first time she was alone; but seeing the coliseum so barren as it towered before her made her feel small and insignificant, threatened like something dangerous and foreboding dwelled within its depths. She had never felt more alone in her life, the thought bringing tears to sting her eyes as she blinked them back. On instinct, her hand dropped to her hip, looking for her keys, but she didn't even have them. "What the hell is going on?!" she shouted, her hands clenching into irritated fists as she vented her frustration to the empty air. The sound of her voice echoing back to her from inside the coliseum walls made a chill creep down her spine. Regardless, as she looked at the black void before her, she was drawn forward and stepped into the darkness.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu cried as he raced down the twisting paths of the circus tents. He had scoured the place, surely covered all the ground the circus could possibly occupy and then some, but he couldn't find her. In fact, he hadn't so much as _seen_ another person since Linkin led Lucy away and Lady Sinara released him. _How is that even possible,_ he wondered as he turned another corner. His breath was coming fast and ragged as he ran, but he wasn't winded from the exertion, rather from the fear coursing through his veins. Part of him knew he was possibly already under their spell and their control, but part of him fought that idea – didn't want to admit it was even possible and that he might be running around in blind circles. "LUCY?!" he bellowed, skidding to a stop when he realized his surroundings had suddenly changed. "What the hell?" he whispered, looking around him in surprise.

Unbidden, he touched the burn Lady Sinara had given him when breaking his charm. Immediately the scent of Lucy's blood flooded his memory from when her charm was also surely broken, but he suddenly couldn't remember when or where that had happened, or why it was so important. He was surrounded by stone – stone walls, stone floor, and even a stone ceiling high above him. It reminded him of a castle from ages past. When he looked around, his eyes narrowed as he realized a more accurate description – a coliseum. _Why am I here?_ He spun over his shoulder only to find the hallway completely deserted. _Where's Lucy? Where is everyone,_ he wondered the moment he realized where he was. He was in the Domas Flau Coliseum.

The last time he was here… He gasped, his eyes widening as he spun back over his shoulder, looking for the hallway he simultaneously dreaded but needed to see. "Lucy?!" he called, the image of her dead and lifeless body flooding his mind with trepidation and causing his gut to clench with anxiety. He wanted to move, _needed_ to move, but instead he stood there trembling. He remembered Future Lucy falling to the hand of Future Rogue with such clarity, it was like he was reliving the event before his eyes. His cry of agony when she fell rang through his ears so loudly he cringed as his heart felt the rent of her passing anew. The rage he felt immediately afterward, the murderous intent that had flooded his veins made him stagger, sucking in a ragged breath.

Groaning against the memory, Natsu closed his eyes and shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. He didn't know why, but he couldn't focus on that right now. Something more important awaited him and he pulled his lips back into a grimace that revealed his elongated canines. Was Lucy here? Was she waiting for him? Was she in trouble? There was no other explanation for why he'd feel such a strong pull to continue moving forward. The thought that someone might be hurting Lucy, taking advantage of Lucy, making Lucy scared made his blood boil. The air around him wavered and shimmered with the heat pouring off his body, even though he was conserving his flames for once he found the _real_ enemy. On instinct, his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air, closing his eyes as he fought to increase the power of his sense of smell and sound. Nothing. "Damn it!" he yelled, his fists clenching so tightly they shook. "LUCY!"

* * *

Natsu's roar echoed through the coliseum, but Lucy couldn't hear it. Traveling through the dark tunnel that led to the arena, she held one hand to the stone wall at her side, oblivious to Natsu's frantic search, as she peered before her into the abyss. She could see nothing. She may as well have walked into a pit of emptiness the moment she stepped forward into the tunnel. Her sense of hearing seemed dulled – either that or the void simply sucked up all sound as well as light. The only thing she could see was the small patch of light before her, the color of sand drawing her onward as she cautiously felt her way forward. To her dismay, the left hand that she held in front of her shook, although she couldn't see it, just feel its persistent trembling. "Natsu?" she whispered, wishing more than ever that he was beside her, lending her his silent (or sometimes not so silent) support and strength.

As she crept forward with agonizing slowness, thoughts Lucy wished she could suppress invaded her mind. More than once, her fears made her glance over her shoulder, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as though someone were following her or _watching_ her. Every time she turned around, the same empty void greeted her, her own hand disappearing just inches in front of her face. _Is any of this even real? Please, let me be dreaming!_ A whimper escaped her as her stomach cramped nervously. Fear had coiled itself in her gut like a poisonous snake, causing noxious bile to rise at the back of her throat that she had to force herself to swallow around. "Natsu?!" she cried, louder out of desperation, as tears stung her eyes.

Her voice echoed dully this time, but there was something off about the sound, and with a jolt, Lucy realized it was someone _whispering_ back her plea. She froze, her mouth open in a silent scream, as her eyes widened, and her heart leapt into her throat, cutting off her air. A cold shiver worked its way down her spine, making her legs feel unsteady and weak, as her mind cried out, _No!_ It was then that something brushed her hair aside at the back of her neck, barely brushing her skin as a disembodied whisper reached her ear. A strangled scream left her then, as a dam broke inside of her and she bolted, running blindly through the darkness toward the only source of light. Even as she ran, the sounds of her shoes slapping against the stone at her feet sounded strangely muffled and distorted; but the sound of a deep chuckling reached her ears without trouble and spurred her on even faster.

Suddenly, Lucy spilled onto the sand, the sunlight accosting her eyes with such force she squinted painfully as she tumbled forward. She rolled in the sand, lithely coming to her feet as though to prepare for battle, but when her hand fell to her hip, she was harshly reminded that not only was she missing her keys, but she was also missing her whip. She was unarmed against the unknown foe in the shadows. Her heart hammering against her ribs, she kept her eyes on the dark tunnel before her and cautiously stepped backwards, heading deeper into the arena in an attempt to put some distance between her and the unseen enemy.

Sand slipped inside Lucy's flats as she staggered backwards, and she angrily kicked them off, the sand misleadingly warm and soothing to her toes. Her entire body trembled as her eyes remained locked on the tunnel before her, but nothing came out. No mutilated and discolored arms of the undead, no swarm of insects, no giant spiders, no Ichiya, and no clowns peeked out from the darkness. Convinced it had all been her imagination, she let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, tilting her face up to the afternoon rays of sunshine bathing the arena in gentle warmth. "Thank Mavis," she breathed, and turned to further survey the arena sands. What she bumped into (in fact, she nearly tripped over it) made her shriek, an ear-splitting scream that shattered the stillness of the air.

* * *

It was her ear-piercing shriek that alerted Natsu to Lucy's presence, piercing his heart as much as his ears to the point that he flinched in pain. The wail reverberated through him, shocking him to his core as his heart froze in his chest, catching the breath in his throat. Gray might as well have frozen his innards, even as the rest of him jumped into action. "Lucy!" he bellowed in his panic. _That_ sound coming from her could only mean one thing…

Silence answered his plea, but he didn't need her to answer. The sound of her voice gave him a direction and he ran for it, his hands immediately bursting into flame as his fear and concern mixed with the rage boiling within him. Whoever made Lucy scream like that was going to pay! "Lucy! I'm coming!"

* * *

The moment Lucy's eyes fell on the battered, bruised, and bloody body before her, she screamed, immediately recognizing the salmon-colored hair and signature scarf, which was now in tatters. Her heart shattering within her chest, she sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached for him with hands that shook. "N-Natsu?" she whispered, gasping once her hands made contact with his skin. While he wasn't cold, he was cooler than he should be; his body only faintly warm even though he was still smoldering, smoke slowly rising from his entire body like dwindling embers. "Natsu?!" she shrieked, dropping her ear to his chest to listen for his heartbeat. There was none.

Shock shot through her like one of Laxus' lightning bolts, her breath stilling in her chest at the resounding _silence_ coming from Natsu. She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. _This can't be happening, this isn't real,_ she muttered to herself over and over, but when she managed to sit back and peer at the lifeless face before her, she knew it was.

Just what had taken out the legendary Salamander, Lucy couldn't tell; but somehow, she knew this was her fault. She didn't know how she knew, but the thought hit her with such force, it was an absolute certainty. He died because of her. She was responsible for Natsu's death! His body was a mix of gouges and slashes, some down to the bone, leaving him surrounded in a pool of blood that was still soaking into the sand. His face, which was so animated in life, was slack and grim, a deep gouge marring his left cheek from his hairline to his neck. The scarf that he so rarely parted with was loosely gripped in one hand, the majority of it blown away by some unseen force. Salmon-colored hair was darkened and matted in numerous places by the blood seeping from his clearly cracked skull. Her body moved on its own as she grasped his shoulders, shaking him violently. "Natsu!" she cried, fighting to move his heavy weight. "Natsu, wake up!"

Her pleas went unanswered as he sank back into the sand with her diminishing strength. She followed with him, her head resting on his chest despite the blood that was coating her from his injuries. She _needed_ him. How could he be gone? He was her partner, her best friend, her _everything!_ She loved him more than life itself, she'd just never had the courage to admit it to him. Without him, what was the point? Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without the boisterous fire dragon slayer wreaking havoc wherever he went. The guild would be too quiet, her apartment would be too lonely, the world itself would be too dark a place without him. "Natsu," she whispered, his scarf suddenly in her hand as she buried her face in his chest. He still faintly smelled of smoke, causing her tears to flow anew as they mixed with the blood on his bared chest. "You can't die! I love you!"

The sound of footsteps pulled her from her despair, and she looked up with bleary eyes, blood-shot and swollen from her tears. She was beyond caring – the world could do with her what it wanted – she had no fight left in her. That was, until her eyes took in the floppy red shoes that were clearly too large and the loose brightly colored outfit before her. An outfit that happened to be splattered with blood that she immediately knew was Natsu's. Knowing full well what it was, she screamed in terror, the sound reverberating through the coliseum. As her eyes trailed up the being before her, she was already floundering back, all but crawling backwards on her hands and feet in attempt to increase the distance between herself and her next greatest fear. To her dismay, the wickedly smiling clown stepped closer, ghostly painted arms outstretched as they reached for her, still dripping with fresh blood. She tried to say something, tried to sound brave and threaten the clown to keep its distance, but nothing came out but frightened whimpers as her throat fought to function around her racing heart. Finally, she managed a strangled, "No!"

Red and blue curls tilted to the side as the clown cocked its head at her. Its face was painted as white as its hands, and its eyes were surrounded by black, red, and blue triangles. Where a red ball should have been on the end of its nose there was nothing but a gaping hole, the septum visible as though she was looking at the front of a skeleton. A wide red frown was painted around its lips, but its actual lips were twisted into an evil sneer, the opposing images making her think of a predator toying with its prey. When it truly smiled, its teeth were pointed and yellowed, smeared red with blood in some places; and when it licked its lips, its eyes flashed hungrily, spurring her into action as she finally turned and bolted.

Lucy tore through the sand in her desperate attempt to escape, her legs churning as she seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the sand with each step. Still, she fought, pulling herself forward with her hands when needed, and even running on her hands and knees when her footing gave out. There were no thoughts in her mind save for blind terror and thoughts of escape. The sound of the clown's heavy breathing trailed behind her, never more than a few feet away as the too-large shoes it wore slapped against the sand. She could feel tears stinging her eyes once more as a lump formed in the back of her throat, but she forced them at bay. She had to get out of there!

Her eyes darted from side to side as she looked for an exit only to find the tunnel she entered through was now gone. She was stuck, alone, with the clown on her heels. She reeled when she realized Natsu was gone as well. He would not be coming to save her – he couldn't do so ever again; and the horrid beast that had taken him from this world was now chasing her. "What did you do to him?!" she sobbed, her heart roaring in her ears. When the clown simply smiled evilly, rubbing its hands together with excitement as it bobbed its head, she lost it. "Why Natsu?!" she hollered, moving toward the clown as though to administer a Lucy Kick.

To her surprise, the clown answered, but she wished it hadn't. With a simple shrug, it shook its head, dramatically closing its eyes as a demonic chuckle rumbled from deep within its chest. Despair rocketed through her with such force she stumbled, her knees sinking into the sand as the tears fell once more, lighting hot paths down her cheeks as she clenched the sand between her fists angrily. It was then that she realized she still clutched Natsu's tattered scarf, and the pain from her loss stabbed through her heart once more with such force she'd rather Erza pierce her with each and every sword in her Heaven's Wheel. Unable to stop herself, she wailed, clutching the scarf to her chest as she struggled to regain her footing. _Natsu wouldn't give up, he never would!_ She no sooner sucked in a ragged breath, drawing upon the air for courage, then a large rough hand grasped her ankle, and she was drug backwards through the sand.

"NOOOOO!" Lucy shrieked as she was pulled backwards with such force her arms gave out and she face-planted into the sand. She was drug several feet, the sand grating and rough against her exposed thighs and causing her shirt to ride up her abdomen, despite her attempts to kick the hand off with her other leg. The moment she was released, she immediately tried to scramble away, blindly kicking backwards but missing her target. The same hands then grabbed her hips, bony fingers digging painfully into her, as she was jerked back up onto her feet. Her feet were no sooner on the ground than her arms were pinned behind her back.

Hot, putrid breath brushed against her ear, eliciting a repulsed shudder that nearly made Lucy's knees give out. She struggled against its grasp, fighting to pull her hands free or shoulder her way loose, but the clown's grip only tightened, pulling her back against a body of corded muscle like steel. Without thinking, she screamed the only thing she could – the name of the man she had trusted with her life but could no longer save her. "Natsu!"

* * *

Natsu had found the arena just as Lucy and the clown were sizing each other up. With a quick sweep of his eyes, he took in Lucy's shaking form. She was _shattered_ , barely holding herself together as tears streaked down her cheeks and she scarcely held back sobs. Her entire body shook as she clutched something in her hand that he couldn't see, and it was apparent she had been leaning on something, or at least what she thought was something, until the clown made its presence known. Although he couldn't see the look in her eyes, he could imagine perfectly what was there – her posture _screamed_ it. She was giving up, but _why?!_ "Lucy!" he called, immediately grabbing the side of the railing before him, intent on throwing himself to the sand and to Lucy's rescue. He was partway over when he was caught by the ankle and flung back to the ground with a grunt. While he didn't know what had him, it was oddly familiar – cold and thick, yet somehow slimy as it slid up his body. On instinct, he rolled, preparing to launch himself back to his feet, when he was met with the void gaze of blue that he at once recognized but couldn't place. Distrust and hatred welled within him with such force, he burst his body into flame with a snarl. Only no flames appeared.

The woman before him chuckled, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and with a flick of her wrist, Natsu was pulled to his feet. "Did you forget me so easily?" she purred, stepping forward as her restraint completely encased Natsu. She sauntered forward, her hips swaying seductively, but when Natsu's eyes remained flaming and fixed on her, she stopped, her saucy smile falling into a frown. "We can fix that," she muttered, touching his forehead with two fingers.

As soon as she touched him, Natsu's head was thrown back as though she'd struck him. His eyes squeezed shut as pain exploded within his skull as his memory came crashing back to him like a flash flood. Gritting his teeth to prevent himself from making a sound, Natsu's hands clenched into fists. He was on a job with Lucy, a job that was going to expose them to their worst fears. From what he'd seen in the arena, Lucy had just found hers, while he felt like he'd been facing his for the past several hours. "Lady," he ground out once he opened his eyes.

Smiling, Lady Sinara put a finger to his lips. "Shhh! We don't want to spoil the show!" she whispered, turning back to look at the sands of the arena and forcing Natsu to do the same. What he saw made his heart fall into his stomach. Lucy was being dragged back through the sand by the clown that had been chasing her, her cry of anguish at being captured rocking through his soul.

"Let her go!" he yelled, struggling uselessly against Lady Sinara's restraints.

Beside him, Lady Sinara cocked her head to the side. "That's so very gallant of you, but she can't hear you. It would ruin the whole illusion."

The Lady's words scarcely registered to his ears. Natsu could focus on nothing but the scene before him as the clown roguishly hauled Lucy to her feet, _touching_ her as it pulled her back against its chest. Lucy fought, he could see her struggling, but she missed the leer the clown gave her as it looked down at her. "You fucking pig!" he roared, unable to stop himself. Lucy's following cry, even if it wasn't in response to his own, froze his blood and ripped his heart in two.

"Natsu!" she shrieked, hot tears clearly streaming down her cheeks – his senses were now working just fine, and he could smell them. The scent of fear pulsated from her in sickening waves, growing stronger with each passing moment and each new move the clown made. He could hear her heart pounding within her chest, racing with terror, but there was something more there – something he couldn't place as he'd never smelt it from her before. It was harsh and sour, sweet and yet pungent like decay. Her heart was broken, but he couldn't understand why. Despair and pain filled her voice along with her desperation, and the next words that left Natsu's mouth he meant with his entire being.

" **I'll fucking** _ **kill**_ **you!"**

While it was clear Lucy didn't hear him, the clown did, and it turned to face him. Long fingers caressed Lucy's cheek, her responding cringe and shudder making Natsu snarl ferally as he continued to fight his restraints. He called upon every ounce of his strength to bring his fire to life, sweat dropping down his brow as he struggled in vain.

Lady Sinara chuckled at his impotent rage, bringing both of them forward so that she could lean a hip against the side railing. Natsu couldn't pull his eyes from the horrid sight before him as the clown's fingers moved to Lucy's chin, clearly gripping her harshly if her responding cry was any indication, and moved her head to the side. His mouth fell open in shock as the clown opened its mouth and _licked_ her cheek.

The touch of something wet and warm against her cheek made Lucy groan out of revulsion. Her knees buckled as she squeezed her eyes shut – they'd been shut ever since she'd been hauled to her feet. It was with horror that she realized what the clown was doing and _why_. It was licking the tears from her skin, drinking them down as though they were its life force, beginning at her chin until it flicked away just upon reaching her eyelashes.

From his position in the balcony, Natsu froze. _No one was supposed to touch Lucy like that! No one!_ His heart raced as his rage built anew, but Lucy's quiet groan of disgust quieted him. He _had_ to get through to her! He had to tell her to open her eyes, that none of it was real, that it was all okay. But how could he do that when he was witnessing it with his own eyes? That _THING_ was touching her! Just the thought of it made him want to vomit and scream in frustrated rage. Thoughts he wouldn't normally have invaded him, images of blasting a flaming fist through the clown's face, blood splattering deliciously back onto him filled him with a sick satisfaction. It wasn't until the clown's mouth moved to Lucy's ear, whispering something that clearly upset her that Natsu regained _some_ of his senses. While he couldn't hear the words, he saw the way Lucy's eyes widened as she shuddered, just before her knees buckled.

"Lucy!" he cried, feeling tears prick his eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut and finally managed to jerk her head away. "Lucy, look at me!"

"What are you doing?" Lady Sinara interrupted, taking a step closer to him. "I told you she can't hear you."

Natsu turned his fiery gaze upon the wizard at his side. "You don't know anything about Lucy. She's stronger than you think. She'll hear me!" Even as he said the words and he believed them with his whole heart, he couldn't help the trickle of doubt that wound its way into his mind. _What's happening?!_

"Do you have any idea what she's seeing right now?" the lady questioned, placing one hand on his confined arm. She was able to reach through her restraints as though they didn't exist.

The unusual question gave Natsu pause as he searched the pinkette's eyes before him with a furious calm that was so unlike him, so contradictory to the emotions raging within his chest. "What are you talking about?"

Turning back to the scene before them, Lady Sinara's hair slipped over her shoulder. She was smiling ruefully, her painted lips pulling up into a smile that made Natsu's heart feel leaden and cold. Lucy's strength was clearly failing, her knees trembling as she struggled to remain upright and her head lolling listlessly to the side. Her eyes were still wet with tears and it was with complete shock that Natsu realized she'd finally opened her eyes.

"Lucy!" he called, but her eyes remained fixed on some invisible point at her side, the normally sparkling depths dull as the clown moved its hand upward, sliding along the smooth skin of her abdomen and drawing blood with sharp nails as it went. "No! Lucy!"

Just as quickly as the clown's assault began, it ended, throwing Lucy forward and away from it like a discarded doll. Slanted eyes gazed upon her as she fell without resistance into the sand, scarcely catching herself on her hands and knees before she scrambled forward, clinging desperately to something Natsu couldn't see. As though she were garbage, disgusting and dirty, the clown brushed its hands off, pointedly looking up to the balcony and at Natsu before disappearing in a swirl of gray mist. Natsu could scarcely process it before he tried calling to his partner again. "Lucy! Come on! Get up!"

In the sand, Lucy pushed herself back onto her knees, her fingers dragging across something with reverence as she sniffled. Her chest heaved as she attempted to calm her wildly erratic heart, but the quick breaths quickly turned into unrestrained sobs as she wrapped her arms around her middle and bent forward, rocking back and forth slightly as she let loose a howling cry that made Natsu shiver.

As her cry ripped through the otherwise silent air, Lady Sinara chuckled, her breath cool against his hot neck. "Now see what her true fear is," she whispered in his ear, soft and seductive, just as he felt a gentle touch at his temple. A shiver wracked through him and he was suddenly released with a jolt.

His body came free like he was dropped, and Natsu immediately fell into a crouch, turning to the left to blast the evil wizard with a Fire Dragon's Roar. She wasn't there. Realizing this, he wasted no time in turning to bound over the railing but stopped cold at what he saw. The moment Natsu's eyes fell on an image of himself – tattered, bloody, and lifeless while Lucy wailed beside him, clutching the remains of his scarf to her chest – his heart crumpled. Her ululating cry as she attempted to soothe her shattered soul froze him in place, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open as Lady Sinara's words suddenly reverberated through his mind. _Lucy's true fear?_ "Luce?" he whispered, tears pricking his eyes as he took a cautious step forward, his hand clenching the railing so tightly his knuckles turned white.

It was too easy to see the scene in reverse, partially because he already _had_ seen it. The only reason he'd been able to handle Future Lucy's passing as "well" as he did, was because even though she was Lucy, she wasn't _his_ _Lucy._ _His Lucy_ had been standing beside him, so even though something in the back of his mind told him it was Lucy, he had been able to draw strength from the fact that _his Lucy_ was still there. He could fight to change the future, to protect Lucy's future, which was exactly what he'd done. Even so, he'd barely managed to keep it together. If something like that happened to _his Lucy,_ there's no telling what kind of damage he'd unleash in his grief.

Even as the thoughts worked their way through his mind, the image below him changed. _He_ was the one wailing on the ground while Lucy lay lifeless at his side. _He_ was the one inconsolable with grief, giving up when he should fight. _He_ was the one who couldn't bear the thought of life without Lucy…

Natsu came back to himself with a shock, goose bumps erupting across his arms. _Stop it, Natsu! This isn't real! She's only seeing what they want her to see! You have to snap her out of it!_ Shaking his head to clear his turmoiled thoughts, Natsu grit his teeth and bounded over the railing, falling to the sand with a heavy thud. His feet no sooner touched the sand then he launched himself forward, intent on soothing his partner's shattered soul. He didn't get far before he was stopped in his tracks.

Lucy's cries had ceased as she looked up at the man standing before her. Standing tall and proud, his white hair pulled back into a ponytail that still left pieces framing his face, Linkin extended a hand down to her. "I'm here, Lucy," he whispered as Lucy hunched protectively over Natsu's supine form.

"No!" she cried, burying her face into Natu's lifeless chest.

"Lucy," Linkin persisted, taking another step closer. "Come with me."

Lucy shook her head, clenching the tattered remains of Natsu's shirt tightly in her fists. "No! I _can't_ leave him!"

"Luce, I'm right here!" Natsu tried, to no avail.

"He is no more, there's no need to cry," Linkin continued on as though Natsu hadn't said anything. Although the way he cocked his head to the side and leered at Natsu from the corner of his eye said otherwise. "Now come," he commanded, his voice full of the stern control he'd used on his animals the night before.

This time there was no fight. Lucy slipped her hands from the fake Natsu's body and immediately placed her hand in Linkin's, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, resuming his trek forward as flames engulfed his body.

Seeing Natsu approach, Linkin didn't release her, and instead pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms. She pressed her face to his chest, gripping his pristinely white shirt in her hands as her shoulders shook with renewed sobs. "He can't be gone!" she cried, her voice muffled by Linkin's chest.

Stroking her hair, Linkin pressed his cheek to the top of her head, turning his gaze directly upon Natsu. "I know it's hard," his voice was oddly soothing, gentle in how he attempted to calm her. "But it would appear Lisanna is more important to him."

Natsu froze at Linkin's words, his heart sinking into his stomach. _How the hell does he know Lisanna?!_ He screamed inwardly, his mind full of confusion and strangely unable to look away from the scene unfolding before him. _A minute ago, Lucy thought I was dead!_

"M-Mira said that wasn't true," she murmured, but the words carried easily to Natsu's ears.

"That's a lie, Lucy! You know it isn't true!" he shouted, but she was deaf to his cries.

"Of course she would. She's covering for her sister," Linkin answered easily, the hand that wasn't stroking her hair now rubbing soothing circles at the small of her back.

"I-I should have told him," she sighed, turning her head to the other side so that Natsu could no longer see her face. His mouth fell open at her words.

 _Told me what?_

"You know if you would have done that, it only would have pushed him further away."

 _What the fuck?!_

"Besides, I'm here for you Lucy. I'll always be here for you." He took his hand from the back of her head and cupped her chin, forcing her to lift her gaze to his face. The brokenhearted look in her eyes spurred Natsu into action once more, but not so much as the tick in Lucy's hand.

 _Is she fighting him?!_ "He's lying, Lucy!" he shouted once more, darting forward with intent to separate the two. "He's controlling your mind!"

Linkin easily dodged him, turning so that Lucy faced his flaming fist, immediately dowsing his flames. "I can help you forget about him," Linkin whispered, lowering his face so close to Lucy's, Natsu saw red.

Her eyes locked with the orange eyes before her, Lucy swallowed. Her head ticked as her eyes closed. "Yes," she breathed, and Linkin lowered his head to hers.

"Over my dead body!" Natsu roared, gripping Lucy roughly by the shoulder and pulling her back, while shoving Linkin away. "Don't you _ever_ touch her!"

Smirking, Linkin easily bent low to keep his balance, one hand dragging along the sand between his feet. "Well, well, well. It would seem Estobar was right about you after all." He stood up casually, as though nothing had happened, and dusted his hands off.

Natsu held Lucy protectively to his side, bristling as though he were protecting his most prized possession, because he was. Something in him snapped at the sight of Linkin about to kiss Lucy, and the only thing he could think was, _Mine! She's_ _ **MINE!**_ While the thought startled him with its ferocity, the idea and desire no longer surprised him.

Beside him, Lucy blinked rapidly and shook her head, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as her mind cleared. "Natsu?" she whispered.

Natsu turned his gaze to her, his emerald eyes flaring brightly with his scarcely restrained flames. The fear, anger, and violence churning within their depths made her gasp as heat rose to her cheeks. "Are you okay?" he whispered, his voice deep and raspy from the force of his chest squeezing his heart.

"What happened?" she asked, pressing a hand to her temple from the throbbing pain. She gasped as her eyes fell to the sand, looking for the lifeless corpse she so clearly remembered. _"I thought you were dead!"_ she shrieked, her eyes wide.

The tremble that made its way down Lucy's spine caused Natsu to pull her closer, burying his face in the luxurious mess that was her hair. The odd scent of despair no longer emanated from her, and even the fear was receding now that she was in his arms. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself the moment to inhale deeply, reinvigorating his mind and clearing his senses with her wonderful scent. "I'd never do that to you," he murmured. The painful ache in his chest dulled now that he held her, and not for the first time he realized how lost he'd be without her. She responded in kind, burying her face in the hollow of his throat as her arms moved from his waist to his neck, pulling him closer.

Lucy sighed against him, the tension leaving her as Natsu's warmth surrounded her. _He's alive, he's here, he's whole,_ she chanted over and over in her mind, combatting the image of his lifeless body that was burned into her brain. A sound came from him then, a mix between a purr and a growl as he squeezed her tighter, his cheek pressing into her head as she returned the squeeze in kind.

"You know he was lying, right?" Natsu's deep voice muttered at her ear, his breath lighting a fire where it caressed her neck and making her shiver for a completely different reason. Heat shot from Lucy's neck straight to her core, and she blushed, suddenly grateful Natsu was holding her so tightly he couldn't see her face. Before she could answer, he continued, a wave of heat rolling off of him like a soft caress. "You're the most important thing to me, Luce. Don't you ever forget that."

His words were spoken so firmly, so confidently, that Lucy couldn't find it in herself to disbelieve. She _wanted_ to believe him, because she felt entirely the same way. The _way_ he professed it made her heart soar as tears welled in her eyes for a completely different reason. "Natsu," she breathed, pulling back from him just far enough to gaze into his fierce eyes. The fire still lurked beneath the emerald depths, but it only amplified the deep green, making her feel as though she were lost in a forest, the flickering flames her only guide toward something that she knew better than anything, but was also completely new. Natsu returned her gaze completely and openly, lowering his head so that his forehead rested against hers as he drunk in the delicious sight of her chocolate orbs once more dancing with light instead of dark with pain. This time, when an image of his nose buried in her neck, her body pressed tightly against his as she ran her fingers through his hair rose in his mind, he realized it was his own – not the work of Linkin or Estobar. The thought was _anything_ but friendly, causing an additional wave of heat to roll off of him as he adjusted his grip, pulling her closer, but he welcomed it because it was something he craved.

"I hate to break up the touching moment," Linkin interrupted, snapping his fingers.

Estobar and Lady Sinara appeared beside him, wide smiles on their faces. "Well, well, well! Looks like we couldn't keep you separated for long, could we?" Estobar teased. He had changed during their ordeal – now wearing a clean white shirt and a long red overcoat. His hair had been redone, slicked back cleanly in his high ponytail. He was pristine in appearance and manner, his shoulders held back and tall, his chin slightly elevated as he looked down his nose at them. Regardless, the glint in his eye struck a chord in Natsu and he reluctantly released Lucy, pushing her behind him protectively. "Are you ready for the _real_ fun to begin?" he teased, his lips pulling up into an evil smile that made Lucy shiver at Natsu's back.

His precious jewel now behind him, Natsu's lips twisted into a mocking smirk as he lowered himself into a crouch. Lucy's hand at his back gave him even more motivation to destroy the man standing before him. "Oh yeah! I'm fired up now!"

* * *

 _Once again, a HUGE thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! I'm having such a blast writing it, and your kind words really help spur me on! Crazy 004, I'll have to try that song! I_ _honestly I pounded 95% of this out in a day due to a sudden burst of inspiration. Unfortunately I didn't get it out right at that moment due to my unhappiness with the beginning... Please let me know what you thought of the mayhem and Nalu moments! I had to put them in there! Hehehe... Is it bad that when I was writing this I realized it was getting closer to the end and I got REALLY sad?!_

 _As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima._

 _P.S. I don't hate on Lisanna. I like her, just not with Natsu, lol. But, with their history, she was a convenient piece to use as one of Lucy's fears, not as a way to make it seem like she's bad. Just had to put that out there because I don't want any Lisanna bashing or anyone to think that I'm bashing her by using her here..._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I've never had to do this before, but I'm going to include a trigger warning for this chapter. I don't want to give away too much, but just be aware it's there... Enjoy!_

 _I have to give a shout-out to all my reviewers and those that have followed and favorited this story! It's truly turned into something I never would have expected, but your kind words always cheer me on! Thank you so much!_

* * *

"You bastards really think you can take on Fairy Tail?!" Natsu challenged, his fists bursting into flame as he stared down the three enemies before them. "Well, you've got another thing coming!"

Estobar was completely unfazed, looking at his fingernails before rubbing them against his overcoat, bored. "Oh, really?" he taunted, rolling blood red eyes vaguely in Natsu's direction. "And what are you going to do about it, Fire Boy?"

Natsu's eyebrow twitched as a vein pulsed in his forehead. "What'd you call me?!"

Finding a sore spot, or rather _another_ one, Estobar grinned. "Oh! Do you not like being called 'Fire Boy'?"

Natsu's lips pulled back in a snarl. The more he talked to Estobar, the more he wanted to rip the pompous man's throat out with his own two hands. He'd never thought of using his teeth before, but he was considering it, given his growing despicable hatred for the man. "There's only one person allowed to call me shit like that, and it ain't you!"

Lucy's hand at his back pressed gently, perhaps out of realization that he tolerated Gray's taunts just as much as the Ice Make Mage tolerated his, but it wasn't new information, not really. Underneath the violent teasing and sarcasm, the two were like brothers. Regardless, her eyes were on Lady Sinara and Linkin. Lady Sinara stood with one hand on her hip, that hip cocked out to the side in a lazy, yet seductive posture that screamed she was bored and couldn't wait to liven up the action. Linkin was another story. His face was impassive and unreadable. Beneath eyebrows that were as white as his hair, Lucy could make out his gaze tracking Natsu, but then flicking to her. _What do they plan on doing?_

The thought no sooner flitted through Lucy's mind, before their surroundings began to change. Her vision (or was it the image of where she was) shimmered and wavered before her, like paint being smeared that wasn't quite yet dry. Based on Natsu's lack of motion sickness, she knew they hadn't _actually_ moved, but based on the fact that the pale sand at their feet was being replaced with dark brown dirt, and the stone walls of the coliseum were being replaced with wooden stadium-style seating, Lucy knew where they were. They were back in the circus tents, gathered together beneath "The Big Top".

"Tell me," Lucy began, stubbornly stepping out from behind Natsu's protective arm. "How did you know what I was afraid of?" While she was trying to cause a distraction, she was also truly curious. "It's not something many people know," she swallowed nervously before adding, "if _anyone_."

Estobar regarded her with cold eyes. It was eerie how eyes so similar to Gajeel's could strike her with such unease and fear. While Gajeel could be cold and distant, dislike sometimes evident in his gaze; since coming to Fairy Tail, he'd never had that murderous intent behind his eyes – that look of complete and utter apathy.

"Luce," Natsu cautioned, stepping forward to be in front of her again.

Lucy's eyes snapped to his, her gaze fierce and determined. Now that the illusion was over, he could clearly see the tear-streaks staining her face through the dirt that had been smudged across her cheeks. Her fear was gone, and it was replaced with a deep sense of injustice that he knew she had to satisfy herself, or there would be no closure. Words weren't needed between them before she returned her gaze to Estobar, who remained silent. "Tell me! You've told us everything else so far!"

Linkin stepped forward, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why should he tell you that?"

"Why not? You clearly don't plan on letting us leave here," she spat.

Estobar put a restraining hand on Linkin's shoulder and stepped forward. "It's easy, my dear, and I do believe you've already figured it out."

Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened as they first looked at Estobar, before turning to each other. "Natsu," she breathed, stepping back as real fear gripped her once more. She had suspected as much, but wasn't certain, until Estobar spoke. She knew the mist was partially responsible for altering their perceptions, but then how could Estobar know the fears of so many people when he was able to paralyze and terrorize the entire patronage of the circus? If the mirrors played a part, what part did they exactly play? He'd touched her when she went into the mirrors, so she suspected touch was a part of it, but again, if that were the case how could he affect so many? He certainly wouldn't have time to touch all of them. It was when Linkin asked about finding out Natsu's fear that she really worried. Estobar had said he didn't need to know his fear, but Natsu had struck him, hit him with enough force to throw him back through several wooden beams. He'd _touched_ him, and therefore exposed himself to Estobar's magic. Maybe he hadn't used it against him yet, but he certainly _could…_

The look in Lucy's eye sent a shudder of unease rippling down Natsu's spine. She was looking at him with fear in her eyes, not for herself but for _him._ "Luce?" he whispered, taking her hand without realizing it.

"We've seen Miss Ashley's fear," Estobar suddenly shouted, causing the two mages to jump, "Or is it Miss Lucy? I lose track," he chuckled darkly, his eyes falling on Natsu who was torn between comforting Lucy and violently attacking the wizard before him. "I think now's the time to see what _your_ fear is!" When he finished, he was pointing at Natsu, and with growing horror, Natsu realized the mist was surrounding them, growing so thick he could scarcely make out the details of the tents around them.

"Lucy, run!" he shouted, turning her around and shoving her in the opposite direction of their enemy. The mist followed, but the wizards did not, Estobar's rough cackling echoing through the tunnel they ducked into as though carried by the mist.

They were no sooner in the tunnel, then they became enshrouded in darkness. A sense of déjà vu swept over Lucy with such physical force, she stumbled, bile rising up in the back of her throat as she recalled her terrifying trek through the tunnel at the coliseum. The only thing that kept her from falling was Natsu's firm grip sliding to her wrist. "Natsu?" she asked as he hauled her back to her feet. She could feel the mist surrounding them, even if she couldn't see it. It was cold and moist, yet intangible, making her skin crawl.

His hand trembled from where they were joined, his eyes piercing the darkness surrounding them. Even though he'd been struck with terror at the thought of not being able to find Lucy, at the thought of Lucy being harmed, it still wasn't his truest, deepest fear. It was something no one knew, not even Happy, because he buried it so far within himself he tried to pretend it didn't exist; and yet it did, guiding many of his actions without his direct knowledge and driving him forward in times when he would have given up otherwise. But how would this fear be shown? He had no idea, nor did he _want_ to know. Most importantly of all, he _did not_ want Lucy to see it.

Although he hated to do it, Natsu gave voice to his worry, his tone deep and gruff as he continued to scan the darkness. "Luce, you've got to get out of here."

Still unable to see him, Lucy spun toward where she knew Natsu to be – his radiant heat and position of his hand on hers gave him away. "No way! I'm not leaving you!"

His voice lowered and contrary to his words, his grip on her wrist tightened – bruising in its strength. "I'm _not_ asking," he growled.

Her soft gasp tore through him like a shock as light suddenly appeared from behind her. Natsu sensed the change first, his eyes going wide as the pit in his stomach only fell lower. He felt like he'd swallowed a giant rock, so big and so heavy it threatened to pull him into a different realm entirely – a realm filled with pain, darkness, and despair. His chest was so tight and utterly frozen he could scarcely breathe; all his senses attuned to their surroundings as he tried to anticipate something he didn't fully understand – nor did he want to.

"And where do you suggest I go?!" Lucy cried, anger ringing clearly in her voice. "We're stronger when we're together!"

While her words rang true, Natsu knew this was the one time they weren't. _What do I have to say to get her to go?!_ Sucking in a deep breath for courage, Natsu released her hand to grip her shoulders tightly, his face only lightly illuminated from the growing light in the distance. Lucy could only make out half his features, and even those were dim, but the wildness in his gaze, the orange depths flickering desperately in his emerald eyes, caused her to suck in a nervous breath. Darkness that wasn't normally there surrounded his eyes, his features made even sharper by the scant light filtering into the tunnel. She had never seen him look more terrifying. "I'm not thinking clearly, Luce," he finally admitted, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered the blood-lust – the violent desire to rip Estobar's throat out with his own teeth, reveling in the feel of his sticky and hot blood gushing out over him, the urge to punch his fist straight through the clown's chest. He _wanted_ blood, _needed_ blood like it was the elixir of life… It was all that could calm the raging storm within him, not that that made any sense. "I," he hesitated, "I don't want you to see this, and I-I don't want to hurt you," he murmured at last, as he finally opened his eyes once more.

The anguish in Natsu's gaze tore at Lucy's heart and she reached up to cup his cheeks in her palms. "You won't hurt me, Natsu," she breathed, stepping closer to him. "I know you won't."

He was trembling beneath her grasp, the thoughts of _'Mine! She's_ _ **MINE!**_ _'_ reverberating through his mind. Even though he fought it, he pulled her into his arms, deeply inhaling her scent one last time as she leaned into him. He buried his nose in her hair, his eyes drifting closed as he allowed himself this one last moment of peace before he prepared to face his inner demon. _I love you, Lucy,_ he breathed inwardly, before squeezing his eyes shut and shoving her away from him. "Get out of here!" he snarled, turning his fierce gaze to the light in front of them. He could already feel it coming.

To his surprise, there was no response from Lucy when he shoved her. When he sniffed the air, the hair on the back of his neck rose on end. He could no longer sense her… _It's for the best,_ he grudgingly admitted, a small amount of relief washing over him that maybe she could be spared this.

His body was tingling and warm, the jolts strengthening as they rippled across his body, and the warmth increasing until half of him burst into flames without his consent. His eyes drifted closed as he recognized the sensations flooding him, the undeniable strength and sense of raw power that ignited within him whenever he used his magic, but also the changes that accompanied his transformation into Dragon Force, and yet different – his left side grew firmer, his skin thicker, as red scales erupted across his skin. The fingers and nails of his left hand elongated into sharp talons, and a chunk of his hair on the left side of his head curled and hardened into a spiraling black horn. Pain erupted from his left shoulder as his body changed, and he staggered forward, a wing taking shape and snapping out behind him until he tucked it in against his back with an automatic flex of his muscles that he didn't understand. Although the changes were painful, they also made him shiver with delight, a quiet groan escaping his lips. He felt it all like a bystander, watching something mystical and strange happen to someone else while he remained safely inside the little zone allotted him in a mind that no longer belonged to him. When his eyes snapped open, they glowed just as orange as his flames, the slit in his pupils even more obvious against the lighter-colored iris; and when he licked his lips and inhaled, he could smell fresh blood in the air. _Yes!_ The dragon had taken over.

* * *

The last thing Lucy remembered, she was in Natsu's arms, feeling warm and secure. The next thing she knew, he was shoving her back, the force painful as she crashed into the wall behind her, knocking the wind out of her with a surprised huff. Her eyes shut from the force of the impact, but the moment she felt something ( _was it a_ _finger?_ ) poke her temple followed by the sickening feeling of Lady Sinara's restraints brushing against her legs, she snapped them open and gasped, jumping to the side. _Where the hell am I?!_

No longer in the tunnel, Lucy immediately recognized the guild. Everyone was there, even though she knew they weren't in reality. Erza sat at the bar, eating strawberry cake with Jellal at her side. Gray and Juvia sat in a booth drinking what appeared to be root beer floats. Levy and Gajeel sat in a different booth, absorbed in their own separate books. Mira was manning the bar, feeding Cana a never-ending supply of booze while Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow sulked in a corner. Evergreen sat with them, her eyes on Elfman across the room. Macao and Wakaba sat together gossiping, while the Alzacks sat at one of the round tables, playing a game of cards with little Asuka. Lisanna and Kinana stood behind the bar, talking quietly with Max, Warren, Reedus and Laki. Jet and Droy sat together, eying Levy and Gajeel with dejected looks on their faces. Even the Master was there, sitting on the bar with his legs crossed, a half-empty mug in his lap. With a shock, she saw a perfect replica of herself strolling through the front door, book in hand, and heading for an empty booth. Natsu wasn't with her, but Happy was. It seemed like a typical day in Fairy Tail, with just a few modifications. "What the hell?!" Lucy cried out in her surprise, momentarily forgetting Lady Sinara's presence. _How do they know this?!_

"Surprised to see this?" a sultry voice suddenly asked from beside her, making Lucy jump and squeal in surprise.

"You!" she cried, her hand falling to her hip. She frowned when she realized it was still empty. _But it's not! My spirits_ are _there! This is just the illusion!_ She tried to force her thoughts past it, draw on the energy of her spirits at her hip, like she knew they were, but to her dismay, nothing changed.

"He was witness to your fear, I think it's only fair that you're witness to his," Lady Sinara calmly stated, smiling at Lucy's surprise as her eyes gleamed menacingly. A moment later and she flicked her wrist, the restraints immediately slithering up Lucy's legs to wrap around her and hold her tightly.

As the restraints split, moving up to Lucy's arms, they brushed against the wounds on her stomach – the slash marks inflicted by the clown, who had been real enough despite her illusion. The touch sparked a sharp pain as blood trickled anew from the injury and Lucy flinched despite her resolve to be strong. "What did you do to him?" she spat, her concern for Natsu overriding her own pain. "Where is he?!"

Lady Sinara's smile grew into a wide grin as a wave of heat reached Lucy as though in answer to her question. Normally Natsu's heat was comforting, even when he was in battle. At least, it was to her. It was his sign that he was alive and well, that he was _Natsu –_ but this heat felt different. It was somehow cold even though it was hotter than she'd ever felt, and violent. Hatred, fear, and rage seethed in the boiling heat, somehow bringing goosebumps to her skin as she felt Natsu's suffering through the waves of heat washing over her. "Natsu," she whispered.

* * *

The scent of blood filled his nostrils and triggered something in Dragon Natsu's mind, something dark and primal. A growl rumbled from deep within his chest at the underlying scent in the blood – a scent that called to him and made him hunger not only for the taste of it, but for the being it belonged to. He had to possess such a being, had to claim it for his own before devouring it… The growl growing in intensity, he sprung forth with speed that normally he could not achieve, heading for the glowing light in front of him.

When he burst forth into the light, Dragon Natsu squinted, throwing his arms up in front of his face to block the brightness for a moment. Looking around, a voice in the back of his mind told him he knew the place – it was the guild, he faintly recalled – and the people he knew as well, or supposedly did. Without realizing it, he'd barged through the front doors, throwing them open with such force they cracked the walls, the entire building trembling. Everyone inside turned at his sudden entrance, surprise evident on their faces as he stood in front of the door, his arms spread and his chest heaving, as he looked for the source of the scent that tantalized him.

"Natsu?!" Erza cried, jumping to her feet with enough force to throw her barstool out behind her.

At the sound of surprise and _fear_ in Erza's voice, everyone in the guild visibly shrunk back from Natsu. While the dragon part of him puffed in pride, the small part in the back of his mind that was still _Natsu_ was devastated, tears stinging his eyes. _They fear me?! Guys, it's me! I'm still in here!_ He tried to call out to them, to make his presence inside the beast known, to no avail.

"Natsu, what happened?" Gray was the one to ask, stepping forward from where the guild had stepped back surprisingly fast. Only a few brave souls remained at the forefront.

"Where is it?" Dragon Natsu demanded. His voice wasn't his own. It was deep and gravely, like two boulders rubbing together.

"Where's what?" Gajeel asked, stepping forward with Gray to defend the others.

Dragon Natsu sniffed the air once more. It was close, so close he shivered, his wing flexing out behind him. "That smell," he muttered.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, recognizing his Dragon Form with dread coiling in her stomach. She knew he was still in there, trapped in a dark corner of the beast's mind. _Is this what he fears?!_ He didn't hear her – she might as well have been invisible.

What got Dragon Natsu's attention, was the fake "Lucy", calling out to him just as she had done, Happy clutched tightly to her chest. Dragon Natsu's eyes darted to hers, the fierce flaming hunger so strong in his gaze that she trembled, even if it wasn't exactly directed at her. When he smiled, his teeth were even sharper than normal, his gaze more predatory as his eyes raked over her form. Within a fraction of a second, he was before her, Happy tossed unceremoniously aside, and his nose against her neck as he inhaled deeply. "Mine," he breathed, so quietly only "Lucy" could hear.

A shiver made its way down "Lucy's" spine. His breath was hot on her neck, the rest of his body radiating an intense heat that immediately flushed her cheeks. The deep rumble to his voice, the surety and confidence in it, made her cheeks darken even more, spreading to her neck and ears as she did her best to tuck her chin down. "Natsu?" she whispered, his hands moving to her waist. One was his, rough and calloused, and yet gentle and warm; while the other was fierce and hardened with scales, his sharp nails digging into her.

"Mine," he repeated, teeth grazing her neck.

This time Lucy did hear his words, and a shiver ran through her. _What the hell is he doing?!_ While she longed to hear him say such things, _watching_ him say it to something that wasn't actually her made her feel ill. She knew this wasn't him but didn't understand how this was supposed to be his fear. It wasn't until his grip visibly grew in intensity, his claws drawing blood, that a trickle of understanding teased the back of her mind.

The other "Lucy" didn't appear to share her feelings as she attempted to squirm from his grasp, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Natsu?! What the hell are you doing?! That hurts." He didn't relent, pulling her roughly against him as his wing spread out to wrap around her. "Natsu, stop!" she demanded, attempting to hold him away but his strength was too much for her. He was too strong for her on a _normal_ day, but this was clearly even more so.

"No," he ground out, shoving her back into the table with such force "Lucy" flinched.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Erza suddenly barked, brandishing her sword behind him. "Let Lucy go." Jellal stepped out from behind her with daggers in his eyes.

The sight of Natsu manhandling "her" made feelings flood Lucy she wasn't ready for. _What is he doing? What does this mean?_ She couldn't make heads or tails out of what she was seeing, nor what she was feeling based on Natsu's wild actions. He was like a beast unleashed, and although her belly fluttered pleasantly, her heart ached at what she was witnessing. It was so private, she felt as though she was violating their deep sense of trust simply with her presence.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Lady Sinara murmured, her voice surprisingly close as she leaned her chin on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy refused to give her the satisfaction of an answer. "What does seeing him like this make you feel?" she whispered, turning a truly curious gaze to Lucy, her blue eyes flashing.

Lucy ground her teeth. "Release him."

The lady shrugged. "Sorry, that's not my department."

"What do you want?" Lucy whispered back, her eyes widening as Natsu grinned roguishly at the other "Lucy", keeping her close to him with his wing as he turned to face Erza.

"She is mine."

His statement was so calm, Lucy couldn't help but stare, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, but the guild was having none of it. "Like hell she is," Gray argued, stepping forward with his legs spread wide and one fist pulled back against his other hand. He was ready to battle. His sense of kinship with Natsu was gone, replaced with the need to protect "Lucy", who was like a sister to him. "Now let her go."

"Lucy's" lip curled up in disgust as she shoved against him, breaking free of his wing and stumbling to the side. "I _belong_ to no one, _you monster_!"

Dragon Natsu's face fell for only a moment, and in that moment, Lucy saw a flicker of the real Natsu being held captive. His eyes darkened to his true emerald, his face falling in anguish as he physically staggered, his right hand moving as though to clutch at his aching heart.

"No, Natsu! That isn't me!" she yelled, in her heart knowing he wouldn't hear her, but unable to stand the look of devastation on his face.

A second later and the true Natsu was gone, replaced by the dragon within him, his eyes alight as his lips pulled back in a snarl. He kept the wide stance as he dropped into a crouch. "We'll see about that," he threatened. "I'll _make_ you mine."

"Please. I'll do anything," Lucy whimpered, tears stinging her eyes as she watched "Lucy's" reaction to Dragon Natsu's words and his _true_ response. "Let him go."

"Can't do that," Lady Sinara repeated, turning her gaze back to the scene before her. "Besides, this is wonderful entertainment, isn't it?!"

"It's disgusting and cruel," Lucy answered, wanting to close her eyes and avoid the scene in front of her, but unable to.

"She clearly isn't diggin' it," Gajeel argued with Dragon Natsu, taking a threatening step closer.

"Don't force this, Kid, or we'll be forced to stop you," Laxus finally joined the fray, lightning already flickering across his shoulders.

Dragon Natsu just tensed, his oddly bright eyes sizing up his opponents. "You can try," he taunted, before bursting forth with a whirlwind of flames. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Before anyone could so much as flinch, the whole of the guild was immediately engulfed in flames, cries of pain and despair emerging from their depths as Dragon Natsu looked on with disinterest. A smirk reached his lips as no retaliation occurred, his flames licking at the walls, and he turned back to face "Lucy", who noticeably cringed away from him.

"What have you done?!" "she" screamed, tears shining in her eyes. The cries dwindled behind Natsu's flames, and it was obvious she knew what that meant – the real Lucy did too. The fact that no one had been able to fight back, the fact that even her clothes were singed and steaming, told her he had meant to kill – _and he had_. Lucy had to remind herself over and over that it wasn't real as tears stung her eyes, fighting to see her fallen comrades through the smoke and flames.

"They won't stop me," he growled.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, straining against Lady Sinara's restraints. "Snap out of it!"

Dragon Natsu approached "Lucy" like a predator stalking its prey. She trembled before him before Happy dropped from the sky, attempting to kick him. He was easily batted aside with his dragon-like arm, the force throwing him through the wall and out of sight. "Leave me alone!" "Lucy" shrieked.

"But Lucy," he started, his voice sounding more like his own. So much so that a lump formed in Lucy's throat, choking her.

"Natsu! I'm right here!" she shouted, her voice hoarse from the lump in her throat, as the tears finally fell.

"You just destroyed our entire guild! You killed them! I never want to look at your disgusting face again!" the fake Lucy was screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stepped back for each step Dragon Natsu took forward. "You even attacked Happy! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You are," he growled, his voice low and dangerous. His eyes flashed as he watched "Lucy's" movements, her hand falling to her hip.

 _I don't understand,_ Lucy's thoughts ran rampant. _Why is this happening?! What could this mean?!_ It seemed pointless, but she knew it wasn't.

"Loke!" "Lucy" shrieked just as Dragon Natsu pounced.

A yellow magic circle appeared as "Lucy's" strongest Celestial Spirit was summoned without the use of his key. While he normally flirted with his master, cracking off a smart comment the moment he arrived, this time he was all business – immediately dropping into a crouch and launching himself at Dragon Natsu in an attempt to intercept him from his mistress.

Loke was just a little too slow as Dragon Natsu's claws caught in "Lucy's" shirt, ripping it as they toppled to the floor. The Celestial Spirit still managed to hit his mark, for Dragon Natsu was no sooner on his master than he was violently kicked off, flying into a table with a grunt. "Leave her alone," Loke snarled, standing protectively over "Lucy", who was desperately trying to keep her shirt together.

"Oh, so the kitten decided to come out and play," Dragon Natsu taunted, fire forming in his fist. "Care to die with the others?"

"I won't let you harm Lucy," Loke quietly vowed. Lucy's heart ached with the heartfelt promise she knew was real. If only Loke were truly there…

"Then die!" Dragon Natsu roared, whipping his arms into a cyclone of fire that Loke tried to block with his own magic, Lion Brilliance. He was quickly overpowered as Dragon Natsu rushed forth through the flames and Loke's light, only slightly slowed down by the Celestial Spirit's power, before physically striking him and throwing him lifelessly across the room. "Lucy" on the floor gasped as Dragon Natsu landed with his feet on either side of her. His blood already hot and boiling, he quickly dropped to his knees. "I told you, you're mine," he growled.

"Lucy" swallowed, her tears continuing to fall as she placed restraining hands against Dragon Natsu's chest. "Never," she vowed, her eyes flashing as heat enveloped the room.

Dragon Natsu cocked his head to the side, his lips pulling back in a dangerous sneer as the hand that was still his trailed down to her waist. Lucy blushed, feeling like she should avert her eyes, but was unable to, even as the "Lucy" before her trembled and clearly tried to push Dragon Natsu away. He easily caught her hands up with his, pressing them above her head and dragging his claws down across her chest and abdomen, drawing blood as he went. "Then I'll just take you," he snarled, pressing his claws into her hip.

"Lucy" whimpered, struggling against his firm grip as he tore her flesh. Blood dripped from his claws as he brought them to his mouth, licking one claw clean and shuddering. "You taste even better than I expected," he whispered, his wing flaring out behind him as he lowered his mouth to her hip, running his tongue up and across the wounds, catching all four of them in a swift diagonal motion that made the "Lucy" beneath him gasp and tense in his grasp. The real Lucy could only stare, dumbfounded. "Last chance," he threatened, licking the blood from his lips as his eyes bespoke of the fire within.

"Fuck you!" "Lucy" spat, attempting to buck free beneath him.

"As you wish," Dragon Natsu answered, and plunged his fangs into her throat. The "Lucy" beneath him let out a strangled scream, her legs kicking uselessly as he lowered his body onto hers, successfully pinning her to the floor as her life's blood spilled into his mouth, coating his hands in its warmth with such a pleasant sweetness, he groaned. In his ecstasy, he released her hands to clutch her to him in what would appear to be a passionate embrace if not for the growing pool of blood surrounding them.

"No," Lucy breathed, unable to believe what she was seeing. She wanted to cry out to Natsu, to bring him back into reality, but how could she do that? He'd apparently witnessed her torture and hadn't been able to do a thing. Is this what it felt like? She felt awful, like she'd just seen something forbidden and dark – something not meant for anyone but Natsu. She'd violated him in perhaps the worst way possible, seeing into the dark recesses of his mind that he clearly kept hidden from all of them. She'd seen his Dragon Form and not been afraid – not even a little – because she trusted him with her entire being. But is this what he truly feared? Losing control? Killing those close to him? The manner in which he'd killed her raised more questions than it answered, his possessive words running through her mind on repeat. _What will he feel once he knows I've seen this?!_

Natsu managed to free himself from the dragon just as "Lucy" sighed her last breath, her eyes growing dim and dark as the hands that had been gripping him, trying to fight him off until the very end, fell lifelessly to her sides. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the blood pooled around him, sticking to him with a sick warmth that made his stomach turn. Pain registered in his body, an incessant itching as the Dragon Form disappeared, his wing shrinking back into his shoulder, his horn collapsing back into his wild hair, and the scales receding back into his skin. He barely noticed it, his eyes on "Lucy" beneath him. She was naked from the waist up, her top clearly ripped by the claws that were turning back into his fingernails. What wasn't ripped was singed, burns marring her otherwise flawless skin along her right side. He'd _never_ burned her...

On instinct he jolted, jerking back and up onto his knees in shock as his breath left him, his heart freezing in his chest. "Lucy?!" he cried, agony and anguish causing his voice to crack as his heart shattered into a million pieces. His breath coming in short, ragged gasps, he forced himself forward, his hand trembling as he traced her wounds in shock without touching them. "Oh, Luce," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. He'd caused this…

He collapsed over her, his elbows hitting the ground painfully on either side of her shoulders, but he didn't notice. Tears stung his eyes as he squeezed them shut, only to have to open them a moment later, still unable to believe what he was seeing, what he was smelling. His head cocked slightly to the side as he held his breath, listening. Listening for her heartbeat and hearing _nothing, absolutely nothing_ coming from her, tore a new hole through him. There was no blood pulsing in her veins, no breath moving in and out of her lungs. She was _silent._

"Lucy, what have I done?!" he shrieked, sitting back and pulling her into his arms as he clutched her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair, the once luxurious locks matted and coated with blood. "Oh, Mavis, what have I done?!" he whispered into her hair, tears immediately spilling down his cheeks and leaving clean traces through the blood marring his skin. Blood there both from the lethal wound he inflicted and through smearing it across his own face in his despair.

A soft inhale bespoke of the rest of the tragedy in the room and Natsu froze in terror. He stiffened, the need to see what he'd done battling his fear of knowing. With great care, he gently lowered Lucy back to the floor, pulling what remnants of her clothing he could back to cover her nakedness, and smoothing her hair before he gingerly closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. Wiping his nose on the back of his hand, Natsu shakily forced himself to his feet. He was unsteady and staggered, having to hold onto the table he'd forced Lucy against in order to keep from falling. He remembered it all clearly, even though his actions were veiled in a fog, and he fell back to his knees with the weight of his despair. "Lucy!" he cried, holding himself up with his hands curled into fists as he hung his head.

"Natsu! I'm right here!" Lucy shouted, barely able to see past her own tears. Seeing him so broken, so full of remorse and shame, broke her heart. She was filled with such pain for him, tight bands of it squeezed her heart so painfully, she could scarcely breathe. "Please, just look at me! I'm fine!"

Lady Sinara snickered, throwing an arm casually over Lucy's shoulders. "He can't hear you. It would ruin the moment."

"Stop this!" Lucy shrieked, hatred boiling within her chest.

Natsu forced himself to his feet once more, grinding his teeth together. He'd done this – he had to see it. Inhaling a shaky breath, he took a step forward and nearly tripped over Loke's lifeless body, his glasses broken where they still sat on his nose. Flinching, Natsu stepped around him, raising his eyes to where some of Fairy Tail's strongest had attempted to stand against him. Now only charred, lifeless bodies remained. "I-I did this?" he whispered, shaking as he came across Gray and Erza. Erza's hand still clutched her sword, Jellal pulling her into the circle of his arms and putting his back to Natsu's flames, but he hadn't been able to save her. Gray was still in his fighting stance, but a look of surprise was forever frozen on his face. Gajeel was grimacing, his arm pulled back as though he were about to release an Iron Dragon Fist. Laxus was the closest one to him, his body burned into a permanent running position. His eyes swept the rest of the room, his friends huddled for safety in the back corner. Based on their stiff positions as they cowered away from his flames, he wanted to believe they had died quickly, but their cries ringing in his ears, their pain, told him otherwise.

"Gramps?" he muttered, coming upon Fairy Tail's master. "How?" he breathed, his head swimming as he turned and found Lucy once more. Pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced took root in his chest, burning and crushing and stabbing as he bent over, supporting himself with his hands on his thighs as his whole world came crashing down around him. _I did this… I killed them all…_ His eyes returned to Erza's sword, which still shone brightly, and he made his way over to it.

Lucy saw where Natsu's eyes went and she gasped, her mouth falling open. All sense left her as terror gripped her in its vice-like hold. _No! Natsu, you can't!_ "Natsu, no!" she shrieked, her voice cracking as she fought against Lady Sinara. "Let me go you evil witch! You can't let this happen!"

Lady Sinara smiled, moving Lucy closer as Natsu pried Erza's crisp hand open. "A world without Fairy Tail," Natsu muttered, his eyes falling on Lucy. "A world without Lucy…" His throat closed on him and he had to swallow as he crawled through the blood, soot and ash back to "Lucy's" side. "Luce, I'm so sorry," he whimpered, brushing her hair back from her cheek. His hands shook as he whimpered, the sound small and pitiful coming from such a strong wizard – the strongest Lucy knew. His breath hitched, the sword falling lifelessly from his hands as he fell forward, his elbows against his legs as he once more buried his face in his hands. "This can't be real," he pled, slowly rocking back and forth. "Please, let this be a dream. Lucy, you have to be alive…"

Tears flooded Lucy's eyes anew as her heart broke for her partner. Having not seen what the death of Future Lucy did to him, she was filled with emotions she couldn't name or process. And this time he had no one to take out his anger on, except himself. All she knew was that she had to protect him, had to save him from this horror.

Natsu picked the lifeless "Lucy" back up, cradling her gently to him and continuing to rock as he sobbed into her neck. "I never got to tell you how much I love you," he whispered so quietly Lucy couldn't hear. "I'm so sorry." Swallowing thickly, he gently kissed her forehead, his lips lingering as he was reluctant to leave her. "I'll see you soon," he muttered with a sniffle as he gently set her back down.

Panic flooded Lucy with a palpable heat, rushing through her in a flash from the crown of her head to her toes. "Natsu, no! Stop! Please!"

He continued without hearing her, sniffling as he bent to pick up the sword he'd dropped at Lucy's side. His eyes roamed to the rest of his comrades, grief lining his face as he looked at each of them in turn. He tried to remember them in life, their bright and shining faces, the determination in their eyes, and the brilliance of their smiles. It was difficult to see through their charred remains. Flinching, he pulled his eyes from them, his heart strangely calm as he turned Erza's sword on himself, the tip aimed appropriately for his already shattered heart. "Please, forgive me," he whispered, and plunged the blade forward.

" _ **NOOOOOOO!"**_ Lucy screamed. Her world came crashing to a halt as she saw that sword move. Her legs buckled as stars shot through her vision, threatening to rob her of it; and if it weren't for Lady Sinara's restraints, she would have fallen to the floor.

Her words went unheard as the entire building shook and trembled, the walls splintering and exploding outward as fire engulfed the room. Heat unlike anything Lucy had ever experienced washed over her, flushing her cheeks and singing her clothes, but not harming her physically. The restraints binding her to Lady Sinara grew hot, burning her so fiercely she screamed. A moment later, she realized there was another voice screaming. Lady Sinara was also crying, screeching as her clothes burned against her skin, her skin turning a dark, blistered pink, until she finally released her restraints in order to flee.

Released, Lucy collapsed into a heap on the floor, gasping for breath as smoke filled the room. A demonic roar erupted from in front of her, causing goosebumps to break out across her skin as she peered into the flames. Natsu was there, kneeling on the floor as he had been when attempting to end his life, his head tilted back, and mouth opened wide in an agonized roar that sent shivers down Lucy's spine. The flames unmistakably came from him as they swirled upward and into the sky, whipping his hair into a frenzy and licking his body but not touching him as tears ran down his cheeks. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clenched into fists that shook, but when Lucy looked closer, her eyes as wide as saucers, she could see the scales forming there. They were sporadic and random, creating patches on his arms and face. He was entering Dragon Force.

* * *

 _A/N: I have to say that I am well-aware that Natsu's Dragon Form as mentioned here comes from Dragon Cry, which takes place after the year-long time skip, while this story takes place before Tartaros. I'm sorry for taking such creative liberties, but it fit with my story and that's what FanFiction is all about, right? I hope you enjoyed, even though I think this may be the darkest one I've written yet… It kind of definitely took on a life of its own and before I knew it, I was like, "What am I even writing?!" Sorry, not sorry! ;) As always, comments and reviews are always welcome!_

 _Inspiration for Natsu's Dragon Form came from here, which is based off Dragon Cry:_ onecoloredlily/art/Natsu-s-Dragon-Form-704001260 - _OneColoredLily is awesome!_

 _Inspiration for Natsu roaring as he enters Dragon Force came from here:_ hazaelxo/art/Parallels-of-Sadness-506445450 _\- I was mainly searching for him and got Lucy as an added bonus in this one, but let's face it, they're both doing the same thing at this point.._

 _As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima, I just own this story._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting! This has honestly been done for a little bit now, I just had to keep tweaking it until I was happy. Once again, HUGE shout out to all of you that have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. Your words are such a source of encouragement, I can't even thank you enough. Your continued support helps to keep this story (and my desire to write it) alive and kicking. I hope you enjoy! Comments/reviews are always welcome!_

The tremendous power and force behind Natsu's agony tore through the illusion, a fierce gust of air piercing the mist and dispelling it immediately. As Lucy watched, the guild seemed to burn down around them, ash raining down from above as the guild walls crumbled to reveal the red and white stripes belonging to the circus tents. Those too, caught fire, crackling and curling back on itself as the edges turned black, releasing a toxic smoke that made Lucy cough and cover her mouth. She was fortunate she was still on the ground, the smoke rising above her as she all but held onto the dirt for dear life, afraid Natsu's power would quite literally blow her away otherwise.

Regardless, she could not pull her eyes from the sight before her. The image of Natsu filled with such despair made her cry right along with him, but he was also breathtakingly beautiful. His hair fluttered about him, whipping around in the whirlwind created by his fire. Although his eyes were still squeezed shut, his mouth still open as his bellow continued, his elongated canines drew her attention – just one of the features that spoke to his heritage that he was so proud of. The smattering of scales now only added to that testament. "Natsu," she whispered, not sure if he would hear her over his own cry anyway.

A crashing sound behind her drew her attention, and Lucy braced herself on her elbows to look back over her shoulder. The wooden beams and supports of the stadium-style seats were collapsing, burning through with startling speed. When a ripping sound reached her from above she looked up just in time to see the top of the tent coming down; its very supports turning to ash before her eyes along with the canopy, she realized she had to get out of there or risk being buried.

Forcing herself to her hands and knees, Lucy risked one final look at Natsu. He was no longer roaring, his head lowered as his chest heaved. His hands were curled in his lap, still trembling as he looked at them in shock. His eyes were cast in shadow, concealed by his hair as he panted, his mouth partly open as he worked to come to terms with what was happening. Turmoil churned in his mind as he tried to process, recalling the actual _feeling_ of Erza's sword piercing his flesh before he lost control of himself. _But where's the wound?_ He patted his tattered shirt, even lifting it up to reveal his tanned skin beneath. Nothing marred his skin, save for a matching patch of scales that made its way from his pectorals down to his abdomen. _Where's the sword?_ His eyes widened as he looked at the now dirt-covered ground before him. _Wait! Where's Lucy?!_ Eyes darting, he was both relieved and terrified by her absence.

Lucy couldn't help it. She _had_ to reach him, despite the risk to herself. "Natsu!" she shrieked, closing her eyes as she screamed for all she was worth in a desperate attempt to get him to hear her over the gale of his magic. The cry left her lips just as the main support snapped, immediately drawing her gaze upwards with a gasp. _This is it!_ She screamed in her mind, her body automatically rolling onto her side, curling her legs up and protecting her head with her arms as she waited for her impending death.

The sound of Lucy's voice brought Natsu's eyes up with a snap. Without thinking, he launched himself toward her, fire erupting from his legs and spurring him faster as he scooped her up in his arms. He scarcely had time to tuck her tightly against his chest, ducking his head protectively over hers as they crashed through the burning supports and seats and out into the open. Wood splintered and cracked with his force, and when they emerged from beneath the burning canopy, Natsu's uncertainty caused him to tip, dragging his elbow along the ground before he could roll and protect Lucy. His body took the beating as they tumbled and rolled through the dirt, but he didn't notice. He was too overwhelmed with the feeling of Lucy in his arms, with the knowledge that nothing he'd just experienced had been real. He hadn't just killed his entire guild… He hadn't just killed _Lucy…_

By the time their momentum came to a stop, the two mages were panting, Lucy gritting her teeth as she clenched the tattered remains of Natsu's shirt and buried her face in his chest. Natsu had one hand on the back of her head, protecting it from injury, while the other held her tightly against him, wrapped around her waist. When they stopped, he refused to let her go, his grip on her actually tightening as he fought to suppress a sob of relief. "You're alive," he whispered hoarsely, burying his face in her hair. "Mavis, I thought I _killed_ you!"

Lucy had to swallow before she could speak, his raw emotion crashing into her. "Of course I am," she murmured, snuggling into his embrace with a forlorn smile tugging at her lips. "I told you, you'd never hurt me. Even when you entered Dragon Force and burned down everything around us, you didn't harm _me._ None of it was real, Natsu."

He froze at her words, his hand pausing in its trek through her tangled tresses. "D-did you see it?" His voice was scarcely audible as he trembled beneath her.

Tears welled in Lucy's eyes as she pushed herself up against his chest, so she could look into his eyes. They were his once more, despite being in Dragon Force. The rich forest green that looked up at her was wary and nervous, his unease tugging at her heart, but it was _him._ Even the flickering orange flames that smoldered in his eyes were clearly _him._ She could lose herself in his eyes if she wasn't careful, the depths drawing her in as though he could drink in her soul. Her eyes left his to scan his face, the diffuse scales etched across the dirtied surface, and the same smear of blood that felt like it was from another day entirely, still there on his cheek. His hair fell across his forehead, his scarf somehow having fallen to take up its usual place around his neck, but it was all still him. Even the scales marring his cheeks and above his eyes were him, and she couldn't stop herself from gently caressing them, marveling at how rough and yet soft they were. Natsu's eyes narrowed at her touch, unsure, but he didn't pull away. When he remained silent, his eyes searching hers, she cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry," she breathed, closing her eyes in shame as her cheeks darkened. "I did."

Natsu stiffened beneath her, his heart slamming to a halt in his chest as his breath hitched. Lucy dropped her head to his chest, her hand still on his cheek, but the second he caught the scent of her tears, the tangy saltiness reaching his nose despite the overwhelming sense of burning wood and noxious canvas, he reached his fingers beneath her chin to force her to look at him. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked, attempting a weak smile.

Sniffling, Lucy cocked her head at him, her brow furrowing angrily. "You're seriously asking me that?" she whispered harshly. "Natsu, I watched you try to end your own life!"

He cringed and averted his eyes. "You… I'm sorry you had to see that," he murmured. When he felt the tension in the air growing around them, he shrugged, his eyes returning to search hers. "Wouldn't have worked anyway. It was all just an illusion."

Lucy knew he was trying to play it off. He was trying not to worry her, to set her mind at ease despite the fact she could still see his torment reflecting back at her through his eyes. She loved him even more for it, even if she also hated it. "You idiot," she muttered, dropping her head back to his chest and sighing with contentment when she felt Natsu relax beneath her. He wrapped his arms around her once more, closing his eyes as he sighed into her hair.

 _Lucy's here. She's fine. I haven't hurt her, and she hasn't run away…_ The thoughts rolled through his mind, his relief palpable as he shuddered.

After a moment's hesitation, Lucy finally asked the question that had been haunting her throughout Natsu's ordeal. "Why would you do that?"

Natsu's eyes snapped open as he tensed beneath Lucy once again. His arms around her tightened in his fear as all the reasons why he would crossed his mind. He wanted to say none of them. Heaving a sigh, he sat up, Lucy moving with him to kneel at his side. When it became clear he wasn't going to answer right away, she kicked her feet out to the side, leaning on one hip as she peered up at him. His eyes avoided hers. "Isn't it obvious?" he finally asked, a wave of anxious heat rolling off of him.

Not at all sure what he meant, and her mind still confused from what she'd seen, Lucy frowned, scooting closer to him without realizing it. "I don't understand."

He cringed, gnashing his teeth together as warmth spread to his cheeks. "I… I can't live without you, Luce," he rushed in a whisper, still unable to meet her gaze.

Lucy sucked in a breath, a tingle shooting through her body that started in her heart and worked its way clear down to her toes. The warmth emanating from Natsu spoke to his nervousness, but she found the darkness in his cheeks the most telling. Regardless, the tense set to his shoulders told her he had more to say, she just needed to give him some time. "I thought I'd killed everyone. I wiped out the guild. And then," his voice cracked, stopping any sound from leaving his throat until he swallowed thickly. "Then, I…" He couldn't finish, his eyes squeezing shut as he relived the painful memory – the memory that wasn't real but had been too vivid to ignore as just an illusion. He could still feel her beneath him, fighting him, struggling as he robbed her of her life…

"You'd never do that," Lucy assured, clutching both his hands in her own. Despite the heat rolling off of him, his hands were surprisingly cold. His eyes met hers at her touch. " _Never._ You love our guild more than anyone, and I know you'd never hurt any one of us, no matter what happened. That's not who you are, Natsu."

"But," his voice trailed off as he scrunched his face up once more, disgusted at himself and what he'd "done" in the illusion, what he'd said. Tears pricked his eyes as he muttered, "What I did to you…"

She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him as she shook her head. "Stop thinking about it. It wasn't you and it wasn't real. I trust you, Natsu." Her hand moved to his cheek once more. When he still looked shaken, his eyes dark and haunted, she took his hand with her free hand and gently placed it on her chest, right above her heart. It was pounding, racing with their proximity and from Natsu's torment, but she had to do this. For him. "You feel that?" He didn't answer, but his eyes widened slightly. "You didn't hurt me, Natsu. You wouldn't." His shoulders visibly relaxed after a moment, his eyes falling to his hand resting above her heart as though captivated by its secrets. "Besides, I'd never talk to you like that," she teased, her lips curling into a playful smile that she hoped could help bring him out of the darkness.

Natsu smirked, light returning ever-so-slightly to his eyes as he covered her hand at his cheek with his own, gently shaking his head. "You wouldn't," he agreed.

They grew still in each other's arms, their eyes only on the eyes of the other, searching as though they held the key to the secrets of the universe. Lucy's heart rate increased at the intensity in Natsu's gaze, the protectiveness and longing for once evident in his mossy depths. Natsu picked up on the change, his hand at her heart shifting to pull her closer to him as his own heart rate increased to match hers. Her molten chocolate orbs glistened up at him, the love and concern she held for him clear in her gaze. His thumb traced over the knuckles of her hand that was still cupping his cheek as he leaned into it, closing his eyes blissfully as her thumb then traced a line beneath his eye. Even with the patch of scales beneath her fingertips, her gentle touch caused a shiver of happiness and pleasure to ripple down his spine, and he pulled her closer.

There was little to no room left between them now, Lucy made more and more aware of this change by the increase in Natsu's heat that washed pleasantly over her. Although they'd been in each other's arms an innumerable amount of times, and even held each other as intimately as they were just then, there was something unmistakably different – an undercurrent riding just beneath the surface and tugging them both down with it the longer they touched. They'd been through and seen so much in just a few short hours (so much so, it felt like days), and it seemed like they'd turned a corner in their relationship. But had they? Before Lucy could even truly think about it, she found herself pulling Natsu closer, his face moving effortlessly towards hers. Their foreheads touched and Natsu's eyes slowly opened, the movement languid and slow, as his eyes met hers. The air between them was charged, goosebumps erupting on Lucy's arms as she felt Natsu envelope her with the warmth of his hooded gaze, his hand spreading wide to span her back as he pulled her even closer.

All thought left Lucy's mind as her eyes slowly drifted closed, completely trusting in her partner. His forehead against hers pressed a little more before he shifted, his cheek gently pressing into hers before his nose brushed against her. Her blood was on fire, fueled by Natsu's heat and mere presence; and made worse by the way he was moving, his breath hot on her neck before she suddenly felt it caress her lips with a soft sigh. _Oh, Mavis! Is he going to – ?!_

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

Their eyes snapped open and the two wizards immediately pulled back, their gaze drawn toward the direction of the voice. Natsu immediately recognized it as Estobar and snarled, his brows drawing down low as he slowly rose to his feet. As Lucy stood up with him, he gently pushed her behind him.

Once Natsu rose to his full height, Estobar appeared to truly take stock of him and notice the not-so-subtle changes to his appearance. He gasped, his mouth falling open in awe as he took an involuntary step back. It was a mistake, for Natsu saw the nervous motion and took a threatening step forward, a ball of flame appearing in his right hand. "What's the matter? Never seen a dragon slayer in Dragon Force before?" he taunted, his grin spreading wide.

Estobar swallowed before he could speak, his voice trembling. While it could be argued that the image Natsu had in his fear, his Dragon Form, was considerably more intimidating than even his Dragon Force, the image the Fire Dragon Slayer presented with rage glowing in his dark eyes, struck the man with respectable terror. "Is-is this how you destroyed the illusion?"

Confused, Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Did what now?"

Suppressing a giggle, Lucy stepped out from behind Natsu's back, placing a hand gently on his now very warm shoulder. He looked back at her, his eyes narrowed as he kept Estobar in his periphery, his senses tuned for any sense of impending attack. Lucy, having seen everything – Natsu's transformation and disruption of the illusion spell – glared at Estobar, not bothering to hide the hatred in her gaze. "Of course it is. Your 'mist' can't do anything if it can't reach us." At Estobar's look of utter surprise, she cocked an eyebrow in the air. "You should have thought of that before provoking him. Your magic is no match for his."

Natsu sneered, Lucy's words lending him even more strength as warmth settled in his chest. Her praise always made him melt inside, not that he often showed that effect of her words. "So, that's how it happened, huh?" he whispered only to Lucy.

Stepping closer, Lucy answered just loudly enough for Natsu to hear. "It's the best I can figure. The illusion disappeared as soon as you changed."

Lady Sinara stumbled forward then, stepping out from behind a smaller flaming tent. Her dress was burned away in many places, her exposed skin blistered a dark pink. The entire left side of her dress was blown away, her skin nearly black along the border where the fabric had been partially seared to her flesh. She was scarcely covered enough to protect her modesty, the dress somehow clinging low around her hips and around her breasts, leaving the majority of her abdomen exposed. The left glove that she wore, once white, was now an ashy gray, holes burned randomly into the once pristine fabric. Even her hair, once elegantly styled, was singed in numerous places; some of which were still smoking as she glared at the wizards before her. "Look what you've done!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Normally, Natsu would feel some sort of remorse, some sense of contrition that he caused someone such pain. He was incapable of feeling that for the woman before him. The fact that Lucy shrunk behind him at her appearance did not help her case any. "From the looks of it, you got off easy," he retorted, his eyes flashing.

"Easy?!" Lady Sinara cried, sweeping her arms to indicate her numerous burns. "You call this _easy_?!"

"That is enough," Linkin quietly commanded as he stepped out from the burning tents closest to the forest. His white hair was covered in ash, making it look dirty and gray, while numerous tendrils had been ruffled free from their careful restraint in his ponytail. "I've moved our friends to safety in the forest. They should be safe in the trees," he calmly reported, not bothering to look at Estobar. The underlying threat that they had reinforcements so close by was not missed by the Fairy Tail wizards.

Shouts and cries of alarm were growing around them as the people of Quraie became aware of the fire raging within the circus tents and came to investigate. Those that arrived the soonest saw the confrontation taking place and cautiously stepped back, their sense of self-preservation telling them it was best not to get involved, especially once they caught sight of Natsu's Fairy Tail emblem, now blazing brightly from his exposed shoulder. Many saw the flames, scales, salmon-colored hair, and emblem and immediately knew who he was.

"That's Natsu Dragneel, from Fairy Tail!"

"Then who's the blonde?!"

"Idiot! That's Lucy Heartfilia!"

"They're part of Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

"What are they doing here?!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"What happened?!"

"Why are they fighting?!"

Cries of shock and recognition whipped around them as Natsu refused to take his eyes from the villains in front of him. Lucy also ignored them, as best she could, as she peered out from behind Natsu's shoulder. _Wait a minute! If the illusion is broken…_ Her hand fell to her hip and the familiar reassurance of her keys slipped between her fingers. Without even thinking, she found Loke's key and pulled it forward. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

The brilliant yellow magic circle that appeared beneath her made Lucy weak with relief. The corresponding _ding-dong_ that announced her spirit's arrival made her want to openly weep in relief, nearly as much as the Celestial Spirit appearing himself.

"Princess," Loke greeted with a smile as he pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "You had us worried." There was no question or reprisal in his voice, just a quiet statement. "It's good to see you're okay," his voice petered out as he realized the odd markings on Lucy were actually burn marks – not from open flames, but from what appeared to be an extremely hot material pressed against her skin. "Lucy," he whispered, reaching out as though to touch one such burn.

Pulling back from his touch, Lucy gently pressed Loke's hand. "I'm fine," she whispered, pleading with Loke with her eyes not to bring attention to her injuries. Natsu was in no frame of mind to be worried about _that._ Regardless, she witnessed the way Natsu's shoulders tensed at her words. "Would you mind giving us a hand, please?"

His brow furrowed, Loke obediently lowered his hand with a gentle nod of understanding. A moment later, and he smiled the smile that could (and did) melt women's hearts. Several in the growing crowd of people from town murmured amongst themselves. "You know you don't need to ask," he muttered, turning flashing hazel eyes at the three before them. "Now, which one of you hurt my princess?" he demanded, his voice rich but harsh with anger as it rang through the growing darkness. The only sound was the raging fire at their backs.

Bristling, Natsu glanced at Loke out of the corner of his eye. " _Your_ princess?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Loke grinned mischievously. It wasn't a comment that typically visibly bothered Natsu. "Care to dispute that?" he teased. Unlike Lucy, he'd been able to hear all that Natsu said during his illusion, despite being trapped within his key. All of the spirits had heard Lucy's repeated calls, pleas for their aid, but had been unable to respond due to the nullification magic that was a part of the mist as well as Lady Sinara's restraints. It had been torture for _them,_ so he could only imagine what his mistress and her partner had been going through. Fortunately for Natsu, as the strongest Celestial Spirit, Loke was the only one capable of hearing Natsu's whispered words (as well as Lucy's when she was under the spell). Seeing the Fire Dragon Slayer's anguish had hurt Loke in a way he cared not to admit, Lucy's agony at her partner's state reverberating through their strong bond and crushing him. He would no longer stand between them, even though they'd never understood he was doing that in the first place. If he thought about it hard enough, he would realize he'd been attempting to provoke Natsu all along, to see just how far he could push him before his feelings would be obvious – at least to Lucy. These thoughts in mind, he pointedly ignored Natsu's heated look and asked, "Who shall I leave for you?"

His lips pulling back into a snarl, Natsu fixed his gaze on Estobar. The temperature around him rose so high the air rippled and wavered around him as his flames grew larger. Thoughts of hurting Lucy, of Lucy's anguished and terrorized screams echoed in his mind, driving his rage and strengthening his resolve. "Leave the Ring Leader to me."

Loke smirked, dropping down into a crouch before sharing a look with Natsu that belied their anticipation for a good fight. "So, I'll take Whitey?"

Shrugging, Natsu turned to look at Lucy. "You care, Luce?"

Her eyes narrowing into dangerous daggers, Lucy stared down Lady Sinara. She would never forget the feeling of helplessness Lady Sinara caused by keeping her from going to Natsu in his time of need. She only faintly recognized that Natsu must have gone through the same thing. "I'll take _the lady_ ," she growled.

Natsu and Loke agreed in unison. "Got it."

The words scarcely left their mouths before the two men burst forward – Natsu with a blast of fire and heat, Loke with a flash of light. Lucy stood in their wake, her hands clutched together in front of her chest as her hair whipped about her in wonder. For a moment she could only stare, transfixed by the men fighting before her. Natsu was all strength and raw power, his emotions fueling his flames; while Loke was grace and finesse, his immense strength hidden beneath the beauty of his attacks. They'd never fought together so perfectly before, so in tuned with what the other was doing without any apparent effort, their goals perfectly aligned. A gentle smile touched her lips as her heart warmed. She'd never been prouder of either of them…

"Whatcha standin' there for, Luce?" Natsu called back, after smashing a flaming fist into Estobar's face. A moment later and he was blasted by an invisible force and thrown back several feet, although he remained standing, the look of determination on his face even more fierce.

Shaking herself free from her thoughts, Lucy grabbed her whip and turned to Lady Sinara. "Right!"

Lady Sinara sneered as Lucy approached, but the fear was clear in her eyes. Her face was pinched in pain and her movements were slow as she deliberately avoided moving her left side much. Regardless, the wizard grit her teeth and went to flick her right hand, but Lucy saw it coming. Like Natsu, Lucy's empathy was stretched thin as she released her whip, catching Lady Sinara's wrist before she could release her attack, the green flecks of her energy dying like embers at the tips of her fingers. "That's a cheap trick," Lucy ground out before pulling the whip back towards her, dragging Lady Sinara with it. "How do you like it?!"

An animalistic screech left Lady Sinara's lips as she stumbled forward and fell to her knees. Disappointed, Lucy relented in her attack, but left the whip wrapped around her wrist. "Without your magic, you really have no fight left in you, do you?" she asked, her voice soft.

Bright blue eyes blazed with pain and hatred when Lady Sinara looked up at Lucy. "You expect me to fight like this?" she murmured, lowering her eyes to her battered form. "Your damn boyfriend nearly killed me!"

For once, Lucy didn't have it in her to correct the misunderstanding. Besides, weren't things changing? Was it possible that that's what _both_ of them wanted? Their fears and how they interplayed with each other certainly seemed to indicate that _something_ was different… But it wasn't the time or the place to think about that and she had to shake her head to focus, narrowing her eyes at the prostrate woman at her feet. "If he'd wanted you dead, you'd be dead," she threatened, dropping into a crouch before her. "But that's _not_ how we operate." Standing back up, she pulled Virgo's key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Once again, the fact that her key worked, just like it always did, a pink magic circle appearing before the familiar _ding-dong_ sounded, made Lucy weak with relief. She stepped back just as Virgo materialized before her and had to wipe the tears from her eyes. They could rejoice once this was all over.

"Would you like to punish me, Princess?" Virgo asked with a gentle bow.

Lucy smiled at the familiar question but shook her head. "No, Virgo." She pulled her whip from Lady Sinara's wrist – the woman wasn't resisting – and pointed at her with the end of it. "Can you restrain her for me, please?"

Virgo followed the handle of Lucy's whip, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is she the one that kept us from coming to your aid?" Her voice was deeper and rougher than normal, a dark aura emanating from the Celestial Spirit that Lucy hadn't seen since they made their contract.

"N-not entirely…"

Cocking an eyebrow at her mistress' choice of words, Virgo nonetheless immediately restrained Lady Sinara, moving so fast Lucy could scarcely keep up. Although her face was its typical expressionless mask, Lucy could see the rage burning within her bright blue eyes. "Would you like me to punish her, Princess?"

As much as she wanted to see Lady Sinara suffer as Natsu had suffered, as she had suffered, as all the people in the previous towns had suffered, Lucy shook her head. "No, Virgo. Please just keep her secure."

Virgo bowed, her face etched with disappointment. "As you wish."

With a sigh, Lucy turned back to the fight raging among Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit, their attacks shaking the ground as dirt and debris was flung into the air and toward the bystanders. She could still hear the whispered confusion, but no one was rushing forth to stop them out of fear for their own safety, which she was eternally grateful for. It was then she became aware of a familiar voice, sounding like it was far away but rapidly coming closer.

"LUSHY!"

Her eyes immediately raising to the sky, Lucy beamed a smile as she spun in the direction of the voice. "Happy?!"

The blue Exceed in question seemed to drop out of the sky and into her arms. Lucy immediately hugged him, squeezing him so tightly he couldn't breathe, as she practically crushed him against her chest – not unlike Erza's fierce embraces. "I came as soon as I heard all the commotion!" Happy wailed, burying his face in her chest. "What's happened?!"

Lucy pulled Happy away for just a moment, the darkness of their experiences evident in her gaze as she gently shook her head. "We'll fill you in later. Right now, can you keep an eye on the town's people, please?"

Happy looked over Lucy's shoulder to the gathering of people. If he remembered the afternoon correctly, it seemed like the entire town was present, their mouths slack-jawed in shock as the wizards rampaged behind him. "Will you look out for Natsu for me, then?" Happy asked, his eyes wavering in his attempt to fight back tears. "I heard his cry…" Just the memory of it brought a chill to his spine.

Ruffling the fur between Happy's ears, Lucy smiled sadly, goose bumps rippling out on her arms at the same memory of Natsu's bellow. "Of course I will."

Sniffling, Happy puffed out his chest and jumped from Lucy's arms, his wings taking shape as he flew over her shoulder. As Lucy's gaze returned to Natsu and Loke's fight, her breath caught in her throat.

Loke stood with his feet braced wide and his hands gripping either side of his head, as though fighting a horrendous headache, or more likely, mind control. He staggered as he took a step toward Linkin, who held his hands up in front of him defensively, but the glint in his orange eyes told Lucy he was using his magic. Without pause for thought, she rushed forward, releasing her whip with a _crack_ just in front of Linkin's face in order to break his concentration. _He's really strong enough to effect even Loke?!_ "Loke!" she cried, running to her spirit's aid.

Once Linkin's focus was broken, Loke stood back up, his eyes flashing dangerously. In a rare show of his true form, his lips pulled back in a snarl, showing canines that weren't usually elongated, elongated. His voice was low and gravely, rumbling from deep within his chest as he gathered a ball of light in his right hand. "Is that what you used on Lucy?!" he growled.

Linkin's only reaction was a slight widening of his eyes. When Loke moved, faster than Linkin's eyes could follow, his mouth fell agape, and he took a small step back in order to better center himself. The movement was wasted as Loke called out, "Regulus Impact!" just before his fist connected with Linkin's chin, throwing the Control Mage upward into the air and back. Loke followed the arc of his movement for only a moment before leaping into the air, gathering more light around his body. Lucy immediately recognized the beginnings of Lion Brilliance, but the fact that Loke wasn't calling out the spell meant that he intended to use the more powerful form of the attack, where he could use his light to batter his enemy, leaving allies unaffected – so Natsu's vision wouldn't be impacted by his strong spell. Once his body was completely encased in the bright yellow light of his magic, he released it, striking Linkin full force and throwing the wizard back to the ground. Loke landed a moment later.

"Loke!" Lucy called, immediately running to his side. He put a hand out to stop her just as she noticed Linkin struggling to his feet.

"How dare you defy me," Linkin grumbled, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. He spit blood before smiling, red discoloring what used to be his stark white teeth. As Loke and Lucy watched, he gathered a ball of white energy before him, and Lucy recognized it as an attack he'd used on the clowns during the circus. Had it been real?

She no sooner questioned the attack's validity than Loke pushed her behind him. "Get behind me."

Bristling, Lucy refused. "How many times do I have to tell you, my spirits are not shields?! I will not cower behind you while you fight! I'll fight _with_ you!"

The fire in Lucy's eyes, made even more fierce by the reflection of actual fire in their depths, made Loke pause before he slowly nodded. "As you wish."

Before any of them could so much as move, the sound of wood collapsing, fire crackling, and what remained of the canvas of the circus tents ripping reached them. The trio turned curious gazes to the growing pile of rubble behind them, just as Natsu burst forth from its depths. "Ha! You think that's going to hurt me?!" he cried, throwing his head back and cackling as he dusted debris off his shoulder. His shirt crumbled to pieces at his feet, unnoticed by the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You've got another thing coming!" His eyes caught something in the sky and he stilled, his mouth going slack before breaking into his toothy grin he was so well known for. "Happy!"

Hearing his name, the blue Exceed turned over his shoulder to smile at his best friend. "Natsu!" He pawed Fairy Tail's sign, throwing his index finger up in the air with the back of his hand facing forward. "You show them what it means to mess with Fairy Tail! I've got this over here."

Returning Happy's gesture, Natsu's grin only widened. "Okay, Buddy! I'm counting on you!"

Tears were welling in Happy's eyes once more as he turned back to the crowd, easing them back as Natsu's power only increased the destruction surrounding them. "Aye!"

Linkin, watching the exchange, saw what he thought would be an easy target, narrowing his eyes at Happy's hovering form. Loke immediately suspected what was about to happen and gripped Lucy's hands. "Let's do this Lucy!"

Lucy turned her back to his, pressing against him and closing her eyes as she lent Loke her power. The light that quickly grew from the magic circle at Loke's feet should have been blinding as it blossomed like a flower, but it wasn't. Natsu and even Estobar saw the attack building in strength and simply watched, distracted by its brilliance even as it seared Estobar's eyes and he had to shield them with his hand. Natsu, however, was unaffected, watching as Lucy's hair whipped around them, Loke's own fluttering as his light created a gust of wind around them, much as Natsu's flames had. Lucy's eyes were shut tight, her brow furrowed in concentration, as she willed her magic power through her hands and into Loke's. Loke's glasses glowed from behind his light enchantment, and as he crouched, the power of the attack only increased.

"Come to my aid my beasts!" Linkin cried, attempting to flee the blinding light rapidly growing in front of him.

"Shit!" Natsu cried, darting forward with a Fire Dragon Roar to intercept the mass of animals suddenly charging Loke and Lucy. When faced with a wall of fire, the lion, tiger, bear, elephants, alligators, and horses all balked, crying out in fear, but a strange light in their eyes told him it wouldn't last for long. "Hurry up and finish him off already!"

Loke's eyes snapped open at Natsu's taunt, glaring at him for a fraction of a second before he released the attack, light striking Linkin and enveloping him with its blinding power. The wizard was rocked off his heels and thrown into the air, his eyes white from Loke's light, before crashing to the ground on the other side of Natsu's wall of flames.

Satisfied and drained of his magic, Loke's light slowly dwindled and receded into the faint magic circle that remained beneath their feet before disappearing altogether. He stumbled with a pant, and it was the first time Lucy realized just how battered he was, blood dripping from a wound on his arm and from his hairline.

"You all right, Princess?" he asked, staggering sideways in an attempt to remain on his feet.

"I'm fine, but you," she started, holding him up.

He smiled crookedly, his eyes falling to the man they'd defeated. "Forget about it," he interrupted. "He deserves worse," he grumbled, slipping his arm around Lucy's shoulder as she helped him stand upright. _If Natsu sees this, he's gonna flip…_ The thought only made him smile wider as he heard the Fire Dragon Slayer in question yelling at his opponent. As Virgo came forward to restrain Linkin, he made sure she gagged him and covered his eyes with a cloth, not sure how his magic exactly worked. "I should help Natsu," he admitted after a moment.

Lucy looked at him as though he'd just sprouted two heads. Under normal circumstances, she would agree, but these weren't normal circumstances. Estobar and the others had taken something from them, _both_ of them, and Natsu had to fulfill his task – had to feel like he'd returned the balance to what it was, or he would not rest. He might _need_ the help, but he'd refuse it just as surely as he'd beat Gajeel in order to fight Sting and Rogue by himself during the Grand Magic Games. "No," she quietly commanded, placing a restraining hand on Loke's chest. "Let him do this."

Loke looked at her, his eyes searching hers for long enough Lucy's cheeks darkened, before he released her and stepped away with a soft bow. "Then if you don't mind, Princess…"

Gasping, Lucy clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh! Of course! Please, go home and get better." She bowed low, making sure he saw her, before adding, "And thank you, Loke."

His smile widening, Loke ruffled her hair as he began disappearing in a shower of light. It was always beautiful to behold, even when she didn't want him to leave; his light like a smattering of stars in a black sky as they broke apart and danced in the air before slowly blinking out. Sniffling again, Lucy wiped her eyes and turned back to Natsu's fight.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I profusely apologize for how long this has taken me to get out! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Time and inspiration have been lacking lately and so it's taken me a while to put this together. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thank you all SO MUCH, who have been favoriting and following this story. It means the world to me, truly! More notes at the end, enjoy!_

* * *

Natsu was only vaguely aware that Lucy and Loke had beaten their opponents. While his senses were sharp, he was focusing the majority of his attention on Estobar, the Ring Leader clearly the chosen leader for a reason. Once he sensed Loke's departure, he risked a glance at Lucy, who stood with her hands clasped at her chest and her eyes on him. There was something in her eyes he couldn't place, something bright and yet dark, hopeful and yet fearful. He'd looked so quickly he hadn't been able to see all the burns marring her normally flawless skin, but he'd gotten the sense that something was _off._ The tension running through her had to be there for a reason…

Estobar noticed the deviation in Natsu's gaze and sneered, seeing the opportunity before him. His previously impeccable clothes were filthy – covered in soot and dirt with more than a few places smoldering as remnants of fire clung to the fabric. Half of his hair was singed, curling up in tight curls at the ends from Natsu's flames. The only consolation was that Natsu wasn't much better off, his shirt having already crumbled to the ground, his own body smeared with soot, dirt, and blood. They'd both thrown each other around, given and taken hits, destroying what remained of the circus tents and their supports after Natsu's rage engulfed them in flames. With his counterparts trapped, there was little Estobar could do to salvage the situation, even if he managed to free the others. Even with the entire town watching, his sense of control was slipping, and that made him even more dangerous. There was nothing business-like about his actions anymore, it was all personal. He didn't stop to taunt or gloat as he sprung forth, legs churning, as he hurtled toward Lucy with a speed that defied logic.

Lucy and Natsu could barely sense the attack coming before Estobar was on top of her. At the last moment Lucy tried to brace herself, crossing her arms in front of her and crouching for the impact, but it did little good, his solid body colliding with hers and throwing her back several feet right after Virgo cried out, "Princess!" while Natsu yelled, "Lucy!"

Landing hard on her shoulder, Lucy grunted as she rolled before coming to a stop on her stomach. Grimacing, she looked up just in time for her eyes to widen in shock as Estobar continued to barrel down on her, his red eyes murderous in their intent as mist swirled around his body like an ethereal cloak. She scarcely had time to brace, involuntarily cringing at the sight before her, before she heard Natsu call, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"

His body completely engulfed in flames, all Lucy saw was a blur of fire as Natsu rushed Estobar and head-butted him. Struck from the side, Estobar grunted in surprise as he was sent flying through the air and thrown back into the rubble of the circus tents. His senses still attuned to signs of movement from Estobar, Natsu quickly crouched down and placed a rough, warm hand on Lucy's head. Automatically, he scanned her for injury, a ripple of surprise crossing his features when he saw the extent of her previous injuries. "You all right, Luce?"

Still in shock, Lucy stared up at him with eyes as wide as saucers. When Natsu cocked his head slightly to the side and smiled, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips in response. "Yeah," she sighed, drinking in the relief that quickly washed over Natsu's face.

"Good," he murmured, affectionately ruffling her hair before rising to his full height once more. Estobar still had not emerged, but he wasn't going to give him the chance. He had managed to hide it from Lucy, but the sight of her burns filled him with fury, reigniting his previous ire. "That was a big mistake, Buddy," Natsu growled, turning on his heel to stalk after the wizard that was still buried in debris.

When Loke had been battling Linkin and Lucy took on Lady Sinara, what had been Natsu's heart-wrenching, soul-shattering anguish had morphed into unadulterated, unbridled rage. As he had come out of the illusion, the still haunting images slipping into the back of his mind as he focused on his fight, he'd been able to return to his normal self, taunting and laughing at his opponent even after taking hits that knocked him into the remnants of the smoldering circus tents. But that didn't mean his wrath was gone. It was merely pushed to the side until Estobar's actions brought it boiling back up to the surface with a vengeance. His attacks were always more powerful with the strength of his emotions, and this was no different; his eyes glowing a fiery red in the darkness cast by his hair as he glared maliciously at the man before him.

Groaning, Estobar emerged, throwing heavy pieces of wood off of him as he rose to his feet on wobbly legs. A very large bruise was already forming on the side of his head and blood ran from the point of impact near his temple. His eyes only rose when he heard Natsu's heavy approach.

"You tried to take something very precious away from me," Natsu growled, his voice low and threatening. He had no idea Lucy could hear him – he was too focused on the source of both his and Lucy's pain.

Either not sensing the true danger he was in, or not caring, Estobar scoffed at Natsu's passionate words, finally straightening up. "Weren't you paying attention? You did that yourself." His lip curling back into a snarl, Natsu crouched in preparation to attack, but remained silent. The man had a point. "Ironic, isn't it? That _you_ were the one to kill her. Speaks a lot to the stability of your mind."

"Shut up!" The words flew from his mouth before he could even think and with horror, Natsu realized he was trembling. It wouldn't be the first time someone questioned his sanity, or mentioned the possibility of him hurting those he loved… When he saw the wry smile toying with Estobar's lips, he grabbed him, hauling him into the air by the front of his tattered red overcoat. " _You_ did this, not me!"

His actions only made Estobar smile wider, despite the fact that the Fire Dragon Slayer was shaking him with his words. A moment later and Natsu's face went slack, his ears picking up the sound of what he'd dreaded. Linkin's reinforcements were back. He'd no sooner realized it before pain erupted from his chest as though he'd been struck with Makarov's full force in giant form.

The same white light that had emitted from Linkin's attack the night before was coming from Estobar's hands, the heels of his palms pressed together in a manner not-unlike Jellal's when casting Grand Chariot. A wicked sneer pulled at his lips as he released the energy in a concentrated blast, directly at Natsu's chest. The impact not only took Natsu's breath away, but threw him back, immediately losing the dark mage from his grip as Natsu was thrown into a nearby shop.

Lucy had been in the process of rising to her feet when Natsu's growled threat had reached her ears and she'd fallen back to her hip with a thump. Not sure how to process what he was saying, she'd simply stared at him, his image in profile as he held the man that had hurt them both in the air. Her heart was hammering so fiercely within her chest, she was surprised Natsu couldn't hear it, and her hands were trembling so much so that she wouldn't even be able to grip her whip if she tried. Then the next moment he was gone, crashing through the side of a building. "Natsu!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet out of pure reflex.

She was nearly there before the reinforcements blocked her path. Not only were the other workers from the circus there, but the animals Natsu had diverted with fire before had returned. _How are they still doing this with Linkin restrained?!_ There was no time for her to pay them attention as she looked over the towering shoulders of the men before her. Natsu still hadn't emerged from the shop he'd flown into. Without thinking about it, she searched for Taurus's key. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

There was no wave of relief when the golden magic circle appeared beneath her, there was no time. When the _ding-dong_ sounded, she was already reaching for her next key, pushing herself by calling forth her third spirit. "Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"Miss Luuuuuucy!" Taurus exclaimed as he appeared before her, clasping his axe in both hands as hearts burst forth from his eyes. "How might I help your rockin' bod?!"

Even as Taurus hit on her, the _ding-dong_ sounded again, and Sagittarius appeared, saluting with his right hand. "How might I be of service, My Lady?"

Although Lucy was feeling the drain on her magic, she looked at her two ready spirits with a smile before indicating the mass of men and animals before them. "Think you can help me with this?"

Sagittarius and Taurus turned to follow her gaze, Taurus snorting in disapproval as Sagittarius effortlessly pulled his bow from his back. "Of course!" they answered in unison.

Lucy was already charging forward, pulling her whip from her hip and sneering as it crackled with magic at her touch. "Thanks guys!"

Taurus and Lucy reached the wall of bodies at the same time, Lucy releasing her whip just before they reached the enemy while Sagittarius fired arrow after arrow from the rear. The first man she caught around the throat and immediately flung him to the ground before she pounced on the next one, knocking him face-first into the dirt with a Lucy Kick. From her position on guard, Virgo cheered them on, secretly begrudging the others for their part in the action and digging an elbow into Linkin when he started to squirm – she was using her own power to stay, and her resources were limited in order to minimize the drain on Lucy.

The lion, tiger, and bear charged Taurus, to which he grinned and chuckled, swinging his axe and eliminating all three of them in quick, successive strikes. After that, he moved on to the horses, many of which Sagittarius had already handled, before wrangling with the alligators. Although it looked like they were killing the animals, both spirits knew they were not acting on their own accord, and so they were simply immobilizing them, knocking them unconscious and taking them out of the equation rather than ending their lives. Taurus did this by using the flat of his axe rather than the blade, and Sagittarius used special arrows that were similar to tranquilizer darts. While her spirits battled the beasts, Lucy was left to handle the men, using her whip to knock them into each other and to the ground, kicking them when she could. All the while, she forced her way forward.

"Natsu!" she cried just when the shop seemed within reach.

Estobar appeared beside her then, gripping her arm with such strength she flinched. It didn't help that he purposefully grabbed her on top of the burns that were still raw. "Ow!" she hissed involuntarily.

As if on cue, an arrow embedded itself in Estobar's shoulder and the wizard immediately released her with a groan. Lucy wasted no time in ducking inside the shop to find Natsu. _Thank you, Sagittarius!_

It wasn't hard to find him. Natsu had been thrown through the first three walls and into several shelves, all of which had been knocked over. This had resulted in more shelves falling both on him and around him, with the support beam of the loft above being taken out by the last falling shelf. Without any support, the loft had collapsed as well. Just looking at the pile of rubble, Lucy knew where Natsu was. "Natsu?" she asked, tentatively pulling at some of the broken beams.

A groan was her answer as the pile before her started to shift. "Damn it," she heard him curse from within. "I _hate_ that guy!"

Despite the situation, Natsu's vehement words brought a smile to Lucy's face. The smile quickly fell when she felt Sagittarius's injury and resultant apology through their connection. _I'm sorry, Miss Lucy._ He was already returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

More grumbling and cursing came from the debris in front of her, and before Lucy knew it, Natsu warned, "Watch out, Lucy!"

There was no way for her to know what he was going to do, so Lucy did what seemed the most logical and ran to the other side, furthest from the way Natsu had entered his current position. She knew his senses would tell him which way the enemy was, not to mention where she was. No sooner had she moved, then she heard Natsu yell, shouting his aggravation as he called out his attack. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

The pile of wood not only burst into flames, but was thrown the way Natsu had come, heading straight toward Estobar and the others, destroying what little remained of the shop's outer wall. Lucy felt the attack as a rush of heat that warmed her cheeks and blew her hair back, but was otherwise unharmed as Natsu was suddenly standing before her, his chest heaving. "Finally!"

Relief flooded her so fiercely, Lucy threw herself against Natsu's back before she could think twice about it. Her face was buried into his shoulders as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He stiffened for only a moment before he relaxed, placing one hand on her arms that surrounded him. Tears threatened to overwhelm her, both from exhaustion and relief, and she had to swallow around the lump suddenly blocking her throat in order to keep them at bay.

Sensing her fatigue and barely concealed tears, Natsu squeezed her arm. "We need to finish this," he stated, his voice quiet and flat.

"I know," Lucy whined, her voice muffled against his back. She then sucked in a surprised breath when she felt Taurus fall, the drain on her magic suddenly lessened as he returned to the Celestial Spirit World with a positive thought.

 _We got them, Luuuucy! He's the only one left._ She didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

They were silent in the shop, their surroundings eerily quiet as the town's people held their breath from the relative safety of the outskirts of town and they were left to wonder what Estobar was up to. Lucy could feel Natsu tense in her grasp as the seconds ticked by, his shoulders bunching as he cocked his head to the side, listening for Estobar's presence. It was then that Lucy realized he was gently rubbing his thumb against her wrist, soothing her even in the middle of their battle, whether he knew he was doing it or not. The realization sent her heart racing, something Natsu easily picked up on in their quiet surroundings. It was that quickening of her heart that gave him the idea that made him gasp, "I've got it!"

Bleary, Lucy finally pulled her head away from his back, slowly slipping her arms from around him so he could turn and look at her from over his shoulder. Ordinarily, the sensation of her fingers trailing along his sides would have tickled, but they were too focused on more important matters. "What is it?" Lucy asked, although it was clear from her tone that she completely trusted any idea he might have.

"We need to do a Unison Raid."

He expected her to question him, to say how difficult it was, that she wasn't sure they could do it. What he got was a thoughtful look and a simple, "Okay."

"Okay?" he clarified, incredulous as he turned to fully face her.

Smiling, Lucy brushed his wild hair back from his forehead, the scales of his Dragon Force still visible, before flicking him in the forehead. "Okay," she repeated. "I'm surprised we haven't done it before." While it was true Unison Raids were notoriously difficult to achieve, she knew Natsu was her most compatible partner; and even if she hadn't managed to achieve a Unison Raid with Juvia on the first try, she'd have no doubt that they could and would succeed.

Heat rose in Natsu's cheeks even as he smiled, suppressing the urge to crush Lucy against his chest. "All right!" he cheered instead. "Who's it gonna be?"

Lucy thought a moment, pressing her index finger to her chin as she went through her spirits' abilities and which magic would be most beneficial to Natsu. Loke would have been the most obvious choice if he wasn't already injured… "Scorpio," she answered after a moment's pause.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow as he continued to smile down at her. "Sandman, huh?"

Giggling, Lucy playfully swatted his chest. "Don't call him that!"

Growing serious once more, Natsu took Lucy's hand in his. "Let's do this, Luce."

The low timbre of his voice sent a shiver down Lucy's spine, even as she reached for Scorpio's key. Natsu felt it and risked a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Lucy's lips were pressed together as she looked at Scorpio's key for a moment, her dark eyes shining, before whipping it out in front of her. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

The red magic circle that appeared beneath Lucy's feet cast the shop in an eerie glow that made goose bumps break out across Lucy's arms the moment before the _ding-dong_ sounded and Scorpio appeared, throwing his usual sign with his index and pinkie fingers extended and his middle and ring fingers curled down. "Hey! How's it going, Lucy?" He grinned wolfishly, even as he politely bowed. "How may I help you?"

Lucy swallowed before requesting his assistance. "We're going to perform a Unison Raid with Natsu."

For a moment, Scorpio's face went slack as he looked from his master, to Natsu, and back again. A second later and he was grinning once more, pumping a fist in the air. "Our sand and your fire?" he asked quizzically, still beaming. "All right! It's about time!"

Unable to stop himself, Natsu pumped his own fist in the air. "That's what I said!"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand. "Okay, okay! I get it already! You guys ready for this?"

Natsu's eyes flashed in the dim light of the shop, that same orange flickering in their depths that spoke of his excitement and his resolve. Little did she know that Natsu saw the same determination in her molten chocolate eyes, glistening in the encroaching darkness. "You bet!"

"Sure thing!" Scorpio answered, moving to stand next to Natsu as the three of them strode out of the shop. They needed a clear line-of-sight for this attack.

Estobar had been watching the shop, waiting for the wizards that had disappeared inside to reappear. He'd been the one to take out Sagittarius and Taurus with the same attack that had momentarily incapacitated Natsu. When he saw three of them exit the shop, he scoffed. "It doesn't matter how many spirits you summon, Miss Ashley. Mere wizards from Fairy Tail will never be able to defeat me."

Natsu growled at Estobar's words, his lip curling up in a snarl even as Scorpio dropped down, bracing his hands on the ground and readying his scorpion-like tail over his head. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Natsu began, just as Scorpio shouted, "Sand Buster!"

Lucy immediately felt the drain on her power as she squeezed Natsu's hand, but then he pulled away, finishing his cry as sand erupted from Scorpio's tail, quickly joined by Natsu's fire and lightning. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, his shout ringing richly in Lucy's ears, then Natsu released his own power, engulfing one hand in flame and the other in lightning. The effect of Scorpio's sand tornado was only enhanced when Natsu swung his arms around, creating an added vortex of fire and lightning at the center that was quickly propelled toward their enemy. Estobar saw the attack coming, even as it moved at the speed of lightning, and attempted to intercept it with his own attack, but could not. His body was quickly blasted with sand before being engulfed in Natsu's flames and shocked with his lightning. The sand tornado tore him from his feet and into the air as he screamed, flames and shocks scorching and searing his body with such ferocity his mind went blank. Fine particles of sand tore at his skin, amplifying the pain from the lightning that sparked through the flames even as he continued to be taken higher and higher into the tornado.

As soon as the attack was released, Natsu staggered. His body never handled Lightning Fire Dragon Mode well, even if it was improved after unlocking his second origin. The scales of his Dragon Force quickly receded as he clumsily maintained his balance as fatigue hit him like a wall. Beside him, Lucy fared little better. She stumbled, collapsing against Natsu with a soft groan that knocked both of them to the ground, Natsu collecting Lucy in his arms as they fell.

"It seems my work here is complete," Scorpio mentioned with a soft bow.

"Thank you, Scorpio," Lucy weakly managed to say, her eyelids heavy even as Scorpio slowly disappeared into fine particles of sand that floated away on the breeze as he returned to the Celestial Spirit World. The only reason Virgo remained was because she stubbornly used her own power.

"I think it's finally over," Natsu murmured, his voice surprisingly close to Lucy's ear; so close she startled with an, " _Eep!_ "

She slapped his chest on reflex, embarrassment flushing through her as her heart raced, and not just because he'd startled her. The fact he could hear her heart pounding only made her more flustered. "Don't scare me like that!" The moment she realized he'd actually _flinched_ from her strike, she gasped, "I'm sorry!"

Chuckling, Natsu threw his arm over Lucy's shoulder, resting his head against hers. "I'm tired," he sighed.

A gentle smile crossed Lucy's lips as she gently brushed his hair back. "Me too," she breathed. "Me too."

* * *

 _A/N: Let me apologize again, this time for the length of this chapter, especially after such a long wait. I seriously cut almost half of it out for the next chapter, so hopefully you won't be waiting as long next time. I feel like I say this a lot, but I'm not 100% sure about how this chapter started (or ended), but I didn't want to keep holding onto it. And, I have to admit that I used Fandom on Wikia_ a lot _this time around! Yeah, I didn't properly cite my source, but at least it's mentioned here! Thank you again for reading this story that has turned into quite the journey! Reviews and comments are always welcome!_

 _As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just this story. They all belong to Hiro Mashima._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I went a little back and forth and back again with how this chapter went, but I still got it out when I wanted to. I hope you enjoy! And a_ **huge, huge** _thank you to all of you who have been favoriting and following this story. You are what helps to keep this going. And to those of you who write some lovely reviews that always put a smile on my face, thank you! Your words mean so much to me! Special thank you to my latest reviewers, who assuaged my doubts about the last chapter (Snowy Analia, mumof4, skydancer121, and Firefly9917. I'm so glad you loved the unison raid too! I've been waiting for that to happen! Seriously! Thank you!_

* * *

It felt like hours before they were able to return to The Wandering Pine. Shina, who had gone to town when all the commotion started (truthfully, she went after she started hearing what sounded like _explosions_ ), insisted they go on ahead without her, while she stayed behind to help sort out the villains with the town constable. Estobar had been collected by Virgo, who dug to his location the moment she heard his body hit the ground, tightly binding him and returning him to the others. Electricity still zapped along the ends of his hair and between his fingers, while the rest of him smoldered. Burns, scrapes, and bruises covered what skin could be seen, and sand fell from his hair with any movement, but in Virgo's mind it still wasn't enough. He deserved worse, but she still honored Lucy's wishes, and simply kept him confined until the constable came rather than punish him. Only then did she retire to the Celestial Spirit World, her own magical power drained from remaining in the living world for so long without the use of Lucy's magic.

Although he hated to do it, Happy volunteered to stay behind as well, sensing Natsu and Lucy's extreme exhaustion and need to recover from whatever happened to them, but only after fiercely hugging them for several minutes each, drenching them with his tears, even if they were tears of joy and relief.

The walk to The Wandering Pine was beautiful and quiet, the forest blissfully free of any sign of the chaos that had happened in town. Even so, at times the silence was eerie as the birds and wildlife were still recovering from their shock before they'd be willing to come out of hiding again. Natsu and Lucy were of little mind to appreciate it, or to notice their surroundings for that matter as they trudged back to the bed and breakfast. As the adrenaline from battle dissipated, the two of them were struck with not only fatigue and melancholy, but a different kind of fear – the fear of _what_ they'd seen – not just in themselves, but in their partner. Bewildered, Lucy struggled to wrap her head around it just as much as Natsu did. Despite this, neither of them _wanted_ to think about what happened. They needed to talk about it but didn't want to. Not only was it too painful, it was too fresh and raw and _deep_. What they really wanted was a hot shower, food, and sleep. They'd deal with the fallout later.

As they plodded wordlessly through the forest, the silence steadily grew awkward between them. Normally they would be joyful, excited, and loud after a victory, but this didn't feel like a victory. They kept their eyes forward, both wanting to look at their partner and yet afraid to. If they did, it was quick, nervous glances at the other's profile before promptly looking away. Several times, Lucy found herself craving the grip of Natsu's hand on hers, the simple touch enough to lend her strength and make her feel secure despite what they'd just been through; but she was too nervous to reach out to him. Natsu also wanted to touch her, to feel her hand in his as a way to reassure himself that she _was_ still there, that he wasn't still imagining things; but he was too confused to reach for her. Regardless of what they both wanted, they also both suddenly understood that holding hands would perhaps mean something different than it used to – something new and exciting, but yet also possibly something to fear. It made them silent and nervous, hearts pattering away behind sore ribs as they were both hyperaware of their partner's closeness and movements as they made their way back to the inn walking an unusually far distance apart so that they did not touch.

It wasn't until they dragged their feet into their room that the unnatural silence was finally broken. "Natsu?" Lucy whispered, her voice quiet and breathy in her nervousness.

Natsu turned toward her with apprehension in his dark eyes. "Yeah?"

She couldn't meet his eyes, her discomfort clear in the way she held her arm with one arm crossed in front of her, her eyes avoiding his as she shuffled her feet. "I… I don't want to be alone right now."

His brow drawing down in confusion, Natsu took a cautious step closer, his eyes drawn to her hand gripping her arm before tracking to her downturned face. "I'm not going to leave you alone, Luce," he promised.

Swallowing, Lucy forced herself to meet his eyes and when she did, he gasped at the way they wavered in the dim light of their room – neither of them had bothered to turn on a light. "That's not what I mean," she breathed.

They were drifting closer without realizing it as Natsu whispered, "Then what do you mean?" He easily picked up on the increase in her heart rate, his own immediately picking up to match as he studied her carefully.

Lucy's eyes closed as she sighed, her exasperation clear in her posture, even if it wasn't directed at Natsu. "Will you please stay with me in the shower?"

Natsu turned red; redder than Erza's hair, redder than the emblem on his shoulder, as heat blasted off him like a fire roaring to life. "W-what?" he squeaked, his mind going to places it shouldn't.

The heat that washed over her drew Lucy's head up with a snap, her eyes wide as her mouth fell open, her own cheeks immediately flaming. "I-I don't mean it like that!" she snapped, quickly jumping back from him and unconsciously covering her breasts by folding her arms over them. "I just meant stay in the bathroom with me."

Chuckling nervously, Natsu scratched the back of his neck as this time he was the one to avert his eyes. "O-of course you did! I knew that!" he blurted. When Lucy remained silent, he forced himself to look at her, distantly aware of the heat that remained in his cheeks. The depth of the trauma in her eyes made his heart clench painfully in his chest as he quietly answered her. "Of course I will."

Her body practically moving on its own, Lucy pressed herself against Natsu's chest, wrapping her arms around him just as his automatically came up around her, drawing her closer. She was tired of keeping her distance, of acting like she could no longer touch him. It simply wasn't natural. "Thank you," she murmured, her breath cool against Natsu's surprisingly hot chest. She felt him sigh, his cheek resting against the top of her head a moment later.

"You don't have to thank me, Luce. Just stay with me too," he breathed, his voice husky and deep. He was tired of their distance too, relief flowing through him the moment she was in his arms.

She snuggled further against him, hearing his heart beat within his chest with a soothing rhythm. "Okay," she uttered as she released him. They parted reluctantly, Natsu's hands settling at her hips while hers remained around his waist. Their gazes were locked, for longer than they typically were, as heat grew in the air between them. Even as they stood there, Lucy was reminded of Natsu's tenderness when he came out of his illusion, the gentle and yet frantic way he held her, and her heart raced anew as warmth coiled pleasantly within her. _Was he really going to kiss me? I certainly wanted him to, but what about now? Was it just the moment, what he'd been through? Or would he have meant it? This is Natsu we're talking about, I don't think he'd do_ anything _he didn't mean…_ Before her thoughts could go any crazier, she stepped out of his grasp, allowing her hand to slide effortlessly into his. "Come on."

They were silent as they moved to the bathroom, both nervous but hiding it, for much the same reasons. Not only was their possibly evolving relationship on their minds, but so were the events of the past several hours – the horrors they'd seen and witnessed the other go through. It was hard to accept it all as a farce, which made reality equally hard to accept, calling everything into question, which was exactly what Estobar had wanted. As these thoughts tore through their minds, Lucy turned on the water and kicked out of her boots, shaking her head with a quiet chuckle when she realized she'd _thought_ she had been wearing flats in her illusion, the sensation of sand between her toes all too real. Her thoughts were interrupted when Natsu gently grabbed her left arm. "Hold on," he instructed, his eyes on the make-shift bandage she'd made with the bottom of her shirt. Almost like a hound on a scent, his eyes shifted to the torn bottom of her shirt and the faint marks he could see beginning near her left hip. Without thinking, he tugged the hem of her shirt up, revealing three long slash marks diagonally crossing her abdomen.

"Kya!" Lucy shrieked, pulling her shirt back down when he threatened to raise it too high. "Natsu!"

His eyes were wide, not seeing the Lucy in front of him, but the Lucy he'd slashed in his illusion with his own claws; slashed and then _licked_ the blood off of. He could still taste it… Shock and disgust rippled through him as he dropped the shirt, taking a staggering step back away from her. "What," he started.

Immediately understanding what Natsu was thinking, Lucy quickly closed the distance between them, grabbing both his hands in her own. "It's not what you think, Natsu! You didn't do this!" she practically yelled, shaking his hands to bring his focus back to her.

His eyes still hazy, Natsu nonetheless looked at her, his face still pinched with something Lucy couldn't quite understand just before he flinched. "The clown," he breathed, piecing the events back together once he was able to stop panicking.

Nodding, Lucy squeezed his hands. "Yes. The clown." She snorted before adding, " _He_ at least, was real."

Being much more careful this time, Natsu gently raised Lucy's shirt, checking the extent of the slashes. They weren't deep enough to need stitches, but the skin surrounding them was still red and angry, dried blood coating the edges and dripping onto her skirt that a normal person wouldn't be able to see. When his eyes rose to hers, his brow gently furrowed in concern, she couldn't help the blush that peppered her cheeks. "Let me take care of this." His voice was quiet and soft, almost like he was pleading.

She thought about arguing with him. He wasn't the best at first-aid, but at that moment, she knew it didn't matter. He wanted to help her, yes, but it was also apparent that he _needed_ to help her, probably more than she needed it. Regardless, her desire for his presence and his touch brought her answer to her lips before she could so much as hesitate. "Okay."

A gentle smile flitted across Natsu's lips as he pulled her closer, making her sit on the side of the tub before he turned to get the first-aid kit from their packs. When he returned, he made a point of washing his hands before taking off the bandage on her arm, his touch extra careful and gentle. As the red fabric peeled away from the numerous lacerations and burns, Lucy hissed, sucking her breath in through her teeth. Although the shirt had some blood on it, it was thankfully dry, and peeling the material back did not make any bleed anew.

The scent of Lucy's blood grew stronger the moment Natsu peeled her shirt away from her injury. None of the lacerations were big, except for where the charm had initially shattered, but he could smell bits of the charm still embedded in her skin. Carefully taking her elbow in his hand, he helped her back to her feet and over to the sink. "You've got some shrapnel," he muttered, his eyes glancing up to hers before switching on the sink. "This is gonna hurt."

Lucy could see by the tense set of Natsu's shoulders that he was bothered. He wanted to help her, not hurt her, but it was necessary, and his kindness squeezed her heart warmly. "It's okay, Natsu," she murmured, gripping his shoulder with her free hand. Her only answer was a small nod.

Natsu tested the water, making sure it was not too hot but not too cold, before gently moving Lucy's forearm beneath the stream. She hissed once more, doing her best to hide her discomfort, which only made him grind his teeth together. The force of the water broke some of the scabs free, the water running a light pink as he concentrated on the largest laceration before working outward, tipping her hand upward so no contaminated water would run into it. Once he allowed the water to cleanse the wounds, he took a clean cloth and rubbed it over the lacerations, satisfied with the small _chinks_ of glass hitting the sink as the shrapnel was pulled from her skin. When not everything came out with the cloth and water, he turned to dig out a pair of tweezers, looking at Lucy with apologetic eyes as he turned back around. "I'm sorry, Luce," he rasped.

A soft smile graced Lucy's lips and Natsu was relieved to see it wasn't forced. "It's okay," she repeated, giving him a gentle nod and adjusting her grip on his shoulder. The moment metal touched her raw skin, she focused on not making a sound, but instead gripped his shoulder tighter, shuffling closer to him without thinking about it. Natsu was surprisingly quick and efficient in removing the stubborn shrapnel, dropping it into the sink and immediately cooling the water to help soothe her discomfort the moment the last piece was removed from her flesh. Once the water began to run clear once more, he ran another clean cloth under it before shutting it off with his elbow and moving to the lacerations on her abdomen.

The wounds to Lucy's belly were much more straight-forward, even though Natsu put some force behind his cleansing to make sure he got all the dirt and debris out. Lucy tolerated the cleaning with a grimace, grinding her teeth together and holding her breath to keep from making a sound as the raw skin was irritated anew. Once that was done, Natsu grabbed the antiseptic, gently dabbing a moistened bandage to her skin.

"I guess you're just going to wash this off," he scoffed, realizing what he was doing was pointless once he'd finished her abdomen and moved back to her forearm.

Lucy had come to the same conclusion but wouldn't dare say it as she watched him care for her with more tenderness than she'd seen other than when she was severely injured in the Grand Magic Games. He was cute and only a little awkward, his practice with injuries clearly showing even if he was not as fluid as Erza could be, let alone Wendy (not that any of them came close to the small Sky Dragon Slayer). "It's perfect," she breathed, not at all surprised to find her eyes glued to his concerned face.

Natsu gasped quietly at Lucy's words, his hands stilling against her as he slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers. He looked confused, his lips parted and his eyes wide, even after she murmured, "Thank you." Without thinking, she reached her free hand to his bloody cheek, gently brushing a finger below the injury with just enough force to feel Natsu tremble. "Now let me take care of you."

The heat that rose in Natsu's cheeks was unmistakable and he wanted to argue with her, but then also didn't. She always looked after his injuries when Wendy wasn't around, and it wasn't something he wanted to take away from her. The cut on his cheek wasn't much and could easily be cared for in the shower, but if she wanted to return the favor, he wasn't going to stop her, especially once her fingers trailed to the bruise darkening his neck, bringing goose bumps to his arms. "Okay," he croaked, his throat suddenly tight at her feather-like touch.

Just as he'd done to her, Lucy made Natsu sit on the side of the tub, standing in front of him with a fresh clean cloth. Biting her lower lip, she gently dabbed the slash on his cheek, moving outward until his skin was clear. "What did he hit you with? A damn ring?" she whispered, mostly to herself.

To Lucy's surprise, Natsu chuckled. "You know, I think so!" he teased, his eyes alight with his typical mirth when he looked up at her.

"Cheap bastard," she grumbled, moving to gently clean the curled burn in the center of his chest. She was only vaguely aware of the way Natsu followed her movements, his chin dropping as he watched her hand tend to him.

"You can say that again," he roughly agreed, rolling his shoulders in agitation as he recalled the smug look on Estobar's face.

Much as Natsu had done, Lucy cleansed his wounds with water before applying antiseptic, if for no other reason than to make him feel less silly. Natsu sensed this and gently gripped her hand, his eyes glued to hers, even though they were downcast, focusing on her task. Stilling at his touch, Lucy forced herself to meet his gaze, heat flooding her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes at his gentle gaze and the soft way his thumb brushed over her knuckles. The soothing gesture made her breath hitch, the intake of air gentle and ragged as she felt herself get swallowed up by his eyes – so dark they were almost black in the fading light. When he quietly rumbled, "Thanks, Luce," she had to swallow for fear of some odd sound of her longing leaving her like a squeak, her belly tightening from the deep timbre to his voice that she could even feel through the vibration in her hand.

"Even though you're just going to wash it off?" she replied, scouring her brain for something to say that would keep her knees from feeling so weak.

At the light dancing in Lucy's eyes, he smiled crookedly. "It's perfect!"

The ring in his voice, the excitement and joy clear in his tone, broke the spell and they separated, Lucy clearing her throat as she nervously wiped her hands on her skirt. Steam from the shower had already filled the room, and she faintly wondered how much time had passed since she'd turned on the water. With one last glance at Natsu, who simply smiled gently and nodded, she stepped into the shower.

The walk-in was large enough for a bathing stool to fit effortlessly outside of the reach of the water, with a second showerhead over it as though to allow for couples to bathe together; and that wasn't counting the oversized clawfoot bathtub outside of the shower that they'd used to sit on. _That_ certainly had space for two people, if not more! The thought brought heat to Lucy's cheeks even as she concealed herself behind the thickly marbled glass before stripping out of her ruined clothes and tossing them into the opposing corner.

Natsu listened to the sound of the shower as he sat on the floor, his back pressed against the portion of the shower glass that did not open. Heat had already filled the room from the hot water, and it was nearly as soothing to him as it was to Lucy. Even if they were no longer touching, they were close enough for him to draw strength from her presence, to remind himself that what they had both seen and experienced hadn't been real. Lucy's comforting words and gentle touch echoed in his mind, and he focused on them, burning them into his brain even as he tried to forget what he'd thought he'd done.

He had been so destroyed over the thought that he had killed her, that when he'd found out she was alive and well, he had nearly lost control, his relief and desire gripping him so firmly it had been hard to resist. _It's almost a good thing Estobar interrupted,_ he grudgingly admitted to himself. _If not, I might have actually…_ He shuddered at the thought, the idea of her lips beneath his both a pleasant fiction and a source of fear. What if she rejected him? What if she didn't feel the same way? Was that something their friendship could recover from? He'd rather have her as his friend, secretly loving her, than risk losing her. Of course, it had been much easier to think that before witnessing how broken she'd been over thinking he was dead, and how easily he _could_ have kissed her. _She certainly hadn't been fighting it…_

As he stared at the wall, his eyes taking on the glassy look of a person lost in thought, he slipped between the trauma of his illusion and fear, and the relief that had come with learning none of it was real. It was only after several iterations of the afternoon had played through his mind that he let himself give in, to imagine what it would have been like had they not been interrupted, and he finally felt peace. Even as his eyes lost focus on the wall, he saw her as he held her in his arms, her eyes bright and full of hope, mirroring the longing he was sure was reflected in his own. When he'd lower his head to hers, gently resting his forehead against hers before shifting, her breath would hitch, and he'd take that opportunity to steal their first kiss, pressing his lips against hers gently, but firmly – so there would be no mistaking how he felt as he pulled her flush against him. She'd immediately return his kiss, her arms slipping around his neck and pulling him closer, eliciting something between a purr and a growl from deep within him.

"Natsu? Natsu!"

With a start, Natsu shook himself out of his daydream, realizing Lucy had been calling him. "Yeah? Sorry!"

"Did you fall asleep?" Lucy asked from the other side of the shower door, not accusing in the slightest.

"No," he answered lamely.

Sensing there was more to his answer, Lucy nonetheless let it go. "Can you please hand me a towel?"

Natsu shoved himself to his feet, the movement taking a lot more effort than normal. His mind still not completely in the present, he grabbed the first towel he could find and held it out in front of the opening to the shower. "Here."

Lucy carefully opened the door just enough, so she could reach through and seize the towel before pulling it back inside. Natsu could hear water dripping from her hair as she squeezed it out before wrapping herself in the towel, and without needing her to ask, he grabbed her another one for her hair, holding it to the crack just as she opened it to ask for it. "Thanks, Natsu," she muttered, heat warming her cheeks as she glanced at his back – he was considering her modesty for a change, despite the fact that he'd normally not hesitate to sneak a peek when the opportunity arose.

She didn't have any clothes in the bathroom to change into, so Lucy stepped out of the shower wrapped in the luxurious towel proved by The Wandering Pine, her skin glowing pink from the heat of the shower. Her burns, which were numerous, had stung beneath the hot water, and now they appeared as dark pink (some almost purple) coils wrapping around her arms and upper legs, the bands drawing Natsu's gaze as he stepped back to give her some space.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he grumbled, unable to pull his eyes away from the marks marring Lucy's normally perfect skin. He'd treated her lacerations from the charm breaking and the clown, but the burns had been too numerous, and it would have been too painful, perhaps for the both of them, so he'd left them alone.

Opening her mouth to ask him what she was supposed to tell him, Lucy realized where Natsu's eyes were drawn and self-consciously tried to cover the burns with her hands. The movement only prompted Natsu to step forward, pulling her hands away until she spoke. "I didn't want you to worry," she admitted. "It wasn't your fault."

He glowered, but Lucy knew it wasn't directed at her. "Like hell it isn't. My fire heated up the lady's restraints."

It was Lucy's turn to scowl. "You couldn't know that," she argued. "And if you hadn't done that, she wouldn't have released me." He was silent, which meant he saw her point, just didn't want to admit it. Lucy took the chance to cup his cheek in her hand, her eyes shining when his finally rose to meet hers once more, her thumb tracing a line beneath his eye where his scales had been. "Really, Natsu. I'm fine. When we get back I'll ask Wendy to heal me."

His hand moved, almost as though he were to touch a burn high up on her right arm that formed a curl up near her shoulder. He stopped the moment he realized touching it would only hurt her, and that his hand was shaking. Instead, he covered her hand with his own, rubbing her knuckles gently with his thumb once more. "The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, Luce."

His words were so sudden, Lucy simply gawked, void of any reply, as he stepped back from her and into the shower. A second later and she heard the slap of his clothes hitting the floor before the water turned on, successfully ending the conversation.

* * *

Much as Natsu had done before her, Lucy did not leave the bathroom while Natsu showered, regardless of the fact that she had nothing to change into. Rather than even finish getting ready for bed herself, Lucy threw on a provided robe and sunk down to the floor just outside the shower stall, her back resting against the glass as she stared at the wall before her. The sound of water cascading onto Natsu and hitting the shower floor lulled her into a sense of security and relaxation that she hadn't expected, but with relaxation came the memories of the past several hours (memories she'd scarcely managed to keep at bay while she bathed), and with those memories, came a whole set of feelings she was too tired to process.

She had expected to have to deal with her fear of clowns on the job, the title itself gave that away. What she hadn't expected, was to have to face her greatest fear alongside them. While a part of her had known what her deepest fear was all along, seeing it play out in front of her eyes had been a different matter entirely. She'd seen Natsu take hits that should have left him near death before, but he'd always managed to rally, always managed to come back even stronger than before. Despite that, part of her wondered just when his strength and stamina might meet its match. It was a morbid worry, one that crept up on her when she least expected it, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise that being the _cause_ of his demise would be nearly as painful as losing him in the first place.

Her fear alone had been enough to shake her to her very core, to make her want to throw in the towel and run away screaming for the hills. As always, Natsu was the one to bring her back from the brink, his strength and determination bringing out the best in her as he so often did. Regardless, nothing could have prepared her for then seeing his own worst fear play out before her very eyes. It had completely blindsided her. Not only had she not expected to see it, but she had never even thought such a thing possible. Just like she'd told Natsu, she'd _never_ thought about him hurting the guild – it simply wasn't something he could or _would_ do. The idea was preposterous. The same went for him hurting her. His magic was a destructive magic, that was true, but no matter how many times she'd been near his flames, or he'd tried experiments with his magic with her, she'd never once been harmed. Not even when he'd gained control over Kain's doll, Mr. Cursey, and her hand had been _engulfed_ in his flames, was she harmed by them. Quite the contrary, his flames elicited warmth and reminded her of the physical embodiment of being wrapped in a hot blanket in front of a warm fire on a cold day – something comforting and to be enjoyed.

She couldn't imagine Natsu hurting anyone that was important to him, but what shocked her even more was the idea that he would hurt himself. He had not so much as hesitated to plunge Erza's sword into his chest upon discovering what he'd "done", and that fact scared her more than anything, despite how he then tried to allay her fears afterwards.

Thinking about what happened after his illusion was dispelled brought goose bumps to Lucy's arms and she shivered. The image of Natsu's anguished bellow was burned into her retinas, a perfect replica of what she'd seen that arose at will or on its own. As much as she wanted to forget it, she wanted to hold onto the memory. He'd been beautifully tragic in that moment, the epitome of sorrow and anger bringing rise to power of unbelievable proportions. The fact that he wielded such power often left her speechless, and she knew he would only get stronger, but his power hadn't been the only thing that surprised her. She should have expected his "awakening" to be as intimate as it had been – hers had been much the same way and she felt her fear paled in comparison to his. They'd never held each other with such intensity before, never looked at each other with such naked emotion shining in their eyes; and the emotions had been unmistakable. Fear, pain, relief, love, longing, and desire all wrapped into one. And then he'd nearly kissed her…

 _Is that right? Did he almost kiss me? Or am I just wishing it? Oh, dear Mavis, what do I do? I've wanted this, right, then why am I so afraid of it? What if I'm wrong?!_

As Lucy mulled over the events of the evening, and the new questions they brought, her eyes growing tired and glassy from her vacant stare, Natsu tried to let the hot water pounding against his shoulders ease some of his discomfort. He was pointedly aware of Lucy just outside the marbled shower-glass, her back pressed against it just like his had been. Her quiet plea had been the same as the unspoken one in his mind. After going through what they went through, he felt like it would be a long time before he'd be comfortable away from her again. His heart just couldn't take it…

When Natsu shut off the water, Lucy returned to herself with a start, actually gasping quietly as her whole body jerked. Without needing to be asked, she pushed herself to her feet and retrieved him a towel, holding it out toward where he would open the door before he even could open it. Natsu saw the flash of white just outside the door and cracked it much as she had done, snagging the towel before closing the door again, not that he cared if Lucy saw him. They'd both seen each other in nothing but skin on more than one occasion, some by accident and some not, not that anything had ever come from it. But, much as he was honoring her modesty, he felt it better to practice a little modesty himself, at least for the time being. They'd already been through enough without adding an argument into the mix.

By the time he stepped out of the shower, his towel wrapped securely around his waist, Lucy gave him a crooked smile, actually brushing the back of her calf with her other foot nervously as she offered him the other robe. Without a word, she turned to leave the bathroom, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand and gently gripping her left elbow. He'd tossed the robe onto the lid of the toilet. "We need to dress your wounds." There was no room for argument in his voice even if it was gentle.

There was more than one problem with what he was saying, but for the moment, Lucy chose to ignore it and simply nodded her head. Natsu wasted no time in guiding her back to her place on the edge of the tub before gathering some bandages from their supplies. Completely ignoring the fact that water still dripped from his hair and trickled down his chest, he gripped her hand gently in one hand, situating it at the height he wanted before starting to wrap the bandage around it, starting at her wrist and working his way up. He had no idea Lucy's eyes were glued to the water traveling down the corners of his abs and disappearing into the top of his towel, but he was aware of the fact that her heart rate was increasing. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, once he realized she was also breathing faster.

Realizing that he could hear her, Lucy scarcely suppressed a small jump of surprise. "N-no! I'm fine," she poorly recovered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. _Oh, Mavis! Don't think of him like that! Especially not when he's_ right there!

Finished with her arm, Natsu raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he looked at the front of her robe, suddenly seeing a problem with his plan. _If Lucy's naked under that…_ He stopped and cleared his throat, surprised by its sudden dryness. "Um," he began, fighting the heat coiling in his belly.

Lucy looked up at his quiet hum, her cheeks warming when it became clear he'd finally seen the issue, even though she smiled gently up at him. If he bandaged her in her robe, she'd be all but naked for the process. "Let's get dressed, then finish," she proposed, rising to her feet. He was so close her hands brushed his as she stood up, the contact electric between them. He simply gathered the supplies and followed her out into the main room.

Although it was most definitely against the norm and Lucy's "rules", they dressed together, politely turning their backs while they tugged on clean clothes – Natsu a typical pair of loose pants, Lucy with a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top. Easily dressing faster than his partner, Natsu shifted his feet anxiously while he waited for the all clear to turn around, rightfully fearing a Lucy Kick if he did so without permission, despite the circumstances.

"Okay."

The soft word had barely been uttered before Natsu was turning, making his way toward her with uncharacteristic seriousness. He was more than a little surprised when Lucy had already pulled her shirt up, tucking the bottom hem in the top of it to expose her slashed mid-drift. It took considerable control for him not to growl at the appearance of her wounds once more, something Lucy picked up on when she noticed the tight clench to his jaw as he gathered the wider bandages in his hands.

"Hey, Natsu?" she murmured the moment he laid hands on her. One hand rested at her side, holding the bandage in place while the other gently unraveled it, spanning the narrowest portion of her waist first.

Natsu couldn't trust his voice, so he simply looked at her, his eyes wide and open, shining with his concern for her as well as his love – even if Lucy didn't understand that it was no longer the love he had for a friend. Regardless, the moment their eyes met, Lucy felt at home, comforted in a way no one else could; and she couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through his hair. "Thank you," she breathed with a touch of a gentle smile flirting with her lips.

The sweet smile on her lips drew Natsu's eyes down to them briefly before he looked back up, her eyes surprisingly dark even as they shone brightly. He couldn't reply, could scarcely breathe at the way she was looking at him, even as her fingers in his hair elicited a shudder down his spine. Rather than answer her, he quickly finished the bandage before standing up before her once more. His eyes met hers for only a moment before he pulled her into the circle of his arms, embracing her just as tightly as he had after their battle had ended, and burying his face in her neck. Her intoxicating scent of vanilla and strawberries washed over him, as well as something deeper, something spicier, as he closed his eyes. This was home.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Luce," he breathed against her neck, his breath hot against her flushed skin. She immediately shivered in his arms, which only made him hold her tighter, pressing her body flush against his.

The moment Natsu pulled her into his arms, Lucy had thrown hers around his neck, tilting her head to the side as he'd buried his face in her neck. His nose pressed against her pulse point, each breath sending a shiver down her spine, but she couldn't have been happier, even as his words lit her heart on fire. "Thank you," he murmured a moment later, when she'd remained silent.

Wanting to take care of him too, Lucy gently placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back so she could gather a bandage. He kept his arms loosely around her, unwilling to let her go, even when she had to turn slightly to gather supplies. When she turned back around, he could see the tint in her cheeks, but couldn't bring himself to care, his eyes locked on her face as she quickly cut a bandage to size and pressed it against his cheek. Sensing his eyes on her, she unconsciously ran her tongue along her lower lip before biting it, completely unaware of what it did to her partner just before she taped the edges of the bandage down. Her task complete, she pressed her palms to each of his cheeks and looked into his eyes, unaware that they shone with the same love and affection Natsu's had. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you either, Natsu," she breathed just before rising onto her tip-toes and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

The touch of her lips against his skin sent Natsu's heart into a gallop and brought a fresh roll of heat off of him that was unmistakable. The moment she pulled away, carefully averting her eyes, he immediately wanted to grab her, to pull her back and kiss her properly. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, but how could he ignore what was happening? He pulled her back with his hands on her elbows, his forehead pressing to hers when he heard footsteps on the front porch and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy's shrill cry greeted them from downstairs.

Lucy scarcely suppressed a groan, her belly tight after witnessing Natsu's heated gaze the moment his eyes snapped open after she kissed him. Even with his forehead pressed to hers, she could feel the heavy rise and fall of his breaths, coming quicker than usual; and the same was true for her, his eyes _burning_ into hers and making her feel like she just might burn through the floorboards.

"Hey," Natsu uttered, his voice gruff from his throat being too tight. _I can't let this go…_

"We have food!" Happy called, now clearly in the kitchen.

 _Ah, fuck it!_ Ready to pull his hair out, Natsu's stomach audibly rumbled and he pulled away, doing his best to act like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't just mentally assaulted his partner's mouth with his own. "You hungry?" he asked, holding his hand out for her with his wide, toothy grin hiding the rest of his tumultuous feelings underneath.

Giggling to hide her discomfort, Lucy fixed the towel twisted like a turban on top of her head before realizing Natsu was holding his hand out to her. A pleasant sense of déjà vu washed over her as she looked at Natsu's hand for the briefest moment before placing her own in it. He'd waited for her once again, his fingers easily sliding between hers to adjust their grip. The small but intimate change made Lucy suck in a surprised breath as their hands locked together, the change surprisingly comfortable, surprisingly _easy_ as their fingers intertwined. Either not realizing he did it or preferring to pretend it was no big deal, Natsu said nothing before leading her forward into the hall with a gentle tug on her hand. "Coming!" he called to the two downstairs.

They trekked to the kitchen hand-in-hand, Lucy's face growing warmer the longer they were joined with their fingers interlocked. She didn't know it, but Natsu felt the same, surprised by his own action but too afraid to pull his hand back once he'd realized what he'd done, especially since Lucy was so accepting of it. He didn't let go of her hand until they entered the dining room, Shina immediately gasping at their appearance.

"Goodness!" Her surprise immediately melted into relief as she rushed to hug both of them. "You would not believe how grateful this town is for everything that you two have done!" she exclaimed as she pulled back from her embrace with Lucy.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Natsu shrugged while Lucy simply blushed. "We were glad to help," she answered for the two of them.

"Natsu!" Happy cried, flying into his best friend's chest with such force the Fire Dragon Slayer actually had to take a step back. Regardless, he wrapped the blue Exceed in his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Happy!"

"You've got to tell me what happened! Those guys looked pretty beat up."

Natsu smirked and both Happy and Lucy were relieved to see his usual light in his eyes. "You're surprised?"

Lucy tweaked Happy's ear, wanting to emphasize that at least Natsu hadn't destroyed the town, but she was afraid the comment might strike a little too close to home. "We missed you, Happy."

Leaping into Lucy's awaiting arms, Happy snuggled into her embrace. "I'm just so happy you guys are okay!" he exclaimed, his words muffled against Lucy's chest.

Not able to stop his sudden protective reaction, Natsu grabbed Happy by his pack and pulled him away from Lucy's chest, his eyes flashing a warning before he realized what he was doing. "Thanks, Buddy!" he recovered, but the look in Happy's eye told him he understood. Happy wasn't as dense as he often pretended to be.

"Please, let me get you two something to eat! I'm sure you're starving!"

Natsu grinned. "You bet!" The moment Shina opened the fridge and beckoned them over, his mouth fell open. "Look at all this food!" he exclaimed, stars shining in his eyes as he practically began to drool.

To his pleasant surprise, Lucy gasped from just over Natsu's shoulder. Had her hair been down, it would have been brushing against his back. "Look at all the food!"

Smiling, Shina began pulling item after item from the cavernous appliance. She was clearly prepared, with snacks and put-together meals of all sorts available. She had hand-rolled sushi, ingredients to make fresh ramen, salad, cubes of cheese and slices of meat, watermelon squares, grapes, and strawberries. Not to mention thickly sliced bread, along with a warmer containing several bottles of sake. Their eyes bigger than their stomachs, Natsu and Lucy took bits of it all as Shina quickly made the ramen while Happy and Natsu moved the rest of the food to the dining room table.

Even though Natsu was a notoriously messy eater, Lucy chose to sit next to him rather than across from him, giving him a shy smile when he looked at her with surprise, a sloppily made sandwich already halfway to his mouth. Rather than comment (and risk scaring her off), he simply grinned, his eyes shutting in the process, before stuffing the sandwich into his mouth. Not at all surprised by her partner's actions, Lucy made herself a plate of fruits, cheese, and sushi, plus a small bowl of ramen once it was done. Without asking, Shina poured them both a cup of sake as well as a glass of water, not at all surprised when Natsu downed his entire glass of water in one gulp. It was quickly refilled before the woman sat down across from them, Happy next to her.

They ate in companionable silence for several moments, the only sounds the sound of Natsu's chewing, and the occasional clinking of silverware against the china. As soon as food touched her lips, Lucy realized how hungry she was, so Natsu was not alone in his zealous eating, the two of them easily polishing off the ramen and sushi. Natsu created and devoured three sandwiches, plus an entire plate of fruit in addition to the ramen and sushi, not exactly sipping on sake as he went. While she was supremely hungry, Lucy kept her intake down to the ramen, sushi, salad, and fruits, including healthy sips of sake. It wasn't until Shina poured them both a third cup of sake that she spoke. "The constable was able to link those you captured to several other cases around the mountain."

Lucy was the one to answer. "Really?"

"Apparently once you took them out, some spell was broken, and all of a sudden they realized this has been going on for a while now. They've increased your reward considerably."

Natsu hadn't been thinking about the reward and he paused, a grape halfway to his mouth. "Seriously?"

Beside him, Lucy clasped her hands before her chest in excitement. "Really?" she gushed.

Smiling, Shina nodded, leaning back in her chair comfortably. "It's one million jewels more now."

"WHAT?!" the two wizards shrieked at the same time.

"Does Lushy still get her key?" Happy was the only one calm enough to ask, even around a mouth full of fish.

Shina leaned to the side, pulling something out of her pocket before handing it over to the two Fairy Tail wizards in front of her. "I was told to give you this. Should explain it all." Her eyes crinkled as she smiled up at them before she jumped. "Oh! And this," she added, handing Lucy a small jar full of a glistening lavender cream. "I'm going to start cleaning up. Please, feel free to leave anything you don't want to take up to your room here. I'll take care of it all. And if you find you need something, please just let me know." Before she left, she paused, squeezing each of their shoulders. "None of us can thank you enough."

Lucy and Natsu turned in their seats to look at the aged woman behind them, both of them smiling warmly, but even Shina could see the darkness hidden in their eyes. They'd both been through something terrible, she could see. "Please, feel free to stay here as long as you like. No charge. And anything you need, just say it."

"Shina," Lucy went to argue, but she stopped her.

"I won't be arguing this, Lucy." She smiled despite her crisp words. "Just accept my gratitude."

 _Spoken like a true grandmother,_ Lucy mused, smiling despite her chagrin. "Yes."

Smiling again, Shina cupped their cheeks in her palms, looking at the two of them with as much affection as she would her own grandchildren, had she had any. "Good night."

Lucy and Natsu replied simultaneously, "Good night."

* * *

 _A/N: Longer chapter to make up for my last one, told you half of it had already been written, lol. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it even though it's sadly almost done..._

 _As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima, who can be such a troll with our hearts..._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Honestly, my goal was to get this out before the New Year, but I wanted the ending to be_ _ **perfect**_ _and because of a crazy work schedule and the unfortunate need to sleep, I wasn't able to do that. As always, apologies, apologies, apologies for taking so long with the update. This chapter especially needed to be juuuuuuust right. I hope I accomplished that. Enjoy!_

 _As always, HUGE thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. You all make my day with your comments and have definitely helped to keep this story alive. I couldn't do it without you!_

* * *

By the time they were finished, both of the wizards were more than a little relaxed, thanks to the hot showers, food, and sake. Even Happy, who had been stressed and worried throughout the day, was so tired he fell asleep at the table, his face buried in the polished wood as he snored softly. As they finished eating, Natsu grew quiet, watching his best friend sleep. He loved Happy, but he didn't want him near tonight, as awful as that realization made him feel. He needed… _something_. What was happening upstairs before they were interrupted? What had he intended to do, exactly, after Lucy kissed his forehead? As much as he needed answers to these questions, he knew he couldn't and wouldn't get them with Happy hovering so near. No, he'd have to arrange something else…

When Lucy wavered beside him, Natsu steadied her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he started, waiting until her bleary eyes met his. "I'm going to put Happy to bed."

Lucy's brow furrowed at his words, her thoughts running along the same path as Natsu's without her realizing it, or the implications behind such thoughts. "Where?" she whispered, her eyes lidded with fatigue.

 _Not with us,_ he thought, but instead shrugged, rising to his feet and carefully plucking his snoozing friend up from the table. Happy was so out his body was limp, his head lolling back until Natsu carefully supported it. His feet dangling limply in the air, Natsu brought him close to his chest in a gentle hug before moving him to the couch near the fireplace. Lucy saw his destination and beat him there, carefully setting up a small bed on a pile of blankets before Natsu gingerly set him down. A small coo of happiness left Happy then, as he curled into a ball, nuzzling his head against his front paws just like an ordinary cat would do. As Natsu watched, making sure he wouldn't wake up, Lucy stepped to his side, her fingers brushing his.

"You think he'll be mad?" he whispered, afraid any loud noise would wake him up.

Lucy shrugged, reaching down to gently run her fingers through Happy's fur on the top of his head and the nape of his neck. "I don't," she answered, and not just because she was hoping it to be true. Happy knew them and loved them just as much as they loved him. He'd know they kept him downstairs for a reason – even if they didn't know what that reason was themselves.

When she was finally brave enough to meet Natsu's gaze, she was only partly surprised to see Natsu watching her, his eyes dark and wavering in the dim light of the room, even if the rest of his expression was unreadable. "Come on, Luce, let's go to bed."

Without a word, she stepped forward, purposely allowing her shoulder to bump into his arm, and together they made their way towards the stairs, Lucy's heart flipping just as anxiously as her stomach even as she swayed on her feet. The repeated contact of her skin against his sent a bolt of nervousness through Natsu each time, sending his own heart into a wild race, until finally they'd reached the stairs. When Lucy groaned quietly beside him, he knew exactly what the problem was, even as they began their clumsy ascent.

Lucy's eyelids felt nearly as heavy as the rest of her. Although the sake certainly helped to relax her, she worried it may have relaxed her too much, as she found herself leaning heavily on Natsu to make it back up the stairs – her feet nowhere near as coordinated as they should have been.

Looping his arm beneath her shoulders to help her, Natsu smirked. This certainly wasn't a new experience for either of them. "Geez, Luce, since when are you such a lightweight?" he teased, squeezing her softly.

Grumbling, Lucy playfully glowered at him, her heart leaping into her throat at the light dancing in his emerald eyes, at the way he smiled at her, and at the feel of his solid muscles against her, holding her up. The smell of sake faintly mixed with the smoky scent of his magic, making her lean closer to him without realizing it. "I'm not," she lamely argued, swinging her hand at him as though she would smack him. She looked at it in mild surprise when she realized she was still holding the sparkling lavender jar of cream Shina had given her. What was it even for, anyway?

Natsu's smile faltered as he realized he might be dealing with drunk Lucy, which could be bad on a normal day, given her insistence on _close_ physical contact when intoxicated. Given the circumstances and his mutual desire for such close physical contact, this could prove even worse…

Pushing deviant thoughts from his mind, Natsu threw their door open as they stumbled inside, Lucy losing her footing with a startled, "Oh!" He quickly turned to catch her, his hands firmly gripping her waist as she threw her arms around his neck with a giggle. "Hi," she grinned when he pulled her back to her feet. The quick movement caused the towel that had been leaning precariously on her head to tip and fall to the floor in a pile at their feet. "Oops." She pouted, her eyes on her towel as she rested her head against Natsu's chest, blissfully unaware of the hammering of his heart only inches away.

Lucy smelled of vanilla, strawberries, and sake, and Natsu had to resist the urge to close his eyes and inhale deeply. When she dropped her head against him, her hair cold and wet, it was a healthy shock back into reality, and he gently pushed her back, his eyes searching out hers when she looked up at him with a hooded gaze. The moment didn't last long before her drunken lack of attention span kicked in and she clumsily spun on her toes, nearly whipping him in the face with wet chunks of her hair and headed to the bathroom. After narrowly avoiding being whipped by hair, Natsu tried not to laugh while he followed her as she stumbled into the bathroom. To his surprise, she simply leaned against the counter and brushed her hair out, frowning when it was knotted in places after being confined in the towel for so long. _Maybe she's not as drunk as I thought,_ he wondered to himself, his eyes narrowing in thought.

After messing with her hair for a few moments, Lucy became aware of Natsu's gaze, her eyes meeting his in the bathroom mirror. "What?" she asked, swiveling her hips with sass as she quirked one eyebrow at him. The movement was so automatic, she didn't even know she did it.

Taking the sass in stride, Natsu finally stepped into the bathroom, approaching Lucy as though he were approaching Erza after being caught eating her strawberry cake. He walked soundlessly, his eyes not leaving hers in the mirror, until he was right behind her. They were close enough to feel the heat radiating from the other's body but weren't touching – Natsu made sure of it – even when he reached around her to grab the tiny jar of cream Lucy had all but dropped onto the counter. He wasn't entirely sure what drove his actions, or where the inspiration suddenly came from, but he didn't question it as he slipped his arms around her waist, effectively trapping her between him and the sink, in order to open the jar in front of her. Her quiet gasp made him smile crookedly, even as he tried to hide it by ducking his chin.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, turning slightly to look at him. His chin was practically resting on her shoulder as he focused on the jar in his hands, or so it appeared. In all actuality, he could hardly focus on anything _other_ than Lucy, and the way she stepped back from the counter in her surprise only to bump into him did not help matters.

"We're not finished," he whispered, dipping his fingers into the silky-smooth cream. From the smell alone, he knew it was a healing cream – containing aloe, vitamin E, and many other magical components to help Lucy's burns heal faster.

The low timbre to Natsu's voice (and the possible insinuations behind it) made Lucy shiver, and when he gently brushed her hair back from her shoulder, she tilted her head to the side, granting him easier access. His hands radiated warmth before he even touched her – the heat of his skin a pleasant contrast to the cooling sensation of the cream he gently dabbed on her burns. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she relaxed, leaning back into him without realizing it as he spread the cream with as much care as he would give a newly hatching egg. Before she knew it, his breath ghosted across her shoulder and he nudged her head with his own. It was a sweet yet purposeful movement, and she quickly dropped her head the other way, sighing pleasantly when he tended to her other side.

She was completely at his mercy, something Natsu registered in the dark recesses of his mind, but for the moment he was singularly focused on his task. Although he couldn't see a difference immediately (not like with Wendy's magic), he knew she was less pained by his touches by the way her body leaned into his, her heart rate slowing into a relaxed pace. When he was finished with her arms, he gently grasped her hips and spun her, turning her to face him so he could address her legs. The moment her silken mocha gaze met his, his heart stopped, his ears burning from the heavy way she looked at him. It would be all too easy to kiss her, to finish what they started before Happy interrupted, but she was drunk (and he really wasn't that much better off), and he wasn't about to let what they had change just because of some drunken tryst. Besides, if that was all it took, it honestly would have happened already. So instead, when his eyes fell to her slightly parted lips, he brushed the backs of his knuckles gently along her cheek, granting her a crooked smile, before dropping to his knees before her.

Natsu's tender touch made Lucy's heart turn summersaults in her chest, an involuntary shiver working its way down her spine the moment his fingertips touched her ankle. The last thing she'd expected when her towel fell off was for Natsu to treat her burns, although she supposed it made sense after what happened before they showered. Regardless, the soft touch of his fingers along her skin sent jolts of electricity back to her core and she squirmed beneath his touch, leaning heavily back against the counter. Without realizing it, she was gripping the edge so hard her knuckles turned white in an effort to keep from grabbing onto her partner, or worse yet, letting the sounds of pleasure and happiness building within her leave her throat.

His task complete, Natsu stood up. Lucy's eyes slowly opened when she sensed the change in his position, and he smiled gently, basking in the hazy look in Lucy's eyes and the new subtle undertone in her scent that made him want to bury his nose in her neck. They were close – so close they had to stand with their feet on either side of the other, but still weren't touching; not until Lucy gently stopped Natsu from recapping the jar. Her grip was gentle, her fingertips lingering against his as she took the jar from him, a look of determination flashing in her dark eyes. Their gazes locked, far longer than was usual, and Natsu was acutely aware of the not so subtle increase in Lucy's heartrate when she finally averted her gaze to the jar in her hands. The warmth in her cheeks did not escape his gaze as she dipped her fingers into the cool cream only to gently touch it to the wound on his chest.

Her touch was like a shock and he sucked in a breath, steeling himself to keep from staggering backwards with the force of it, despite her gentleness. She was scarcely touching him, and yet he felt as though he would burst into flames and ignite the entire room on fire at any moment. Her stuttering breath told him she felt the same and before he knew what he was doing, he'd plucked the jar from her, recapped it, and reached around her to set it back on the counter.

It was a mistake to lean closer, his intention to set down the jar, but the consequence a tightening of his gut that was impossible to escape as her scent nearly overwhelmed him. An image flashed in his mind, not unlike before, of him pressing her back against the counter, leaning her backwards with his mouth slanted over hers, and it was not unpleasant. Her hand, which remained gently touching his chest, was what stopped him when it trembled softly.

Rather than act on impulse, Natsu ran his fingers through her still damp hair, biting his tongue to clear his thoughts. While still wet, at least her hair was now tamed. "Let me dry it for you." It wasn't a question, and when Lucy simply looked at him, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink, Natsu's hands fell to her hips once more and he backed up, out of the bathroom and into the bedroom until his legs hit the bed and he sat down, guiding her along with him. Her lips were parted when she looked down at him, his hands still on her hips, and for a moment he thought about doing something completely different, especially when Lucy gently pulled her lower lip between her teeth. When he came to his senses with a gentle shake of his head, he scooted back on the bed, indicating the space between his legs for Lucy to sit once he finally removed his hands from her.

It wasn't the first time Natsu had dried her hair, although it was perhaps one of the few times he'd offered rather than needing to be asked; and Lucy realized this as she swallowed thickly, her eyes still on his as he looked up at her. The sake and the delicate way he'd treated her burns had muddled her thoughts to the point that she wanted to pounce on him. She wanted to feel his arms around her as they had been in town, to feel his breath caress her lips like before, but she didn't want it to stop there. However, the innocent way he looked up at her, his eyes wide and practically pleading, forced such wanton thoughts from her mind as she turned and primly sat before him, his thighs brushing against her hips. When his hands found her waist, pulling her back against him, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her, nor the flush of heat that rippled through her entire being and settled in her core. She would have been surprised to realize the same thing happened to Natsu, goosebumps breaking out on his arms from the close contact.

Moving with honed skill, Natsu warmed his fingers and worked them into Lucy's hair, starting at her scalp. It was a motion just like she did for him on dreaded transportation trips, his fingertips grazing her scalp before gently tugging through the silken strands of her hair. He didn't do it often, but he knew Lucy liked it based on the way she always jumped with glee afterwards, claiming he was nearly as good as Cancer, although he didn't like being compared to the Celestial Crab. This time was different, he could tell based on the way she tensed at his touch, her hands gripping the blankets at her sides so much so that her knuckles brushed against the insides of his legs. Her belly was obviously tight, with her breaths coming short and fast, even as she dropped her head back. Her reaction immediately elicited its own reaction from him, his gut tightening as his chest squeezed his heart. _Shit, maybe this wasn't the best idea,_ he worried, biting his tongue as he dove his fingers back into her hair.

After several minutes, Lucy practically swayed with Natsu's movements, her eyes having drifted shut long ago, the tension finally gone from her body. "This feels so nice," she murmured.

Without pausing to think, Natsu blurted, "Hang on." He scooted himself back, resting his back against the headboard, and indicated the space beside him. "Here."

Even without him saying as much, it was clear Natsu was telling her to put her head in his lap. Normally she would have hesitated, would have thought their actions through a little more fully, but she was too tired, too full of sake, and too overjoyed with Natsu's presence to truly care. Without hesitating, she turned and flopped down beside him, resting her head on one firm thigh with a pleasant sigh. "Oh, how the tables have turned," she breathed as he immediately set back to work on her hair.

A smile graced Natsu's lips as he resumed his ministrations. "Yeah, but I'm not in any danger of you throwing up on me," he teased.

She scoffed, nuzzling her head into a more comfortable position. "You sure about that?"

He didn't answer her, just continued to gently dry her hair, even when he felt blindsided by the fact he hadn't asked her the most _obvious_ question yet. Jerking his leg just enough to make sure she was still awake, he partially bent over so he could see her face. "So, Luce, what kind of key do you think you'll get?"

The question caught her so off guard, Lucy's eyes snapped open, her mouth open with a reply that wasn't ready before she closed it to turn and look at him. "Would you believe me if I said I have no idea?" she asked with a giggle.

Natsu lowered his brows in a mock frown. "You mean you haven't even thought about it?"

More than a little embarrassed, Lucy rolled her eyes, returning to her previous position so Natsu could continue to work his magic on her hair. "I haven't exactly had a lot of time to think about it," she answered quietly.

Her answer went deeper than her words, Natsu understood that, so he tried to distract her. "Well, then what kind of key _do_ you want?"

Distracting herself by toying with the hem of Natsu's pants, Lucy considered her options. Of course it was something she thought about, and thought about often, even before the job came along with the reward of a key. "You know I'd be happy with anything," she answered, "But I think Pegasus would be great."

Natsu paused in his ministrations to look down at her, confused. "Pegasus?"

Shrugging, Lucy felt herself blush. "A flying horse, although I don't know if that's all the powers it would have," she trailed off in thought, her eyes drifting to the window, where it was now dark outside. "Given the rest of my spirits, I have no idea what it would actually _look_ like. But maybe it would be possible to fly on its back? Doesn't it sound beautiful?"

Not following Lucy's eyes or imagining the Celestial Spirit she was talking about, Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy, on the wistful way her fingers brushed her cheek or lips when in thought, and how her eyes lit up just talking about her spirits, even just a potential one. "Beautiful," he breathed, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he stared at her.

Lucy could feel his gaze on her and swallowed, slowly turning her eyes back to Natsu. He was still, almost eerily still, his hand paused in its movements, gently resting on her head affectionately. When her brow furrowed in confusion, her thoughts running as she thought he was talking about something other than Celestial Spirits, Natsu quickly realized his mistake and coughed, averting his eyes as color flooded his cheeks. "Did-did you just call me beautiful?" Lucy teased, but her voice was too soft and gentle to truly be haggling him.

Swallowing, Natsu popped his knuckles as though drying her hair had cramped them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Frowning, Lucy rolled over with a huff, now facing his abdomen, so he could get the other side of her head. _Of course he wasn't, you idiot,_ she cursed herself inwardly.

Seeing Lucy's expression fall, Natsu leaned forward, his fingers poised to caress her cheek once more until he thought better of it. Instead, he curled his fingers back into her hair, resuming his task. "Of course I think you're beautiful, Luce," he breathed, rushing the words out while still trying to make it sound like what he said was no big deal.

The words came forth so quickly and so quietly, Lucy almost didn't hear them. Once she processed what she'd heard, her mouth fell open as she gaped at her partner in disbelief. "Natsu," she murmured, feeling her heart rate pick up to a gallop.

Ever growing redder, Natsu tried to pretend he hadn't said anything, all but glaring at the empty and cold fireplace across from their bed even as he continued to dry her hair. When he did risk a glance at Lucy, she was smiling gently, her cheeks flushed, while remaining quiet. Despite her attempt at an outwardly cool appearance, she couldn't disguise what her heart felt; and she felt a loving warmth coiling in her chest. "Thank you," she whispered, so quietly it was almost hard for Natsu to hear, her fingertips absently brushing along the waistband of his pants. Her words came out suddenly and unexpectedly, her eyes widening with surprise once she realized what she'd muttered.

Natsu's eyes moved to hers, his pupils oddly dilated as his lips parted in a silent gasp. Her words had touched him like a caress, her actual touch not helping matters any, and with each passing moment he felt his decision to resist wavering. Regardless, he continued his self-proclaimed task, even after her hand stilled on his leg, her hair was dry, and he felt and heard her breathing sink into the slow, even rhythm of sleep.

Once Natsu finished with her hair, he easily slipped into the bed at her side, pulling her into his arms with practiced ease and burying his face in the crook of her neck to surround him with her pleasant scent. Even though he did it because she smelled wonderful to him and he wanted to be close to her, it was also a way for him to prove she was still there, still alive and whole and well; to dispel the images that still plagued him from his worst nightmare. It didn't take long for him to fall into the world of dreams either, a gentle smiling touching his lips.

* * *

A quiet sound woke Natsu in the middle of the night, his eyes slowly opening. Although it was still dark, the room all but pitch black, he could see clearly and perfectly with his dragon slayer senses. Leaving his head on his pillow, he carefully scanned the room for any threats and came up empty. Lucy was secure in his arms, his body curled protectively around hers as though to shield her from an unseen foe. Happy was still sound asleep downstairs based on the sound of his pleasant purring, and who he assumed was Shina was also sleeping in the lower level.

It took only a moment for the sound to come again, a quiet whimper that tore his heart in two the moment he realized it was coming from Lucy. She jerked in his arms, her head shaking side to side, and her heart racing. He scarcely had time to process what was happening before the salty scent of tears stung his nostrils, promptly followed by the acrid stench of fear and the dank smell of despair. "No! Please, don't!" she cried. Natsu's arms tightened around her, preparing to shake her awake, but Lucy was lost in her nightmare, her pleas falling on deaf ears. "Natsu!"

 _Back in the coliseum, Lucy and Natsu had run afoul of the clown once more, the clown's dagger-like fingers reaching for Lucy before Natsu pushed her aside, willingly falling into its grasp in order to protect her. He fell prey to its evil mind instead, his body wracked with pain as the clown tortured him,_ _dragging sharp, knife-like nails against his skin until blood dripped from him, staining the sand at his feet_ _._

" _Lucy! Run!" he shouted, his voice harsh and commanding, but she ignored him. She wouldn't leave him._

 _She fought, trying to help him despite her terror, but then the clown plunged its clawed fingers into Natsu's chest. The same fingers that had slashed her belly clenched Natsu's heart and ripped it from him, his eyes fading vacantly before his lifeless body crumpled to the ground with a bloody, gaping hole in his chest._ "Natsu!" she shrieked again, bolting upright. She buried her face in her hands, attempting to block the image from her mind, even as tears spilled down her cheeks unchecked.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, partly in surprise at her outburst and partly to get her attention. Her cries still rang sharply in his ears, her terror stinging his nose, as he reached for her. The sound of his voice snapped Lucy's gaze in his direction and the moment their eyes met, he froze. She looked mad, her eyes wide and disbelieving, even as her trembling hands sought him out.

The moment Lucy heard Natsu's voice, she realized she had had a nightmare, but it wouldn't dispel the images from her mind, nor make the feelings of pure agony leave her heart. As though to prove what she saw wasn't real, her hands trailed over his bared, intact chest, feeling the warmth and vibrancy that came off of him in turbulent waves. Each breath shuddered as she regained her composure, her feather-like touch making him shiver despite their current predicament. It was then that his paralysis broke and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him just as she threw herself into his arms, crying, "Oh Mavis, I thought-I saw-you were… I thought you were dead!"

"Of course I'm not. It was just a bad dream, Luce. I'm right here," he murmured into her hair, one arm holding her tightly to him while the other gently stroked her back in soothing circles. "I'm not going anywhere…"

Her insides quivering, Lucy gently nodded at Natsu's quiet vow. Even once the tears stopped, Lucy didn't want to leave the soothing embrace of her best friend and partner, while he clearly didn't want to let her go – his grip around her only tightening. When the arm that had been stroking her back moved, her breath stilled in her throat, her heart skipping wildly when his fingers gently cupped her chin and lifted it. His eyes sought hers out as though they held the keys to all the questions in the universe, and she was surprised to see how frightened he looked, even in the dark; his gaze flicking from one eye to the next while the gentle orange tint to his irises seemingly lit a fire wherever he looked.

It was then that Natsu slipped his fingers from her chin to her cheek, gently cupping her cheek in his hand before slipping into the silken hair at the back of her neck. Even as he searched her gaze, he was relieved to see the wild terror was gone from Lucy's eyes. Even though her heart was still racing, the scent of fear and despair had dissipated and changed back into her familiar calming scent, except for the new spicy undertone that set his blood ablaze. Without realizing he was doing it, his head drifted to hers, his gentle grip at the back of her neck slightly pulling her to him until they were so close their noses brushed against each other's. At the gentle contact, Lucy's eyes darkened, and she sucked in a quiet breath, causing Natsu's to flash in return.

One moment they were lost in each other's gazes, and the next, they'd closed the distance between them, their lips pressed together with wild abandon as they both pounced. A quiet, confused sound escaped Lucy as Natsu's lips slanted over hers, a sound that he returned just as he'd imagined – with a mixture of a purr and a growl that sent a bolt of heat straight to Lucy's core.

Although they were both remarkably inexperienced, there was little chaste about the kiss, their lips coming together like matching pieces of a puzzle. Although Natsu had wanted to kiss her with as much tenderness as he held for her in his heart, his body (and apparently Lucy's as well) had different intentions, throwing caution to the wind the moment she did not rebuff the kiss. Their lips had scarcely touched, scarcely shared their heat before they moved, deepening the kiss at the same time as Natsu's tongue gently traced her bottom lip and Lucy immediately allowed him entrance. She toyed with him in return, much to his pleasant surprise, and as their tongues danced together, quickly gaining in passion, his grip on her tightened.

Lucy lost her senses under Natsu's touch. She'd never imagined her first kiss would feel so… fiery, but the barely restrained ardor burning through Natsu lit her own being aflame and her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer as one hand ensnared in the salmon-colored locks she so adored just as his plunged into hers. The ferocity in his kiss, the heat that rolled off of him as he explored her mouth with his tongue and she fought back to explore his, made her hum gently into the reckless abandonment of their kiss until she felt her lungs might burst for air.

They broke apart at the same time, although reluctantly, leaving their foreheads gently pressed together as they both panted. Their breaths continued to mingle, ghosting over lips that still tingled with warmth, even as Lucy gently brushed her fingers across her lips in shock.

Slowly opening his eyes, Natsu felt like a tightly wound spring, ready to leap away or snap, but not sure which. When Lucy simply looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise, he brushed his nose against hers, something indescribable rippling through him when Lucy nuzzled his nose back. "Lucy," he breathed, his voice low and gruff.

The fingers that had been feeling her lip slipped back into his hair, and Natsu was lost. With a quiet sigh, he closed the distance between them once more, a quiet sound escaping Lucy in her pleasant surprise even as she immediately returned his kiss the moment his lips touched hers. Her heart soared to new heights when he gently leaned forward, pressing her back into the bed, quickly eliminating any and all distance between them. This kiss was surprisingly tame compared to the first, but the barely restrained fervor was a potent undercurrent, threatening to pull them both down with it. Where their first kiss was fierce, wild even; this kiss was tender and soft, gentle as Natsu was clearly cognizant of Lucy's wounds as he carefully kept his weight off of her abdomen. Her arms wound around his neck once more, pulling him closer as her tongue trailed over his elongated canines, making him groan from deep within his chest just before pulling away.

His lips left hers, but his forehead gently dropped, resting against hers as he so typically did whenever Lucy elicited such strong feelings within him. What he felt, what he wanted to say was bursting to be freed from the tip of his tongue, but he held it back, despite the way his blood pumped hotly through his veins and the pleasant way she sighed when they separated.

Natsu was like a warm campfire, surrounding her with comfort and heat that could nearly be overwhelming as much as it could be comforting. His kiss had built a different kind of fire deep in her belly, her eyes slowly drifting open out of disappointment when he pulled away. The way his irises burned back into hers, as much orange as emerald, shifted her disappointment as she toyed with his hair.

"Mavis," Natsu sighed, his forehead gently pressing more firmly against hers as he shuddered pleasantly, his eyes drifting closed at the way her fingers ran through his hair – his weakness she so clearly knew. Sucking in a deep breath, he gently nuzzled her nose, smiling softly when she giggled. That was when he finally opened his eyes. That was when he finally blurted words he'd wanted to say for so long. "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy's surprise was evident in the way her eyes flared, her body momentarily tensing beneath his as her heart thudded to a stop in her chest. When it restarted, running rampantly and pounding so fiercely he could feel it reverberating through his own ribcage, she giggled once more, nuzzling him with her nose. "I love you, Natsu."

It was his turn to pause, surprise evident in the way he pulled back, holding himself up with his elbows as his eyes searched hers in disbelief. There was nothing but pure adoration looking back at him, Lucy's cheeks pleasantly flushed as she smiled, her eyes dancing in the moonlight. He could now smell himself on her, and that knowledge made the deeply rooted protective side of him swell with pride. There was so much more he wanted to ask her, and he was sure she'd have the same questions for him, but the time wasn't right for such talk. It was time to communicate the best way he knew how – with actions. His own lips pulling back into a smile, he quickly dropped back to her, claiming her lips as his once more. The ease with which their relationship evolved, how _right_ it felt, made him want to bellow his happiness while sprouting fire, made him want to hold her and never let go. But for now, kissing her was enough. Holding her was enough. Suddenly he couldn't understand _why_ he'd waited so long, _what_ he had been so afraid of. He loved her, and she loved him. He was hers and she was his. What more could he want? What more could he ask for?

To think a day would come when Lucy would curse the need for air was absurd, but she'd found it. Every time they had to part in order to breathe, panting for air before plunging back into their kisses, she cursed the necessity. As they became more accustomed to kissing one another, Natsu grew more playful, gently nipping her lower lip, pulling it between his teeth when they were separating to gasp for breath. His teeth were sharp, but somehow always gentle. He was like a wildfire above her, warm almost to the point of being a painful heat, but his lips against hers proved to be just the treatment for such a fire, even if they ignited it just as much as they soothed it. Like Natsu, she suddenly couldn't understand what she had been so afraid of, why she'd held herself back from acknowledging her burgeoning feelings for him for so long. She loved him, and he loved her. She was his and he was hers. What more could she want? What more could she ask for?

Time passed without their knowledge as they lost themselves to each other, blinded by their newly revealed love and basking in the comfort and warmth of each other. Even when sleep finally tugged at them once more, Natsu finally rolling to the side, he pulled Lucy with him, tucking her protectively along his side. Her leg naturally came up to rest on his, Natsu finding himself cursing his pants for keeping him from feeling the softness of her skin, but also acknowledging their necessity – he couldn't trust what he'd do if either of them were in less clothing, and that would be too much too fast. Regardless, the way Lucy easily snuggled into his side, her head on his chest and her arm draped across his abdomen felt right. He was at home in her presence, and when he carefully twined their fingers together, bringing her hand to his lips for a quick kiss before allowing his eyes to drift shut, he'd never felt more at peace. Until she turned to gently kiss the swell of his chest, however.

"Good night, Natsu," she breathed, her breath surprisingly cool against his flushed skin before she dropped her head back to his chest.

He nuzzled the top of her head before kissing her hair. "Good night, Luce." _I still can't believe this is real,_ part of him thought as his mind began to drift into the dark abyss of sleep.

As though she sensed his worry, Lucy snuggled closer to him, her eyelashes tickling his skin before she sighed happily. "I love you," she murmured, relieved to finally be able to say the words out loud.

Exhaling forcefully through his nose in a quiet chuckle, Natsu gently squeezed her. He never imagined three little words could make him so unbelievably happy. "I love you too."

* * *

 _A/N: Ah! FINALLY! Haha! I know I'm not the only one thinking that, and for the delay in the update, I'm sorry. But hopefully the moment we've all been waiting for has made up for that. And sorry for the Game of Thrones reference, I've been binge-watching it lately and it just fit too perfectly!_

As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful (but troll), Hiro Mashima.


End file.
